We Belong Together
by Ian K
Summary: Alternative Universe, A/I story. Two lovers are given the chance to be together, but face obstacles along the path they tread. Starts with time period of "Cry Your Name", but events change from there, including the fact that Alex doesn't die.
1. Chapters One and Two

Author's Note: For those of you who were reading my Roswell/Stargate SG-1 crossover story, I'm sorry I haven't updated that one lately. I've kind of run into a block on where to go with that story, but I promise I will get back to it. In the meantime, I've outlined out this whole other story from beginning to end, and I decided to go ahead and write it and put it out there. I'll be posting it in installments, as I write it, but this one is pre-planned, so I promise there won't be any sudden freezes on this story's release.  
  
**********************************  
We Belong Together  
  
By: Ian K.  
  
Summary: This is an alternative universe story. It starts with what would have been the episode "Cry Your Name", but the events change from there. The main event that changes-Alex doesn't die, and he and Isabel get the chance to be together. Many of the events on the show besides that still do occur, with changes here and there to accommodate the fact Alex lives. But don't worry-this won't be just a show re-write. This story will include wholly new events, especially for Isabel and Alex, and don't think there won't be ups and downs for them along the way. The story is mostly A/I, but expect some of the other relationships to be explored along the way.  
  
*********************************  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
"Yeah, I had a great time to," said Alex, speaking on the phone to Isabel.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Isabel on the other end of the line.  
  
"Tonight," said Alex tentatively, looking up at his two friends, Liz and Maria, who were sitting in on the conversation to coach Alex through playing hard to get. The two young woman gave silent gestures telling him to say no.  
  
"I...can't," said Alex.  
  
"Why?" asked Isabel.  
  
"I have to..." began Alex. Liz and Maria silently mouthed the word "study."  
  
"...study," he finished.  
  
"Alex," said Isabel, with a slight hint of frustration, "an A is the best that you can get."  
  
"I know, but I have this monstrous final in..." began Alex. Maria and Liz held up his Robert Frost poetry book. "Robert Frost." Liz and Maria bothed mouthed "ENGLISH" in a slightly frustrated manner. "English. Yeah, our class is really getting the screws put to us."  
  
"Well," said Isabel, "if you would rather stay home and study, and not come out to play with me."  
  
Alex silently put his fist to his mouth to squelch his scream of pained temptation. Maria and Liz both made gestures telling him to stand his ground and be strong.  
  
"I'd like to, but I can't," said Alex. Maria and Liz looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Okay," said Isabel, "I will be at the Crashdown if you change your mind."  
  
"Okay," said Alex. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," said Isabel, hanging up the phone.  
  
Alex hung up then fell back on the bed.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," said Maria, as she and Liz came over and sat with him on the bed.  
  
"This blows," said Alex.  
  
"Yeah, but just think, you've got her chasing YOU," said Liz. "Who would have thought?"  
"She's thinking about me," said Alex. "She's on her bed, and she's thinking about me."  
  
The three friends talked for a little while longer, touching on what to do about the situation with Liz and her love interest, Max. Ever since the latter had been seen kissing Tess at the prom by Liz, she has been confused about what to do. After a few minutes, Maria and Liz said goodbye, having to go in to work at the Crashdown diner.  
  
Alex bade them goodbye, then went into his room and began plucking at his guitar. As he did, he looked at the picture of the girl he had met in Sweeden and had spent so much time with. Being with her, even though they both knew it was just a fling, had given Alex the confidence to come home a new man. Isabel Evans, the girl he had been in love with for so long, finally started to recognize him as something besides a love sick puppy. He had actually turned her down at first when she had hinted to him that she would like him to take her to the prom. It was only after she had come to his bedroom window the evening before the prom, and told him she was going to be graduating early and this would probably be the last chance she would ever have a prom that he finally caved in.  
  
And it had proven to be the right decision. Alex and Isabel became closer at the prom, dancing the night away. Then, Isabel kissed him, and he kissed her back. They kept kissing for a long time, not able to break away from each other, feeling a strong connection of passion between them. Now, Alex was having to turn down a chance to spend the evening with his dream girl, so as not to appear too desperate and make HER work at landing HIM for a change.  
  
"This SERIOUSLY blows," thought Alex to himself. He munched down on a cold dinner delivered to him just before, and had to fight every instinct in him to run down to the Crashdown and be with Isabel.   
  
He picked up his poetry book, and opened it up. "Well, I said I was going to study, so I will just have to study," he thought. "For a while, at least."  
  
**  
Everyone was gathered down at the Crashdown just before closing time, though they knew they would be hanging out there long after that happened. Since Liz's family owned the diner, and it wasn't a school night, they could hang out there as long as they wanted. Max and Michael were arguing about movies, Liz and Maria were finishing up their waitressing shifts, and Kyle, Tess, and Isabel, were all sitting around one of the tables talking.  
  
"So he actually turned you down for tonight," said Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, he did," said Isabel. "I mean, he said he has to study, but I would never have thought that he..."  
  
"Would turn down a date with you," said Tess.  
  
"Face it, Isabel," said Kyle, "he is not the same whipped boy you knew last year. He has put the ball in your court, and isn't afraid to let you decide what to do with it."  
  
"I know," said Isabel. "Which just makes him all the more attractive and...frustratingly desirable."  
  
Another twenty minutes went by of just hanging out and talking when a familiar face showed up at the door to the diner, knocking on the glass. Liz ran over to open up the door.  
  
"Alex," whispered Liz. "What are you doing here? You said you weren't going to show up, remember."  
  
"I said I had to study," said Alex. "I did, now I'm showing up. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I'm going to stay for about twenty minutes, ask her out nonchalantly, and then go back to 'studying'."  
  
"Alex, hi!" said Isabel, getting up from the booth and coming over. "You showed!"  
  
"Well, I decided to take a break, get my head out of that poetry book for a while," said Alex.  
  
"I'm glad," said Isabel. "So, you want to sit down."  
  
"Sure," said Alex.  
  
The two of them made their way over to a booth, and sat down together. They didn't say anything at first, until Isabel decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, are you confident you are going to do well on the final?" said Isabel.  
  
"Final?" asked Alex.  
  
"For English," said Isabel.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Alex. "I'll do fine, I just wanted to make sure. So, how about you? You going to finish okay to graduate?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "But, you know, I don't know if I made the right decision. I mean...I hate graduating and leaving you all behind."  
  
"Hey, just because you graduate doesn't mean you loose membership in our little group," said Alex. "Hey, you're the King's sister, remember. That gives you an in. Kyle, on the other hand, would be in trouble."  
  
Isabel laughed. "Okay, I get your point, but...I just don't know what to do now. Should I go away to college, or should I got to college locally? I just...it has all happened so fast, and I just haven't had the opportunity to put much thought into it."  
  
"Isabel, I know that whatever you decide to do, you are going to be great at it," said Alex. "Now, speaking from my personal point of view, and I'm sure it goes for all of us...it'd be great if you went to school locally. We would...I would...miss you."  
  
Isabel took his hand in hers, and gently rubbed the top of it with her thumb. "Thanks," she said. "For everything. For taking me to the prom, for being such a good listener, for not blabbing my secret before I'm ready for Max and the others to know. And most of all...for being you."  
  
"Anything for you, you know that," said Alex. He leaned over and kissed Isabel on the cheek. As he pulled away after the kiss, she moved her head to follow his and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
They broke the kiss when they heard a whistle from nearby. The source was Kyle, who was watching their liplock with a big smirk on his face. Max and Michael were also watching them, Michael with a smile on his face and Max with a more passive expression. Behind the counter, Maria and Liz gave each other hi-fives.  
  
"I think we've attracted an audience," said Isabel.  
  
"Peeping toms, all of them," said Alex, in mock disgust. "Speaking of audience, how would you like to be in the audience for a concert this weekend, with me as your escort?"  
  
Isabel smiled. "By escort, you mean date, I hope."  
  
"What do you say?" asked Alex.  
  
"Sounds great," said Isabel. "I look forward to it."  
  
"Good," said Alex. "Well, I'd better get back to hitting the books, so I can take you to that concert."  
  
"You sure you have to go now?" asked Isabel. "I was enjoying this...spending time together, just talking."  
  
"There will be plently of time for this, Isabel, if you want it," he said. "But, for now, to quote Robert Frost, 'I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep.'"  
  
He kissed Isabel one more time, before getting up and waving goodbye to everyone. Isabel watched him go, and smiled to herself, happy that she and Alex were becoming so close. She felt so comfortable with him, and knew how much he cared for her. The road they were about to travel was going to be interesting, and she was looking forward to traveling down that road with Alex by her side.  
  
***************************  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Alex was walking out of the main entrance to the High School and heading for his car. He had a huge smile on his face as he moved through the throngs of students racing to get out of school. Alex was not paying any of them much attention because he was totally focused on one thought-he was about to see Isabel Evans. Alex and she rode to and from school together every day in Alex's new car that his Father had bought for him. The black Toyota Corolla was nothing fancy, but it was a new car and he loved driving around in it with Isabel.  
  
The past month since the prom had been the fullfillment of all of Alex's hopes and dreams involving Isabel, well almost all of them. Isabel and he were officially going steady, and were inseparable it seemed in their spare time. They went to the movies, ate together at the Crashdown, went on drives to just talk, studied together. And, of course, some of Alex's favorite moments-their makeout sessions in his car and in other places. They went everywhere holding hands, or even arm in arm, including around school. The rest of the student body couldn't stop talking about how Isabel Evans, the prom queen of West Roswell High, was going out with Alex Whitman, Mr. Nobody special in the eyes of many. But perhaps the moments that meant the most to Alex were the times they would sit on her parent's front porch, Isabel in his arms, just looking at the stars and listening to each other talk.   
  
As Alex got close to his car, he saw Isabel was already there. His smile grew bigger until he saw the look on Isabel's face as he got closer. She looked upset, like a little girl who's dog had died, and was on the verge of tears. Alex quickened his pace to see what was wrong.  
  
"Izzy, sweetie, are you alright?" he asked, walking up and taking her hands in his.   
  
She just looked at him with a sad, hurt expression in her eyes, and tried to talk. But no words came out. Instead she just started to cry openly, and Alex took her into his arms. Isabel quietly sobbed on his shoulder, while he rubbed her back gently, kissed the top of her head, and whispered sweetly to her that everything would be okay, to talk to him and tell him what was wrong.  
  
"Not here," she said in between sobs. "Let's go somewhere private."  
  
"Come on," said Alex, walking her to the passenger side of the car and helping her in. He got behind the wheel and drove them to a secluded spot outside of town in Frasier Woods. He stopped the car, turned off the ignition, then focused his attentions entirely on Isabel. He reached up and gently rubbed a tear away from her cheek.  
  
"Now, what's got my Isabel so upset?" he asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Max," said Isabel.  
  
The one word, the name, spoke volumes to Alex. One reason why they had so much time together lately was because Max, usually Isabel's attentive brother, was acting very odd and very moody lately. Isabel had told everyone else about her graduating early, and her consideration of going to college somewhere away from Roswell. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but was considering going to college in California just to experience something new. Isabel promised Alex that if she decided to go away to school that it wouldn't change how she felt about him, and that it was only something she was considering at this point.  
  
Alex wasn't exactly happy at the prospect of Isabel going away to school, and promised to follow her in another year when he graduated and go to the same school. But Max's reaction was much stronger. He told Isabel that it was out of the question, that she could not leave Roswell. He acted like her leader, not her brother, and had practically forbidden her to consider it.  
  
"What's he done now?" asked Alex.  
  
"Well, I...decided I was going to go ahead and apply to that college in San Francisco, just to show him and myself that I could get in," said Isabel. "I was able to get all my references together-my teachers gave me great ones. I filled out the application, put in all of my volunteer work on it, and got my transcripts ready to go. I told Michael what I was doing, and he seemed hesistant about the idea. He must have told Max."  
  
"Was Max angry?" asked Alex.  
  
"God, Alex, I don't know what's come over him," she said. "Max, my brother that I knew, would have never..." She stopped talking and started sobbing again.   
  
Alex pulled her to him and kissed her on the cheek. "What happened?" he asked. "Please, tell me."  
  
"Alex, he threatened me."  
  
Alex pulled away from Isabel slightly, and looked into her eyes. Then, in a low, serious tone, he said, "He did what."  
  
"He told me that if I...tried to apply to that school that he would tell my teachers that he had been keeping a secret about me, that I cheated on tests in their classes. He threatened to tell my parents that I was on drugs, to get them all to go against my getting into this school."  
  
Alex was getting angry. Isabel could see the rage boiling up into Alex's expression. "That son of a bitch," he said in a low, furious tone. "He has no RIGHT to do that! He's your brother, and he's...he's THREATENING YOU!"  
  
"I don't know what to do, Alex," said Isabel, more tears falling down her cheeks. "I feel like I don't know him anymore."  
  
"Neither does Liz," said Alex. "She told me that she feels like SHE can't even reach him anymore. And I think its all because of Tess."  
  
"They've been getting closer," said Isabel. "Tess and Max. It seems half the time I see him lately, he's with Tess. But how...is it really her doing it?"  
  
"I just get a bad feeling about her," said Alex. "I have been a lot lately. But she's not the problem now. Max is. Isabel, do you know where Max is now?"  
  
"I think he's at Michael's," said Isabel. "They were going to talk about something. God, I don't even know if Michael knows that Max threatened me."  
  
"Isabel, I want you to do me a favor," said Alex.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I want you to let me take you to the Crashdown," said Alex. "Hang out with Liz and Maria there for a while. I need to take care of something."  
  
"Take care of something," said Isabel. "What?"  
  
"Its important," said Alex. "I'm sorry, I hate leaving you right now, but I won't be gone long." Then, he thought to himself, "I'm just going to have a little talk with you brother."  
  
**  
"What do you mean you've got the situation taken care of?" asked Michael of Max. "You were able to convince her to drop the whole idead."  
  
"Yes," said Max. "I don't think she'll consider leaving."  
  
"Wow, how'd you manage that?" asked Michael.  
  
"I had to use extreme measures," said Max. "I hated doing it, but its for the good of all of us that we stick together."  
  
"Extreme measures?" asked Michael. "Like what?"  
  
Just then, they heard the booming sound of someone pounding on the apartment door. "You expecting anyone?" asked Max.  
  
"It might be Maria," said Michael. "But she must be pissed about something if she's pounding on the door like that. I'd better let her in or she'll be even more pissed."  
  
Michael went to the door and looked through the peep hole. "Its Alex," said Michael with a tone of surprise. He opened the door, and Alex came storming into the room. He made a direct beeline for Max. Before the latter could react, Alex brought his fist up and punched Max in the jaw with all of his might. Max fell to the floor with a thud, partly from the force of the blow and partly from the surprise that his friend, the normally docile and good natured Alex, had just decked him.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing?" asked Michael, running up and grabbing Alex from behind.   
  
Alex shoved Michael off of him, and turned around to face him. "BACK OFF! This is between me and Max!"  
  
"Alex," said Max, as he was picking himself up off the floor. "Have you gone insane?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question!" said Alex, his voice full of fury. "How could you threaten your own SISTER?!"  
  
"She told you," said Max.  
  
"Yeah, she told me!" said Alex. "As she was crying in my arms! She is scared, Max. Scared of YOU, her own BROTHER! She doesn't understand how you could THREATEN HER!"  
  
"You threatened Isabel?!" asked Michael in shock. "What the hell did you threaten to do?"  
  
"He threatened to tell the principal at school that Isabel has been cheating on tests!" said Alex. "And threatened to tell his parents that Isabel was on drugs, just so they wouldn't approve of her going away to school!"  
  
"Alex, this isn't your concern," said Max.  
  
"It IS my concerns!" said Alex. "Isabel's well being is most DEFINITELY my concern!"  
  
"I would think you would be grateful for me finding a way to keep her in Roswell," said Max.  
  
"Don't...you...DARE!" said Alex. "Don't you try and put this back on me! Isabel's happiness is my concern! Her well being is my concern! Why the HELL isn't it yours?"  
  
"We are safer if we stick together," said Max. "She will have to learn that!"  
  
"It is HER LIFE!" yelled Alex. "She is going to live it ANY WAY SHE CHOOSES! Let me tell you something, Max! If you ever, EVER, threaten her again, so help me God I will find you, and alien powers or not, I will do everything I can to beat the living SHIT out of you!! Do you understand me?!"  
  
Before Max could respond, Alex stormed out of the apartment, leaving a stunned Max and Michael behind him. After a few moments, Michael broke the silence.  
  
"Packs quite a punch, doesn't he?" asked Michael.  
  
"Who would have thought," said Max, rubbing his jaw.   
  
"That's just what I was thinking," said Michael. "Who would have thought that Alex would have to stand up for Isabel like that, against YOU. That should tell you something, Maxwell."  
  
End of Chapters One and Two. Chapter Three coming soon.  
  
Well, what did you think? Story off to a good start? Let me know with some reviews, please. I love to hear from my readers, any comments you may have. 


	2. Chapter Three

*****************************  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
"I still can't believe you decked Max," said Liz to Alex. They, along with Isabel and Maria, were in the back room of the Crashdown. Alex had just gotten there, and was told that Isabel had informed Liz and Maria about Max's threat. Both were shocked, but not as much as they were when Alex had told them where he had been.  
  
"If you ask me, Max deserved it," said Maria. "I can't believe he would threaten Isabel. Give him a cheesy mustache, and lately he could be like Adolf Hitler."  
  
Meanwhile, Alex was sitting on the couch, rubbing his hand that he had used to deck Max, which still smarted from rendering the blow to Max's jaw. Isabel was sitting next to him, snuggled up against him and resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"You know," said Isabel, taking Alex's hand and kissing it gently. "I would normally be upset about someone hitting my brother, but I actually find myself hoping you knocked some sense into him." She then kissed him on the neck, and rubbed his chest. "My protector."  
  
"Um, should we leave while you feel each other up or something?" asked Maria.  
  
"Actually, we should be discussing what to do about Max," said Alex.  
  
"You know, somehow I don't believe Alex decking him is going to get through to him," said Liz.  
  
"I agree," said Isabel. "He needs to be taught a lesson."  
  
"I've got an idea about that, actually," said Alex. "We should teach him about just how much freedom you have, Isabel."  
  
"What's the plan?" asked Maria.  
  
"I take Isabel away from Roswell for a couple of days," said Alex. "We don't tell Max where we are going, or when we are coming back. He can stew back here and learn a valuable lesson about control."  
  
"I like it," said Isabel. "But where will we go?"  
  
"How about the Grand Canyon?" asked Alex.  
  
Isabel smiled. "I've never been there," she said. "I hear its beautiful, though. And romantic."  
  
"So, are we going then?" asked Alex.  
  
"We are," said Isabel.  
  
**  
Several days later, Isabel and Alex were on the road in Arizona, heading for the Grand Canyon in Alex's Toyota. The back was loaded up with camping equipment and supplies for several days of camping out.   
  
"I still can't believe we're doing this," said Isabel. "I mean, when did we become such rebels?"  
  
"Um, Isabel, we've taken on FBI agents, alien organisms, and the Sheriff," said Alex. "When have we NOT had to be rebels?"  
  
"Yeah, but I mean...I didn't even tell my parents about this."  
  
"Liz and Maria are covering," said Alex. "Your parents think you are staying with them on a sort of girls weekend. As for my parents, my oldest brother is covering for me. If my parents ask, he's going to tell them I'm staying with him."  
  
"I haven't even seen Max very much," said Isabel. "I saw him once since you hit him at Michael's. He just gave me a weird look, then walked away. God, Alex, I wish I knew if we were doing the right thing."  
  
"He has to learn that you have a right to live your own life," said Alex. "And you will do it on your terms. Anyhow, let's not talk about Max right now. Let's just talk about anything else."  
  
They drove on through the Arizona desert, talking about anything and everything BUT Max Evans. After several hours on the road, they got to the Grand Canyon. Alex had called ahead and reserved a camp site at the South Rim's campground. They set up camp, then went to see the canyon. They watched the sun set together, Isabel leaning back into Alex's embrace, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.  
  
"That's the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen," said Alex, referring to the sun set.  
  
"What's the first?" asked Isabel.  
  
Alex kissed her neck. "You have to ask?"  
  
That night, after eating and sitting around the campfire for a while, they piled into their tent for a good night's sleep. Isabel slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank top, while Alex put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Alex lay down on their sleeping bag first, pulling Isabel down into his arms. She rested her head on Alex's chest, as he pulled the blanket around the two of them.   
  
"Alex," said Isabel. "I was wondering, just....how far you think...do you expect us to..."  
  
"I will do whatever you feel comfortable with, Izzy," said Alex. "I'm not going into this trip with any pre-conceived expectations regarding, well....consummation of our relationship."  
  
"Good," said Isabel. "Alex, I love you dearly, but...I'm just not ready..."  
  
"Shh," said Alex, kissing the top of her head and gently running his hands through her long, blonde hair. "Its okay, I understand. I'm not sure I'm ready either. We'll take that part slow, and do what feels right."  
  
They lay there silently for a few moments, before Isabel said what was on her mind. "I wonder if Max is out looking for me."  
  
"I'd bet he is pretty pissed right now," said Alex.   
  
"I hate being at odds with Max," said Isabel. "Ever since the day we came out of those pods, Max and I have had each other. Now, even with you holding me....I feel somehow...alone."  
  
"Isabel, it will be okay," said Alex. "Deep down, I know Max still loves you. I love you. Michael loves you. Liz and Maria care about you. Even Kyle Valenti is part of your circle of friends now."  
  
"I noticed you left Tess out of that circle just now," said Isabel.   
  
"Damned right," said Alex.  
  
"Look, I'm not exactly pleased with Tess either," said Isabel. "I think she is somehow having an effect on Max in terms of his foul moods lately. But, you...Alex, you seem to hate her with a passion."  
  
"I don't know what it is, Isabel," said Alex. "But for the past month, every time I look at her, or think about her, I sense that there is something dangerous about her. I can't put my finger on it. Its like...there is an answer. I know its there, but its somehow out of my grasp."  
  
"But Tess has become a friend to all of us, really," said Isabel. "Think about that trip we all took to Las Vegas. She even got along pretty well with Liz..."  
  
"And then, I didn't have these feelings of anxiety about her that I do now," said Alex. "Just, for me...do me a favor. Give Tess Harding a wide berth. Please."  
  
"Okay, I will," said Isabel. "If it will make you feel better."  
  
Alex kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. Now, let's get some sleep. We've got more fun lined up for tomorrow."  
  
The next day was fun indeed for the happy couple. Isabel had never really been the outdoorsy type, but as she walked along the trails near the Grand Canyon with Alex, she had never felt more alive. She was in a beautiful place, with the man she loved, and all of her problems and anxieties melted away. Then, the following day, they packed up their camp, and headed back to Roswell, and to whatever they would find waiting for them when they got there.  
  
End of Chapter Three. Chapter Four coming soon.  
  
Yes, I know, this was a mushy chapter, but big things are coming up in the next chapter, so be sure to stay tuned in for the next installment. In the meantime, please keep those reviews coming. Let me know what you think of the story so far, any comments you may have. 


	3. Chapter Four

****************************  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
A week after returning from his trip to the Grand Canyon with Isabel, Alex was heading over to Isabel's house. The sun was setting, painting the sky with bright colors of orange and yellow, just before turning to the blackness of night.   
  
Alex was always happy to see his beloved Isabel, but this time, he was a feeling a little bit of trepidation. Isabel had sounded somewhat strange, subdued, on the phone when she called him and asked him to come over. He knew things had not been the best for her lately. Their little trip out of town pissed Max off even more than he was before, and he had been spending time with Tess, avoiding his sister and the rest of his friends.  
  
He pulled up into the Evans' house, and saw no one's car in the driveway. Isabel's parents were out of town, and Max's jeep was not there either. He figured that Isabel and he would have the house to themselves.  
  
Alex went to the front door and knocked. The door was opened, and Alex stood awestruck by the sight before him. Isabel greeted him wearing a red dress, her hair flowing down past her shoulders, a bright smile decorating Isabel's face.  
  
"Wow!" said Alex. "You...you look...amazing. I didn't know we were doing something...formal, or I would have dressed up..."  
  
"You didn't have to," said Isabel. "I wanted...I wanted to look pretty...for you, tonight."  
  
"Sweetie, you always look beautiful to me," said Alex. He walked forward, and kissed Isabel on the lips. "But, I will say, you have outdone yourself in that department tonight. What's the occasion?"  
  
"Come in," said Isabel. "I'll tell you."  
  
Alex stepped inside and Isabel closed the door. She led him to her bedroom, and indicated that he should have a seat on her bed. Joining him on the bed, Isabel took Alex's hand in hers.  
  
"Alex, there's something I have to tell you," said Isabel. "Something...something has happened. Its all been...very sudden, and very...hard to take in. But I wanted to tell you, in person, now...while I still have time."  
  
"Isabel, you're spooking me a bit here," said Alex. "You make it sound like you're dying."  
  
"I feel like I am, in a way," she said. Gently caressing Alex's cheek, she continued. "Max and Tess....they, well, had sex, and when they did, something happened. Alex, Tess is pregnant with Max's child."  
  
Alex was taken aback by the statement. If he hadn't already been sitting, he would have collapsed onto the bed in shock. He already had been startled by Isabel's revelation, but also had the feeling there was more.  
  
"Go on," he said, knowing that the other shoe was about to drop.  
  
"Alex, the baby...it can't survive in Earth's atmosphere," said Isabel. "Its dying. The only way to save it is to take it to Antar. So, tomorrow...Max, Michael, Tess, and I...we're leaving."  
  
Alex stared at Isabel for several moments with no response, letting the last part of what she said sink in. Isabel, the love of his life, was leaving tomorrow, for another planet. And might never be coming back. He didn't know what to feel, what to say. So, for the moment, he decided to press for details while he sorted out his feelings.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"The granolith," said Isabel. "Tess, somehow, was able to translate the book written in the Antarian language we have. It gave instructions on how to operate the granolith. It leaves tomorrow morning. We're going to be on it."  
  
"Why do you have to go?" asked Alex. "Tess is the one who is knocked up."  
  
"Max is the Father," said Isabel. "And my brother. We've been angry with each other lately, but...he is still my brother. We've patched things up between us, at least. Alex, I love you so much, but Max...he is my home. He needs me, and I need him. But believe me, it is tearing me apart that I have to leave you and my parents, and our friends behind."  
  
"But how do you know that Tess isn't lying about this?" asked Alex. "You know she has always been more interested in going to Antar than the rest of you. And she just happens to translate this book in the nick of time. Isabel, I don't like this. This whole thing stinks to high heaven, and Tess is behind it."  
  
"Alex, I know you are upset," said Isabel. "And I also know how you have been suspicious of Tess lately. But, Max...he was able to communicate, mentally, with the baby. He confirmed the fact that Tess is pregnant, and the baby is dying. How she translated the book is not germain to that fact."  
  
"Isabel, something inside of me is telling me that this is all wrong, that Tess is pulling some kind of fast one on all of you," said Alex.  
  
"Alex!" said Isabel, with frustration. "Maybe you are right! Maybe she did arrange all of this so she could go back to Antar. I don't know! But what I do know is that we are going, because Max needs to help his son, and I need to be there for him!"  
  
She got up from the bed and walked over to the window. Alex stared at her for a moment, doing nothing, until he heard her begin to sob. Then, the protective boyfriend instinct kicked in, and he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Alex. "I...I guess, I don't want you to go."  
  
"I don't want to leave you, Alex," said Isabel. "But I have to. This is going to be my last night on Earth, literally. I wanted to spend it with you."  
  
"Can you take me with you, tomorrow?" asked Alex.  
  
Isabel shook her head. "No," she said. "The granolith only has room for four. It was made for us. Even if there was room, I wouldn't take you with me. I couldn't do that to you. Take you away from your life, here."  
  
"You are my life," said Alex.  
  
"Alex, I don't know if I will be able to come back to you," said Isabel. "If I can, I will. Believe that. But, just in case that day never comes, I want you to go on with your life. Don't wait for me. Be happy."  
  
Now, tears were running down Alex's cheeks as well as Isabel's. "But, how can I be happy when you are gone? When I don't know whether you are safe? Isabel, I love you."  
  
"And I love you," said Isabel. "I feel like I am dying because I have to leave you. But, I didn't want to leave without....Alex, I....I was wondering if you would do something for me."  
  
"Anything," said Alex.  
  
"Alex, I don't know if you are ready for this or not, but we have so little time left for us. Feel free to say no if you aren't ready," said Isabel. "But, since this will be our last night together ....Alex, will...will you make love to me?"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Alex.  
  
"Very," said Isabel.  
  
The two lovers began to kiss passionately, and slowly made their way over to the waiting bed.  
  
**  
Alex was standing in a void of zeros and ones, green ones such as those that appeared on an old computer screen before the more modern graphic displays came along. The numbers filled the space around him, seeming to take away all of his room to breath.   
  
Finally, in desperation to escape from being smothered by the numbers, Alex broke through them by ramming his fist into the void, and the numbers fell away like broken glass. Replacing them was a room, spartanly furnished with bashe walls, a bed, and a table with some papers on it. He stood there for a moment, trying to figure out where he was at, finding the room somehow familiar, but not able to quite remember where he had seen it.  
  
Then, much to his surprise, he saw another Alex come into the room. He came out of a bathroom, put on a coat, and left the room. Curious, Alex followed his double into a corridor of what looked like a college dormitory. They walked past other students who were carrying school books and talking about various topics, and exited the building. Alex recognized the campus-it was the University in Las Cruces. He had been there once before for a computer conference that he begged his Dad to take him to when he was in the 9th Grade. The University had a top class super computer and computer technology department, and was on the list of possible colleges for Alex to attend.  
  
He followed his double across campus to another building, which Alex recognized as the computer sciences building. They went into the building, made their way through the corridors, and entered a room with a terminal which seemed to access the supercomputer in the building. The other Alex sat down, punched in a code, and began working.  
  
Alex was curious to see what his double was working on, and got closer. Looking on the screen, he saw a series of symbols which looked somehow familiar, and they were being translated into English.   
  
Then, in a flash, the scene around Alex changed. He was now standing in Sheriff Valenti's house in Roswell, in Kyle's room to be exact. The other Alex was also there, and seemed to be talking to someone in a strange tone. The double sounded almost like robot, spouting off something about "the Royal Four", whom Alex knew to be Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess.  
  
Much to Alex's surprise, he saw that his double was speaking to Tess. The other listened intently to what the other Alex had to say, then spoke to him.  
  
"You have done well," said Tess. "You will remember nothing. You had a great trip to Sweeden, and that is what you will remember. Nothing of this is real, only the trip to Sweeden is real. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand," said the other Alex.  
  
Then, Kyle walked into the room, and looked startled. Tess turned to him, stared at him intently, and spoke slowly to Kyle. "Go away, remember nothing of this. This never...happened. Understood?"  
  
Kyle nodded, turned, and left the room. Tess then turned to the other Alex.  
  
"Return to Roswell now," said Tess. "Remember, you have been in Sweeden, and can't wait to tell your friends about it. You even have slides to show them, a girl to tell them about. That is your reality now. This never happened."  
  
The scene began to fade away again, and the void of numbers returned. Alex was enveloped by the numbers once again, but instinctively fought against them. They were keeping him from a memory, a memory he had accessed. Somehow, he knew that he was remembering two sets of events, but couldn't figure out which was real and which was not. Alex screamed, his mind a jumble of mixed up information, until finally, the numbers once again shattered and disintegrated. Then, a face, the face of Tess Harding, stared at him, telling him to forget.   
  
"NO!!" Alex screamed. "IT'S ALL A LIE!! YOU ARE A LIE!! I REMEMBER!! I WILL REMEMBER!!"  
  
Then, Alex rose up and screamed, finding himself in bed, waking from the dream. But Alex knew what he remembered was not a dream, it was an awakened memory. Alex now remembered the truth. He had never gone to Sweeden. That was a lie, a trick of the mind, caused by Tess Harding. She mind warped him, and used him to translate a book-the Antarian book that included instructions on how to operate the granolith.  
  
"That's how," thought Alex. "The book...translated...trap...Isabel...danger."  
  
"ISABEL!" said Alex, reaching over to find the bed next to him empty.  
  
After making love to Isabel in her bed, the two lovers lay together side by side, Isabel snuggled up against Alex, her head resting on his chest. They didn't say anything, until they exchanged a quiet "I love you", before Alex drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Alex of no one in particular. "Danger....Isabel...Tess...lies..."  
  
His mind was all a jumble. He couldn't even remember where he was, what day it was, for a few moments. The only thoughts that held clearly in his mind were "Isabel" and "danger", and the source of that danger, "Tess". The memories of what had trully happened to him for that month he was away from Roswell were flooding back, but his false memories remained, and they clouded his mind with confusing imagery.  
  
Then, Alex saw a piece of paper on the bed where Isabel had been sleeping just hours before. He reached over, and looked at the note, but could only get a few words of it into his head. Isabel had left, was leaving, said goodbye. The rest were platitudes of love and rememberance.  
  
"No," said Alex. "Warn....help....need to stop Tess....danger...Isabel..."  
  
He reached over, and grabbed the phone. He needed to call for help. He tried to remember the number. His mind was still clouded. Finally, the number appeared in his mind, and he dialed.  
  
The phone rang. Then, a voice answered on the other line.  
  
"Hello."  
  
It was Liz Parker. Alex sighed with relief.  
  
"Liz," said Alex, sounding slightly like he was sobbing.  
  
"Alex," said Liz with a startled tone over the phone. "What...what's wrong?"  
  
"Isabel...others, gone," he said.  
  
"I know," said Liz. "They'll be leaving soon. They've gone to the granolith."  
  
"NO!" said Alex. "Danger...Tess...she did something to me. I was never in Sweeden. She mind warped me, Liz. Help me!! Help Isabel!!! My mind...my head...its all so mixed up!!!! Isabel in danger!! STOP THEM!! TESS IS LYING!!!"  
  
End of Chapter Four. Chapter Five coming soon.  
  
Ah, cliffhangers. Don't you love them? You'll just have to tune in for the next installment to find out what happens next. In the meantime, please do post some reviews for my story. Let me know what you think of it so far. Any comments you may have are welcomed. 


	4. Chapter Five

*****************************  
CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
"I'm not going with you," said Michael to Max and the others, standing in the Granolith chamber. "My life is here. For better or worse, this is my home."  
  
Max and Michael give each other a hug goodbye. Then, Max looks tentatively at Isabel.  
  
"I'd understand if you wanted to stay," said Max.   
  
"You are my home, Max," said Isabel. "Yeah, I'll be leaving a lot behind here, but...I need to go with you."  
  
"Whoever is going needs to go now," said Tess with frustration. "Whoever isn't better get out."  
  
Michael gives Isabel a hug, then makes his way to the entrance to the chamber. Much to his surprise, when he opens the chamber, he finds Liz and Maria outside, trying to get in.  
  
"Michael!" yelled Liz with surprise.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" asked Michael.  
  
"Michael, Tess mind warped Alex," said Liz.   
  
"She did what?" asked Michael.  
  
"Where's Max?" asked Liz.  
  
"Inside," said Michael. "Come on. He'd better hear this."  
  
The three of them made their way into the Granolith chamber. Max, Isabel, and Tess reacted with surprise when they saw Michael coming back with Liz and Maria.  
  
"MAX!" yelled Liz. "Don't go. Tess lied to you, to all of you. She mind warped Alex."  
  
"What?!" asked Isabel. "What do you mean? What's going on?"  
  
"That's how she was able to translate that book," said Maria. "Alex. She mind warped him, used him to translate the book in Las Cruces, the supercomputer there."  
  
"The whole Sweeden trip was a false memory," said Liz. "To explain his absence. Alex...broke the mind warp this morning. He's...he's in pretty bad shape. He's at Kyle's house, he's with him. Alex warned me, told me what he could, then collapsed unconscious. He is so screwed up because of what Tess did to him."  
  
Max looked at Tess with a stone cold expression. "Is this true?" asked Max. "Did you mind warp Alex?"  
  
"You AUTOMATICALLY believe that little bitch, don't you?!" yelled Tess.  
  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT LIZ LIKE THAT!" screamed Max.  
  
"I AM YOUR WIFE, MAX! She is nothing!" yelled Tess.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" yelled Max.  
  
"Yes, I did," said Tess. "I did what was necessary!"  
  
"You mind warped Alex!" yelled Isabel. Then, she screamed. "YOU BITCH!!" Isabel reached out with her powers and sent Tess flying against the wall of the chamber.  
  
"That won't solve anything, Isabel!" yelled Max. "The baby. You might hurt it. Michael, Isabel, Liz, Maria, get out. Leave. I'll be along in a minute."  
  
"But Max..."began Liz.  
  
"Now, please," said Max.  
  
The others complied, leaving Max alone with Tess in the room. They exited the granolith chamber, and waited outside for Max to come out. In the meantime, Isabel grabbed Liz by the shoulders.  
  
"Liz," she said frantically. "Alex, is he okay?!! Is he hurt?!"  
  
"His mind," said Liz. "The mind warp really messed him up. He was confused, weak, could barely hold a coherent thought. He mustered enough focus to warn me, then collapsed on the ground like a rag doll. We found him at your house. Kyle took him to his place, while Maria and I came out to warn you."  
  
"I wonder how he broke the mind warp," commented Michael.  
  
"He was protecting Isabel," said Maria. "That's what he kept saying. 'Protect Isabel.'"  
  
"He must have somehow known, in his mind, that Isabel was in danger," said Liz. "And that Tess was the cause. It gave him the determination to break the mind warp."  
  
Isabel was crying now, thinking about Alex in pain and broken by what Tess did to him. "He knew," she said, amidst sobs. "He kept warning me to stay away from Tess. Last night, he was so suspicious of what Tess had told us. I should have listened to him."  
  
Michael took Isabel into his arms and held her. "It'll be alright," said Michael. "Max can heal him. He'll be okay."  
  
"Yeah, like he did Brody," said Maria. "Remember, when he took us hostage because of his resurfaced memories from the alien mind link."  
  
"I hope so," said Isabel. "God, why didn't I listen to him. I can't loose him. I CAN'T!"  
  
Max came out of the granolith chamber, and told everyone to run. They took off down the slope of the hill, and turned to look back when they heard an explosion. The group watched as the granolith space ship shot off into the sky like a bullet.  
  
"Tess was setting us up," said Max. "Nasedo made a deal with Khivar long ago, and Tess was part of the deal. She was going to turn us over to Khivar when we got home."  
  
"She's gone, then," said Michael.  
  
Max nodded. "So is my baby," he said. "That part was no lie, at least."  
  
"I'm sorry, Max," said Liz.   
  
Max turned and took Liz into his arms, holding onto her for dear life.   
  
"You were coming out," said Maria to Michael. "You were staying, for me, weren't you?"  
  
Michael didn't voice a reply. He didn't have to. Maria flung herself into Michael's embrace.  
  
"Max," said Isabel frantically. "Alex needs you."  
  
**  
The group arrived at the Valenti home, Maria's car screeching to a halt outside of the house. The whole way there, Isabel had been telling Maria to drive faster.  
  
When they arrived, Isabel was the first to jump out of the car and dart towards the front door of the house. The rest of the group followed at a gallop as well.  
  
Isabel threw open the front door, not even bothering to knock. "ALEX!" she screamed.  
  
"In here, Isabel!" yelled Kyle's voice from his bedroom.  
  
The group raced into Kyle's room, and found him sitting on his bed next to the unconscious form of Alex Whitman. The latter had a troubled expression on his face, and seemed to be writhing in pain or confusion in his sleep.  
  
"Alex," said Isabel, running over to the bed. She fell down to the floor next to Alex, and leaned over him. She ran her fingers through his hair, touched his cheek with the back of her hand, kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"He's been out since Liz and Maria left," said Kyle. "I didn't know whether I should try to wake him."  
  
"I need him to wake up and look at me so I can heal him," said Max. He knelt down next to Isabel on the floor. "Alex," he said. "Wake up. I need you to wake up."  
  
No response.  
  
"Alex," said Kyle, shaking his unconscious form. "Wake up, buddy."  
  
"You try, Isabel," said Liz. "He'll wake up for you, I know he will."  
  
Isabel leaned in close to Alex. "Alex," she said. "Please, wake up. I need you. I need your help. I'm scared. Please, wake up. For me."  
  
Slowly, Alex opened his eyes, and smiled slightly. "Isabel," he whispered. Then, the look of pain and confusion returned. He tried to retreat back into the comfortable abyss of unconsciousness, but Max grabbed his face.   
  
"Alex, look at me," he said. "I need you to look at me."  
  
Alex stared blankly at Max. The latter kept his hands on the sides of Alex's head. After a few moments, they began to glow, as Max's gaze held Alex's while the healing process took place.  
  
After a few moments, the glowing ceased, and Max removed his hands from Alex's head. The latter began to breath easily, and tried to sit up.  
  
"Max," he said. Then, he looked at Isabel. "Thank God, you're safe."  
  
Isabel leaned in and captured Alex's lips in a kiss. Then, everyone else exhaled with relief at the fact that their friend was apparently going to be okay.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Maria.  
  
"Tired," said Alex. "Confused...trying to separate out the false memories Tess planted from the real ones. But, the pain...the inability to focus is gone."  
  
"Rest now," said Liz. "I'm sure you'll feel better after you sleep."  
  
"I'll stay with you," said Isabel, laying down beside Alex on the bed.  
  
"Kyle," said Liz. "Is it okay if he sleeps here for a while?"  
  
"Sure," said Kyle. Then, he turned to the others. "Tess? What about her?"  
  
"She's gone, good riddance," said Michael. "The little bitch was setting us up. And she used Alex to do it."  
  
Kyle closed his eyes, and ran his hands through his hair. "I still can't believe this," he said. "How could she? I...I..."  
  
He quickly darted out of the room, wanting to be alone for a bit. The others heard his front door open and close, indicating the hurt young man had left the house.  
  
"Let's give Alex a chance to rest," said Max. He, Michael, Liz, and Maria, left the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Isabel lay with Alex on the bed. He was already sound asleep. She rested her head on Alex's chest, and wrapped her arms around him. Then, she too drifted off to sleep.  
  
End of Chapter Five. Chapter Six coming soon.  
  
That crisis might have abated, but the story is far from over, so be sure to tune in for the next installment. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far. I really enjoy getting feedback on how the story is going. Please do continue to post reviews for the story, letting me know what you think. Any comments you may have are welcomed. 


	5. Chapter Six

********************************  
CHAPTER SIX:  
  
It had been two months since Tess had left for Antar, since her treachery was revealed just in time to save Max, Michael, and Isabel, from her trap. Alex was considered by the group to be the hero of the situation, being able to break Tess's mind warp and save them by remembering the truth. This especially touched Isabel, who knew the reason why Alex had been able to break the mind warp-because he knew she was in danger, and was protecting her from it. It made her love Alex even more than she did before.  
  
Alex, however, had not been himself since he broke the mind warp. He was moody at times, somewhat reclusive, and had become somehow more serious than he was before. Although Max had been able to repair much of the damage left by the warp, there were still psychological scars. Talking to Isabel once, he told her that he must know what it feels like for women who have been raped. The sense of violation, of one's person and psyche having been ravaged and violated and exploited, made him feel less whole somehow.   
  
Throughout the healing process, Isabel was never far from Alex's side. She tried to get him to go out with her as much as possible, do normal things that boyfriends and girlfriends do on dates. They went to the movies quite a bit, went camping once in Frasier Woods, had lunches or dinners at the Crashdown with their friends. However, there was a new dimension to their relationship now-they were intimately involved with each other. That night before what Isabel thought would be her departure for Antar, she and Alex had made love, entering new territory in their relationship as a result. They continued as lovers, finding times to have liaisons in either Isabel's room or Alex's, when their parents were not home of course. They were careful, though, to make sure Isabel did not get pregnant, a lesson learned from Max's experience with Tess.  
  
Slowly, Isabel was getting Alex to come out of his shell, and he was becoming something of his former self again. Though, even Alex said he may never totally recover from what Tess did to him. The experience had been a profound one, and only time would tell what kind of permanent changes it might have made to Alex.  
  
The other person Alex spent quite a bit of time with was, of all people, Kyle. The two young men had shared a similar experience, being betrayed by Tess. They had already been developing a friendship before this, but now that friendship was becoming even greater. Alex had decided that he needed to become more physically fit, more athletic than he had been. So, he and Kyle began jogging together, lifting weights, playing basketball. Many of the other young people in Roswell who went to school with Alex were often shocked to see him and Kyle Valenti, star jock of West Roswell High, jogging down the streets of Roswell together.  
  
One morning, Alex and Kyle came into the Crashdown after a morning run, dripping with sweat from the physical exertion.  
  
"I'm telling you, Alex, I would have beaten you if it wasn't for that damned rise in the sidewalk," said Kyle, as they entered through the door.  
  
"Oh, dream on, it wasn't some rise in the sidewalk that caused you to trip," said Alex. "It was you staring at that girl's ass that distracted you."  
  
"Now, Buddha says we should respect nature's wonders," said Kyle. "I was merely following his teachings."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess Buddha would say you tripping would be the universe teaching you to appreciate paying attention while your running," said Alex.  
  
"Hey, guys," said Maria. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Some glasses of water would be great," said Alex.  
  
"Coming up," she said.  
  
"Hey, isn't Liz supposed to be working today?" asked Alex.  
  
"She's out, again," said Maria. "This is the second time this week I've had to cover her shift because she was out."  
  
"With Max, huh," said Kyle.  
  
"You got it," said Maria. "I swear, half the time I see them lately, they are playing kissy face with each other."  
  
"Playing kissy face?" asked Kyle. "What is this, Sweet Valley High?"  
  
"You know what I mean," said Maria.   
  
"Alex," said the voice of Isabel, as she entered the diner and saw Alex sitting at the counter. The latter immediately went over to Isabel and kissed her.  
  
"Talking about kissy face," said Kyle.  
  
"I heard that," said Alex, walking over with Isabel.  
  
"Hey, any of you seen Max?" asked Isabel.  
  
"We were just talking about that, actually," said Kyle. "Liz isn't here either. Had Maria cover her shift."  
  
"I swear, Max has been acting really weird and secretive lately," said Isabel. "I don't know where he is going or what he is doing half the time. And he is usually doing this stuff with Liz."  
  
"Oh, God," said Maria. "I just had a scary thought. What if...what if Liz is pregnant with Max's baby, and they are trying to figure out what to do about it?"  
  
"I think you are stretching there, Maria," said Alex. "I mean, Liz pregnant with Max's love child..."  
  
"LIZ IS PREGNANT!" said Michael, coming around the corner and overhearing the last part of what Alex said. "OH SHIT!"  
  
"No, Michael, she is not pregnant," said Isabel.  
  
"At least we don't think she is pregnant," said Maria.  
  
"Who's pregnant?" asked Mr. Parker, coming out from the back room, carrying a box of supplies.  
  
"Liz," said Kyle.  
  
"WHAT?!" asked Mr. Parker, dropping the box of supplies.  
  
Isabel slapped Kyle on the shoulder. "You DORK!" she said. Then, turning to Mr. Parker. "She isn't, I promise," said Isabel. "It was just...nothing, never mind, Mr. Parker."  
  
"Hey, guys," said Liz, as she came onto the scene with Max.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at them with somewhat curious expressions. Liz and Max stared back at them, then each other, then back at the group.  
  
"What's...up?" asked Max.  
  
"Maria thinks Liz is pregnant," said Michael.  
  
"WHAT?!" said Liz and Max in unison.  
  
"Liz, sweetheart," said Mr. Parker. "Please, tell me, you aren't..."  
  
"NO!" said Liz. "Absolutely not, I promise."  
  
Mr. Parker sighed with relief. "Thank goodness," he said. Then, turning to look at Max. "Because if she was, well...let's just say I have plenty of very...sharp...kitchen knives back there. I would hate to have to...cut you off, if you get my meaning, Max Evans."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Max, nodding.  
  
Mr. Parker went into the backroom, leaving the group of friends in the main room of the diner. After the elder Parker had left, the group starting laughing hysterically at the scene that had just played out before them. All except Max, who was still a little gun shy after Mr. Parker's veiled threat.  
  
**  
Later that evening, Isabel and Alex were laying in the latter's bed, snuggled close together under the sheets and enjoying each other's company. As they lay there, Alex looked down at his beautiful Isabel, her head resting on his chest, and smiled.  
  
"Izzy," he said. "You're awfully quiet. Something bothering you?"  
  
"Its just...Max," she said. "He's been so subdued lately, around everyone but Liz. He doesn't really talk to Michael or me about what he is doing, or where he and Liz go together."  
  
"You sure he just doesn't want to keep his romantic life private?" asked Alex. "I mean, did you tell Max that you and I would be making love this evening, or any of the other times we have done so?"  
  
"Its not just that," said Isabel. "I think Max is desperately searching for some way to get to his son. As for Liz...I think she is half trying to help him, and half enjoying the fact they are together again."  
  
"It has got to be rough for him," said Alex. "Knowing that your son is out there in the universe somewhere, in the care of a bitch like Tess, and possibly in Khivar's hands."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Isabel.  
  
"Give him time," said Alex. "Time heals all wounds. Mostly. I have recent experience with that."  
  
Isabel raised her head and gently kissed Alex on the lips. "How have you been feeling?"   
  
"Better," he said. "I tell you, for some reason, this physical regimen I'm doing now with Kyle...I mean, it does a lot for the self esteem to be more in shape, if you get my drift."  
  
"I was always happy with how you were before," said Isabel. "Though, I can feel when you hold me you've put on some muscle. It does feel good."  
  
"I just....needed a confidence builder, after what happened," said Alex. "But believe me, you are the best confidence builder a guy could have. So, you looking forward to starting college?"  
  
"I guess," said Isabel. "I'm going to miss not seeing all of you at school though. Its going to be different."  
  
"I'm just a phone call or a car ride away, you know that," said Alex. "I'm actually glad to be starting back to school. It will be good to be busy, I think."  
  
"Oh," said Isabel, running her hand down Alex's body through the sheets. "I haven't been keeping you busy enough?"  
  
"Whoa!" said Alex, when Isabel touched a sensitive spot. "Hell yeah, you have. But, I mean, my mind busy, vs. other...body parts."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm just a sex toy, not stimulating to your great intellect," said Isabel, with a tone of mock insult.   
  
The two leaned in and started kissing each other. "No," said Alex, in between kisses. "Not what I meant, either...its just...you know, there are different forms of distraction..."  
  
"Don't try to weasel out of it," said Isabel, lapping at Alex's lips with her tongue. "You implied I wasn't enough of a distraction for you. I guess I will have to show you just how distracting I can be. When are your parents expected back again?"  
  
"Not for another hour," said Alex, pulling Isabel closer to him.  
  
"Just enough time," said Isabel.  
  
The two lovers then became lost in each other again, distracting one another from everything else but each other.  
  
End of Chapter Six. Chapter Seven coming soon.  
  
Okay, that was a sort of a comedic/romantic interlude type of chapter. I like to insert those now and again. Anyhow, prepare for the fluff to end and for events to bring more trouble in the chapters ahead. Stay tuned and don't miss it. In the meantime, thank you for the reviews I have gotten so far, and please do continue to post them. Feedback for the story is most appreciated. 


	6. Chapter Seven

**********************************  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
Alex was sitting in his room, busily working at his computer, trying to figure out the right   
way to put something into words. He remembered briefly how he had wished back in the   
summer that school would start again, so he could be busy doing school work. Now, as   
he sat doing school work for the third hour, he wondered why in the world he wished for   
the work load to come back. He had always been an honors student, very good at   
cracking the books and studying. But this school year was not even a month old, and he   
was already swamped with work. He hadn't even had time to see Isabel in two days.  
  
Upon returning to school, Alex had been told by his computer science teacher, Mr.   
Weschler, that he thought Alex should enter into a competition where high school   
students submitted written essays and presentations on where computer technology was   
going in the 21rst Century. The competition would be held in Santa Fe, and a winner   
would be selected to go to national competition in New York. The final winner would   
get a ten thousand dollar college scholarship.   
  
Alex jumped at the chance. This would give him an opportunity to show his worth, to   
win at something big, and gain a little recognition for the computer geek for a change.   
When he told Isabel, she was very supportive of his decision, and wanted to go to Santa   
Fe with him to see him give his presentation, and (she was sure) see Alex win. The   
competition was coming up next weekend, and he had to push to get the project ready, as   
well as keep up with his other school work.  
  
He heard a knock at the front door. "Argh," said Alex, leaving his work to go and get the   
door, knowing he was the only one home to answer it.  
  
Alex opened the door, and found a frantic Isabel outside. She walked in and threw her   
arms around him.  
  
"Thank God you're home," she said.  
  
Alex kissed her on the cheek. "What's wrong?", he asked, closing the door and leading   
Isabel to his room.  
  
"Its Max and Liz," said Isabel. "They've been arrested."  
  
"What?!" said Alex, with shock. "On what charge?"  
  
"Armed robbery," said Isabel. "In Colorado."  
  
"What…armed…" said Alex, completely flabbergasted. "That's nuts! They must have   
the wrong people!"  
  
"I don't know," said Isabel. "I haven't seen Max for days. I didn't even know he was in   
Colorado. Dammit, he's been so distant, with only Liz allowed into what he's been up   
to! Anyhow, I don't know what's going on, but my parents are already on their way to   
Colorado. Michael and Maria are going, too. I need you to take me. Can you?"  
  
"Um, Isabel," said Alex. "The technology competition in Santa Fe is NEXT   
WEEKEND! I've got to get my presentation and paper finished!"  
  
"Alex!" said Isabel. "I NEED you to go with me! I just…I don't know what's going   
on!"  
  
"Isabel, sweetie, I'm sure everything will be alright," said Alex, putting his hands on   
Isabel's shoulders for comfort. "Your parents will take care of it, and Michael and Maria   
will be there with you. But, honey, I can't. I wish I could, but this is too important!"  
  
"More important than ME?" asked Isabel. "Alex, my brother and his girlfriend are in   
JAIL! For armed robbery! They may go to prison! I need you there to support me!"  
  
"Isabel, you know how important you are to me," said Alex. "And if there was going to   
be no one there to support you, Max, and Liz, I would go in a minute! But, between your   
parents, Michael, and Maria, I think you'll be okay! And if things get really bad, call   
me!"  
  
Isabel shook away Alex's hands. "How can you do this?! I can't believe you are not   
going to be there for me!! How can you not be there for me?"  
  
"BE THERE FOR YOU!" said Alex. "I broke a fucking mind warp to save you not two   
months ago! How can you say I haven't been there for you?!"  
  
"Oh, what, you are trying to play at the martyr to get me to forget about the fact that you   
are abandoning me for some STUPID PAPER!" yelled Isabel.  
  
"This 'stupid paper' is something YOU encouraged me to do!" said Alex. "This will give   
me a chance to prove I can do something, that I can win at something! This is my   
moment to shine! This is so important to me, Isabel! Why can't you see that?!"  
  
"What about Liz?!" said Isabel. "She is like your sister, and you…"  
  
"Liz would agree with me," said Alex. "She would be supportive of me in this! She has   
plenty of help up there with her! I can't believe my own girlfriend can't understand how   
important this is for me!"  
"You selfish bastard!" yelled Isabel. "I can't…"  
  
"How DARE YOU!" yelled Alex back. "After all I've been through because I've known   
you, because I LOVE you! You call ME selfish because I have a chance to do something   
important with my life beyond the alien CRAP I put up with because I'm with you! You   
self-righteous BITCH!"  
  
Isabel slapped Alex in the face hard, and ran out of his room.  
  
"Wait, Isabel!" said Alex.  
  
"NO!" said Isabel. "I have to catch Michael and Maria before they leave! Thanks for   
NOTHING!"   
  
She stormed out of the house, and left Alex standing there in the front doorway. As she   
took off down the street in her mother's car, Alex slammed the front door and went back   
into his room. He sat down at his desk, and threw a bunch of papers on the floor. Alex   
sat there fuming for a while, before finally clearing his head and going back to his work.  
  
"I may have just lost Isabel over this," said Alex to himself. "I'd better make sure it was   
worth it."  
  
**  
The next weekend, everyone was back in Roswell, with Max and Liz having been cleared   
of the charges. However, all was not well. Liz's parents have forbidden her from having   
any contact at all with Max, even in school. Max is banned from even entering the   
Crashdown. Meanwhile, Max's father, who actually helped him get Liz out of jail, had   
demanded to know the truth of why he tried to rob the convenience store. Max moved   
out of the house when Mr. Evans made an end to the secrecy a condition for living under   
his roof.  
  
Isabel, though glad her brother was out of jail, was still miserable herself that weekend,   
as she went to the grocery store. She hadn't seen Alex since their fight, on purpose.   
Isabel was still furious with him for not going with her to Colorado, for not being there   
when she needed him. A part of her, the reasonable part, was telling her that Alex loves   
her, but that he needed to do the work for the competition. But the emotional part, the   
angry part, was winning the battle in her at the moment. She hadn't even gone to Santa   
Fe this weekend to see him give his presentation. Alex had tried to call her, to make up   
with her, but she had refused his calls.  
  
Once in the store, she pulled out her shopping list and started to look for the necessary   
items. As she turned to walk down an aisle, she heard someone say her name.  
  
"Isabel," said the man's voice.  
  
Isabel turned to see Jessie Ramirez, the new lawyer at her Father's law firm, standing   
there smiling at her. "Oh, hello, Mr. Ramirez."  
  
"Please, call me Jessie," he said. "I mean, I'm not an old man or anything."  
  
"No, he isn't," thought Isabel, who thought the tall, boyishly handsome Jessie was   
actually really cute.  
  
"Alright, Jessie," said Isabel. "How's it going?"  
  
"Fine," said Jessie. "Look, since I ran into you here, I've been wondering…would you   
be interested in….going out to dinner with me, say, one night this coming week? Feel   
free to say no, of course, but…I just would like to get to know you better."  
  
Isabel was fighting a war within herself. The rational part of her told her not to, that she   
still loved Alex. But another part of her, the part that was angry with Alex, told her that   
this guy she is really attracted to is asking her out. Why not play the field just a little and   
go out with him? Finally, she made a decision.  
  
"Okay," she said. "How about tonight?"  
  
"Tonight!" said Jessie. "Wow! That would be…great, yeah, sure! Say, about seven   
o'clock."  
  
"Great," said Isabel. "Where should we meet?"  
  
"How about that restaurant on fifth," said Jessie. "Antonio's."  
  
"Sounds great," said Isabel. "I'll see you there."  
  
"Great," said Jessie.  
  
***  
That evening, a beaming Alex Whitman stepped into the Crashdown diner, and was   
greeted by Liz and Maria.  
  
"Hey!" said Maria.  
  
"Does that smile mean you won?!" asked Liz.  
  
Alex's smile grew even wider. "You are looking at the guy who is going to represent the   
state of New Mexico at the final competition in NEW YORK CITY!"  
  
"AHH!" screamed Liz and Maria at the same time. Jumping up and down, and then   
grabbing Alex in a big hug.  
  
"I am SO proud of you!" said Liz.   
  
"I knew you could do it!" said Maria.  
  
"Thanks, girls," said Alex. "So, have any of you seen Isabel?"  
  
The girl's expressions turned serious. "No, sorry, Alex," said Maria. "I can't believe she   
didn't go with you."  
  
"She's still pissed at me," said Alex.  
  
"Hey, Max has tried talking to her, so have I," said Liz. "We tried to tell her how we   
weren't upset you couldn't come to Colorado, but Isabel was still pissed."  
  
"I can't believe her," said Maria. "But, look, just give her some time to cool down, then   
talk with her."  
  
"I guess that will give me time to get ready for New York," said Alex. "I want to spruce   
up my presentation even more. Who knows, I may even place!"  
  
"Bull!" said Maria. "You will WIN that puppy, Alex! I know you can!"  
  
"So when is it again?" asked Liz.  
  
"September Eighth through the Tenth," said Alex. "I will leave that Friday before, then   
come back the following Tuesday. I'll miss a couple of days of school, but Mr. Weschler   
said he'll talk to my teachers about getting my make up work ahead of time. I can do it   
on the plane! My parents and Mr. Weschler are both going with me."  
  
"I wish we could," said Maria. "I've always wanted to go to New York, and I would love   
to see you win!"  
  
"Hey, we'll be thinking about you at least," said Liz. "And don't worry about Isabel.   
Maria's right. She still loves you, and I'm sure she'll come around once she's cooled   
down and you two have a chance to talk. In the meantime, I'd bet you are hungry.   
Dinner, tonight, is on the house!"  
  
"Awesome," said Alex, sitting down at the counter, while Liz and Maria went back to   
work. The young man was happy with how things were going with the competition, but   
this was tempered by his thoughts of Isabel and how much he missed her. He just hoped   
she would come around, and that he wouldn't loose her.  
  
End of Chapter Seven. Chapter Eight coming soon.  
  
Well, some of you have been wondering if Jessie was going to come into the picture.   
Well, there he is. But, do not give up hope. Alex and Isabel still have a chance, and the   
course of events are going to help give them a chance to find one another again. Major   
stuff happening in the next chapter, so don't miss it. Meanwhile, please keep those   
reviews coming with more great feedback on the story.  
  
(P.S. I know the significance of Alex's teacher's name to the show. It's a little inside   
joke. Let me know if you have picked up on it) 


	7. Chapter Eight

*******************************  
CHAPTER EIGHT:  
  
Isabel came strolling into the Crashdown diner, hoping to grab a quick lunch before hitting the books and studying for a major exam for one of her classes. She hadn't been in the diner for a while, because she was worried she might see Alex there. Confronting him was just not something she was ready to do yet.   
  
Isabel was having mixed feelings about what to do. She had been out on two dates with Jessie Ramirez, and liked him. But, she still loved Alex, and part of her missed him. Until she figured out just what she wanted to do, Isabel was avoiding Alex. But, she knew through Michael and Max that Alex was in New York this weekend for the competition, so he wouldn't be at the Crashdown.  
  
"Hey, Isabel!" said Kyle, sitting at the counter eating a hamburger. "Care to sit with a grease monkey?"  
  
Isabel smiled and came over to sit next to Kyle, who was on lunch break from his job at the garage. "Just for a minute," she said. "I'm getting my order to go."  
  
"What'll it be?" asked Maria from behind the counter.  
  
"Just a tuna melt," she said. "To go."  
  
"Okay, coming right up," said Maria, going to put in the order.  
  
"So, how have you been?" asked Kyle. "Haven't seen you around."  
  
"I've been busy," she said.  
  
"Busy avoiding Alex, I'd bet," he said, taking a bite of his burger.  
  
"Yeah, well, he asked for that," said Isabel. "I still can't believe he put his paper ahead of me. I really needed his support."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Kyle. "So, that means that you are physically or emotionally damaged, permanently, because you went to Colorado when Max and Liz where in jail, and Alex wasn't there to support you? Funny, I didn't notice."  
  
"No, I mean...I got through it," said Isabel. "But...I was really scared and upset, and Alex just..."  
  
"Look, Isabel," said Kyle. "Let me ask you something. Did Alex act like he didn't care that you were upset or worried about Max and Liz?"  
  
"Well, no," said Isabel. "He said I could call him if I needed to talk to him."  
  
"So, he was basically telling you that he would have really liked to have gone with you, but there was something that was preventing him from doing so," said Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, a paper and presentation for some conference..." said Isabel.  
  
"That is giving him a chance to go to New York, compete nationally, gain recognition for his intelligence and ability, and maybe a full college scholarship," said Kyle. "That's a big thing for Alex. Isabel, you have always gotten noticed because of the way you look. You have always been popular, even though you keep your secret hidden. Alex is different. He's always been the geek, the guy who went unnoticed. Nobody gave him much of a second thought. Until he was brought into your little alien conspiracy. It made him feel important, needed. Then, you becoming close with him made him feel needed even more. But, this competition...this was a chance for him to shine on his own, stand on his own two feet. It was an opportunity to win confidence in himself, to shine for who he is, not just because he is YOUR boyfriend, or part of some ultra-secret society. And you acted like you didn't care about the fact that you were asking him to walk away from that chance."  
  
"So you are saying its all my fault," said Isabel.  
  
"Here's your tuna melt," said Maria. "That'll be $6.50 at the register."  
  
"Thanks, Maria," said Isabel.  
  
"Isabel, I'm not saying its all your fault," said Kyle. "I think you both said some things. But let me ask you this. How would you feel if Alex won the national competition?"  
  
"Proud of him," said Isabel.  
  
"Why?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Because he's worked really hard on it," said Isabel. "And he DOES deserve a chance to shine, to be recognized. I see how special he is, but it would be nice for others to see it."  
  
"Why would you care?" asked Kyle.  
  
Isabel smiled. "Because I love him," she said.  
  
Kyle smiled, taking a bite of some fries.   
  
Isabel leaned over and kissed Kyle on the cheek. "Thank you," she said. "For talking some sense into me."  
  
"No problem," said Kyle.  
  
"When does Alex get back again?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Tuesday," said Kyle. "He's flying out of New York on Tuesday morning. He'll be back that evening."  
  
"I'll talk to him when he gets back then," said Isabel.  
  
**  
It was Tuesday morning, around 7AM, and Isabel Evans was fast asleep in her bed. Her first class of the day wasn't until 11AM, and she had completed her reading assignment for the class the night before. One of the benefits of being a college student was having classes at later times of the day sometimes, allowing you to sleep in at least on some mornings.   
  
But Isabel's sleep was broken by the ringing of her phone. Slowly, she came to consciousness, groaning as she reached for the phone to stop the incessant noise of its ring.  
  
"Hello," she said groggily.  
  
"Isabel," said a voice on the other line.  
  
"Max," she said. "Its seven in the morning. What..."  
  
"Do you have the TV on?" asked Max, a strange tone to his voice.  
  
"I was sleeping, Max, why would I..."  
  
"Turn it on," said Max.  
  
"What? What is it?" she asked, reaching for the remote to her TV set.  
  
"Just turn it on, you'll see," said Max.  
  
"What channel?" she asked.  
  
"Any channel," said Max.  
  
Isabel turned on the television, and the picture slowly came into view on the screen. The channel was tuned to one of the network stations, and it looked to Isabel like there was news coverage of some kind of explosion or fire. Then, she recognized the building that was on fire.  
  
"That's the World Trade Center, isn't it?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Yeah," said Max. "A plane crashed into it about a half-an-hour ago."  
  
"What?" asked Isabel. "What kind of plane?"  
  
"There not sure," said Max. "But they are already saying it might be a terrorist attack."  
  
"My God," she said. "I've got to tell Mom and Dad. I'll call you back."  
  
She hung up the phone, and went into the hallway. She heard the sound of a television on in the living room, and found her parents already there and watching the events unfold on the screen.  
  
"Isabel," said Mrs. Evans. "You wouldn't believe..."  
  
"Max called me, woke me up," she said. "I saw on my TV."  
  
"They're still trying to piece together what happened," said Mr. Evans. "But a lot of people have to be dead, considering the amount of damage done to that building."  
  
The three of them sat there, and watched the events unfold for a while. Then, a while later, they're faces began to reflect the sheer horror of what they were feeling upon seeing what happened next.  
  
"That plane, it...OH MY GOD!" said Mrs. Evans.  
  
A second plane crashed into the other World Trade Center tower. Isabel immediately picked up the phone to dial Max. The phone was already ringing before she could dial.  
  
"Isabel, did you see..." said Max, on the other line.  
  
"Yes," said Isabel. "We all did! My God, Max, what the hell is happening?"  
  
"That was definitely a commercial airliner," said Mr. Evans. "The other one might have been also."  
  
As soon as her Father said the words "commercial airliner", Isabel felt like she had just been smacked in the face. She dropped the phone, and put a hand to her mouth to squelch a scream.  
  
"Isabel!" said Mr. Evans, coming over and taking hold of his daughter after hearing her cry out. "What's wrong?!"  
  
"ALEX!" she yelled. "He was flying home from New York this morning!"  
  
"Oh, no!" said Mrs. Evans. "Isabel, are you sure?"  
  
"Positive!" said Isabel. "Oh my GOD!! Please, God, no!!"  
  
"Isabel, honey, we don't know anything yet, so don't panic," said Mr. Evans.  
  
Isabel picked up the phone. "Max!"  
  
"Isabel, what's wrong?!" asked Max.  
  
"Call Liz or Maria!" she said. "See if they've heard from Alex! He was supposed to be flying home from New York this morning!"  
  
"God, you're right!" said Max. "I'll call right away! Then, I'm coming over there! Wait for me!"  
  
About half-an-hour later, Max and Michael both showed up at the Evans' house. Isabel immediately ran into her brother's arms, shaking with fear that Alex may have been on one of those planes.  
  
"Another plane hit the Pentagon," said Mr. Evans, as he and Mrs. Evans greeted the two boys.  
  
"We heard on the radio coming over," said Michael.  
  
"Liz and Maria are going to wait at the Crashdown in case Alex calls there," said Max. "Kyle said he would wait at his place in case he called there."  
  
"Good," said Isabel. "I'm sure he is alright. He has to be!"  
  
"He will be," said Max.  
  
"We have to believe that," said Michael.  
  
They sat around for an hour, waiting for word. The television news did not have the answer they needed, because they were withholding the information on what flights had crashed pending family notification. The information line they posted on the news was busy. Meanwhile, they watched in sheer horror as one-by-one, the towers of the World Trade Center collapsed.  
  
When the second tower collapsed, Mrs. Evans had to run to the bathroom to throw up, physically ill at seeing the slaughter of so many people unfolding before her very eyes. Mr. Evans went with her, to make sure she was alright. Isabel was openly crying, and Max was shocked and filled with sheer disbelief. Even Michael was visibly upset, pacing back and forth, pounding his fist into the wall with anger.  
  
"I was just there a year ago," said Max. "Tess and I...we went to the top of the World Trade Center. You could see the whole city from there. It was...I...this is like a bad dream."  
  
"Its real alright, Maxwell," said Michael.   
  
Just then, the phone rang. Isabel grabbed it.  
  
"Alex!" she said frantically into the phone.  
  
"Isabel," said Alex's voice on the other line.  
  
"OH, THANK YOU GOD!" yelled Isabel. "Alex, you're alright?"  
  
Max and Michael hovered right next to her as she spoke to Alex, breathing sighs of relief hearing that their friend was okay.  
  
"I'm in Houston," said Alex. "That's how far our flight got before we had to land. Every plane in the country had been grounded, apparently. The Air Force will shoot down anything in the air, even an airliner if necessary. I knew you would be worried.  
  
"Oh, Alex, I didn't know what to think!" said Isabel. "I thought...Alex, I love you! I love you, so much!! When are you going to be able to get here?"  
  
"Probably tomorrow," said Alex. "Mr. Weschler and my Father went to see about getting bus tickets. My Mother is here with me. She called my brothers, told them we were safe. Look, there is a big line for this phone, so I have to go. Can you call Liz, Maria, and the others, tell them I'm alright?"  
  
"We'll take care of it," said Isabel. "Max and Michael are here with me."  
  
"Good, I know you are in good hands then," said Alex. "I'll get home to you as soon as I can, baby, just sit tight."  
  
"I love you!" she said.   
  
"I love you, too, Isabel!" replied Alex.  
  
***  
That night, the group was gathered at Michael's apartment, trying to take stock of what had happened that day. Max, Michael, Maria, Kyle, Isabel, and even Liz, who's Father had allowed her to be with her friends for a little while, even though Max was going to be there. On this day, Mr. Parker's problems with Max Evans were set aside temporarily, given all that had happened.  
  
They were sitting around on chairs and the couch, silent for a while, just trying to take comfort from being with their friends. Maria was snuggled close to Michael, while Max and Liz were cuddled close together. Isabel longed for Alex to be home, to hold her and tell her it would all be alright. Then, they turned on the television, and watched as the President spoke to the nation, trying to be comforting while at the same time hinting of the struggle to come. After the President spoke, they turned off the TV.  
  
"I spoke to Billy Langford and Tom Buford today," said Kyle. "They're eighteen now, and their talking about dropping out of school to join the military. I wonder if I might have to go, too. If they'll start drafting people because of this war."  
  
"Max, I just thought of something," said Liz. "You and Michael are eighteen, that means you had to register for selective service. What happens if they do start drafting, and you two get called?"  
  
"No one is talking about the draft being implemented right now," said Max. "But, we'll have to cross that bridge when and if we come to it."  
  
"I almost wish I could go," said Michael. "Into the military, I mean. After what I saw today, I'm ready to kick some ass!"  
  
"Oh, like that will solve anything," said Maria. "I mean, what are we going to do now? Go to war? Nuke Afghanistan?"  
  
"Damned straight," said Kyle.  
  
"Oh, what about your avowed Buddhism, Kyle," said Liz. "Last I recall, Buddha was not into the whole war and violence thing."  
  
"Screw Buddha," said Kyle. "Those bastards killed thousands of our people today! I say we nuke the whole damned Middle East if necessary!"  
  
"Oh, sure!" yelled Maria. "Kill em all, let God sort them out! You know who you sound like? The people who knocked those buildings down today! That's the way THEY operate!!"  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" asked Michael. "Sit back, while they kill us!! I say this country should hit the bastards who did this, and all their friends, with everything in the arsenal!! If we don't, we look weak!!"  
  
"And if we do, how many die because of us!" said Liz. "When does it all end? I mean, tell them, Max."  
  
"Actually, Liz," said Max. "I agree with Michael. They attacked us, they started a war with this country! We HAVE to fight back!"  
  
"Yeah, Liz, what would YOU have us do about it?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I don't know," said Liz. "Look, I...I'm not saying I have all the answers, but the thought of going to war, of our country having to send more people to a foreign land to die, to killing innocent people while trying to get to the guilty ones..."  
  
"Look, no one is saying that we think war is a good thing," said Max. "But in this case, I think its necessary!"  
  
"WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!!" screamed Isabel, slamming her fist into the wall she was leaning against. "I mean, you all sound like some kind of half-assed Harvard debating society, for GOD'S SAKE!! Alex could have been killed today!!! If he hadn't been on an earlier flight, if his flight was one that left an hour later, he might have been on one of those planes that crashed today!! He might have been one of the thousands of people murdered today!! I mean, we sit here talking about it like its some kind of academic debate!!! Its DISGUSTING!! This whole thing, all of those people...its just disgusting!!"  
  
"Isabel," said Max, getting up and putting his arms around his sister. "Its okay. Alex is okay, he'll be here tomorrow. You just need to calm down."  
  
"Maybe we had all better go home," said Liz. "I mean, its been a long day. And Isabel is right. Us sitting here talking about it like this is not really solving anything."  
  
The group broke up and went their separate ways, with Max giving Isabel a ride back home. When they pulled up to the house, Isabel got out of the car. She turned, and looked back at Max.  
  
"Max, I WISH you would come home," said Isabel. "Especially now!"  
  
"I can't, Isabel," said Max. "If I am to keep our secret, I can't stay at home, not with Dad's conditions set."  
  
"You know, Max," said Isabel. "We live in our own little world of our secret sometimes. And today...the outside world came crashing in. Sometimes, it feels like because we are different, that we aren't affected by many things like humans are. We don't get sick, you can heal injuries, we have these powers to protect us. But then, something like this...it does affect us. I don't know what I would do if I lost Alex today."  
  
"Isabel," said Max. "I think you will feel better once Alex gets home tomorrow. In the meantime, get some rest."  
  
"Good night, Max," said Isabel, leaning over and kissing her brother on the cheek.   
  
"Good night," he replied. He watched her go inside the house, before backing out of the driveway, and heading back to Michael's apartment. He thought on how Isabel was right, that the outside world had come crashing into their own little universe today, and how the events of September 11, 2001, would be ones they would never forget.  
End of Chapter Eight. Chapter Nine coming soon.  
  
As I watched the season three episodes, knowing the beginning of the season aired and took place in the fall of 2001, I was looking for them to mention anything about the war or the terrorist attacks on New York. They didn't, and I understand why, given the sensitivity of the subject matter and the mood of country at the time. But, sometimes I see the little world that the gang from Roswell live in, and I wonder how events that occur outside of that world effect them. The only real life current event I've heard them mention in the show was President's Bush's election. So, I decided to incorporate real life events into this story, out of curiosity and as sort of an experiment. I chose September 11th because the timing was right in terms of the show's plot, if affected everyone across the country in some way, and I felt enough distance has been placed between the event and the present to allow for its inclusion in this story to be tasteful. I also wanted to have it be personal in some way for the Roswell gang, i.e. Alex flying from New York on that day. It also works to get Isabel and Alex close together.   
  
Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and are looking forward to the next one. Don't miss Isabel's and Alex's reunion in Chapter Nine, or the many events that are to come in this story that is far from over. Keep tuning in, and please do keep submitting those reviews. I love the amount of feedback I am getting from the readers so far, and would really love to see more comments come in on how you all think the story is going so far. 


	8. Chapter Nine

******************************  
CHAPTER NINE:  
  
All of Alex's friends were gathered at the bus terminal the next day, waiting for the bus from Houston to pull in. Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Jim Valenti were also there waiting to see the Whitman's make it safely home. As soon as the bus pulled into the station, Isabel raced towards it, wanting to grab Alex as soon as he stepped off. The bus halted, and people began to disembark.  
  
"ISABEL!" called out a voice from the interior of the bus.  
  
"HERE!" yelled out Isabel.  
  
Then, Alex stepped off, and Isabel flung herself into his waiting arms. They held each other tight, as if they would never let each other go again. Isabel was shaking with sobs, as Alex stroked her long, blonde hair, and whispered into her ear that it was okay, he was with her and safe. Then, he brought her lips to his, and they shared desperate kisses, acting like they hadn't done so in years.  
  
By this time, the others had come up to see Alex, and were all grabbing him and hugging him or shaking his hand. They also greeted Alex's parents and Mr. Weschler, welcoming them home after their harrowing experience. After the homecoming, the Whitmans just wanted to get home, but Alex wanted to hang out with his friends and with his beautiful girlfriend. The group of friends headed for the Crashdown for dinner, and Alex told them about all that had happened to him on the previous day.  
  
"We didn't know anything," said Alex. "Not until the plane landed, and we saw on the televisions at the airport what was happening. It was so surreal, like I got on the plane in a normal world, and got off in the Twilight Zone."  
  
"The whole day felt surreal," said Maria. "We were all SO worried about you, Alex."  
  
"Max," said Mr. Parker, coming up to the table. "I said an hour. That's passed. Its time for you to leave."  
  
Max quietly got up, and went to leave. Liz tried to get up and hug him goodbye, but Mr. Parker stepped in between them. "No, Liz," he said.  
  
"Max, maybe I should..."began Isabel.  
  
"No, stay here," said Max. He turned and went out of the diner. Liz sat back down, and Maria put her arm around her.  
  
"I see that little drama hasn't changed," said Alex.  
  
"My Father is still insistent that I don't see Max," said Liz. "He only allowed this exception because you were home, and we planned this welcome home get together for you."  
"I guess September 11 hasn't changed everything, has it" commented Kyle.  
  
**  
Later that evening, Alex and Isabel drove out to Frasier Woods. They laid out a blanket, lay down on it together, and held each other closely as they stargazed and talked. Isabel was clinging tightly to Alex, her head resting on his chest, as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back gently.  
  
"Alex, I had never been so scared in my whole life," she said. "I just couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," said Alex. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Isabel. We belong together, and I'm never going to let you go."  
  
"I love you, too," she replied. "I'm so sorry I trivialized your paper and presentation. It meant a lot to you, and I just called it 'stupid'."  
  
"You were scared, Izzy," said Alex. "We both said things we didn't mean because we were upset. I'm sorry for what I said, too. I think we should just put it all behind us and move on."  
  
"Alex, before we do that, there is something I need to tell you," said Isabel. "I just don't know how to say it. When you and I were...not speaking. Well, when I wasn't speaking to you, when I was avoiding you because I was mad at you, I did something I regret."  
  
"You joined a convent," said Alex, jokingly.  
  
"Be serious, Alex," she said. "I did something...I'm afraid you may hate me for it."  
  
"Never happen," said Alex.  
  
"Alex, I went out with another guy," she said. "Twice."  
  
"By went out, you mean what exactly?" asked Alex.  
  
"We went out to dinner one night," said Isabel. "And to the movies another night."  
  
"That's all," said Alex. "No kissing, no pawing, no horizontal mambo..."  
  
"NO!" said Isabel. "Nothing like that. He was just a guy I was attracted to, and I was mainly just trying to get my mind off of you and how angry I was at you."  
  
"So, you're saying that nothing happened," said Alex. "And the thing with this other guy is now history, I hope."  
  
"There was no thing as far as I am concerned," said Isabel. "I didn't have any feelings for him, other than liking him a little. Nothing like the love I feel for you."  
  
"Then there's nothing to fuss over," said Alex. "Just as long as you still love me, and it was only dinner and a movie, and that we are still together...that's all that matters to me."  
  
They began to kiss each other gently, then more passionately. The passion grew between them, until Alex broke it off momentarily.  
  
"You don't mind, I mean, out here?" asked Alex.  
  
"Right here," said Isabel. "Alex, I want to make love to you. I love you, and I want you. Now."  
  
"Wait, what about..." began Alex.  
  
Isabel pulled out a small wrapper from her pocket. "I came prepared," she said.  
  
"God, I love you," said Alex.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
End of Chapter Nine. Chapter Ten coming soon.  
  
This was a shorter chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Be sure to tune in for the next installment, and please keep the wonderful feedback coming with those reviews. 


	9. Chapter Ten

**************************  
CHAPTER TEN:  
  
Several weeks after Alex returned to Roswell, Alex called up Isabel on the phone and invited her over to his family's house for dinner. His grandmother was coming to town for a visit, and Alex wanted her to meet Isabel. That evening, Alex drove over to Isabel's house and picked her up.  
  
"I hope I look okay," said Isabel, walking with Alex to his car.   
  
"You look beautiful, Izzy," said Alex. "Stop worrying. You've had dinner with me and my parents before, and I've done it with you and your parents."  
  
"Yeah, but I know who special your grandma is to you," said Isabel. "You've told me about the summers you and your brothers spent at her house, the things you used to do together with her and your grandfather."  
  
"Isabel, you are going to be great," said Alex. "Trust me."  
  
They got into the car and drove over to Alex's house. He got out first, opened the door for Isabel, then led her by the hand into the house.  
  
"Mom, I'm back," called out Alex as he entered the house, Isabel's hand in his.  
  
Mrs. Whitman came out. "Hi, Isabel. I'm so glad you could join us."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Whitman," said Isabel. "I'm glad I was invited."  
  
Mr. Whitman also came out and greeted Isabel. Then, Alex brought Isabel into the living room. His grandmother was standing up from a chair.  
  
"Hi, Grandma," said Alex, coming over and kissing his grandmother on the cheek.  
  
"Hello, Alex," she replied in a gentle voice. Then, she turned and looked at the beautiful young woman holding her grandson's hand. "Well, this must be her."  
  
"Yes," said Alex. "Isabel, this is my maternal grandmother, Catherine Ryan. Grandma, this is Isabel Evans."  
  
"Its so nice to finally meet you, Isabel," said Grandma Ryan. "Alex has talked so much about you."  
  
"Thank you," said Isabel. "I'm so glad Alex has given me the chance to meet you, too."  
  
"Dinner is ready, everyone," said Mrs. Whitman from the kitchen.  
  
The group sat down at the table for the meal. Alex and Isabel sat side by side, while Grandma Ryan sat next to Mrs. Whitman across from them. Mr. Whitman sat at the head of the table. They talked as they ate, with Isabel being welcomed into the conversation like one of the family. Grandma Ryan asked Isabel about how she and Alex met, about how they got together. She and Alex told her the story, minus the part about her being an alien of course.   
  
After dinner, Alex offered to help his Mother do the dishes. Isabel also tried to offer her help, but the Whitmans would not hear of a guest being asked to help with dishes. Instead, Grandma Ryan asked Isabel to join her in the living room. The two women sat down on the couch with cups of tea.  
  
"Well, I must say, Isabel," said Grandma Ryan. "Alex did not do you justice when he said you were beautiful. My goodness, you must have had all kinds of boys after you before Alex came along."  
  
"Yeah, I did," said Isabel. "I know this may sound kind of conceited, but I actually got tired of being noticed by so many guys."  
  
"Most of whom probably just wanted to paw you, or get physical," said Grandma Ryan. "Believe me, I know."  
  
Isabel looked a little shocked.  
  
"Oh, you think I have always looked like a Grandmother?" asked Grandma Ryan. "Not to brag, but I was quite a dish in my day. I was a popular girl in school, too. Oh, I had all of these boys who wanted to get me in the back seat of their cars and park with me. I dated them, though, but broke it off after one or two dates. I never let anyone get really close. That was until I met Alex's grandfather. He was like Alex, a smart, caring, sweet boy. The smartest boy in my school, actually. And so very handsome. When I started dating him, I knew he was different. He didn't just see the me on the outside. He looked for the REAL me, on the inside, and liked what he saw. I married him right out of high school, and he is still to this day the love of my life." She then got quiet for a moment before continuing. "He's been gone two and a half years, but I still miss him every day and every night when I go to bed, and he isn't there laying beside me."  
  
Isabel instinctively reached out and hugged the older woman. "I'm so sorry," she said, as she pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"My dear, you have a good heart," said Grandma Ryan. "You remind me so much of myself. I am so glad Alex has found someone like you. You make him so happy."  
  
"He makes me feel more than happy," said Isabel. "He makes me feel loved and cared for. I feel closer to him than I have to just about anyone. It was hard for me to let him in at first. Like you, I was reluctant to let anyone in, probably even more so because....well, because I was an orphan before the Evans' adopted me."  
  
"You were?" said Grandma Ryan. "Did you parents die?"  
  
"I don't know," said Isabel. "My brother and I were abandoned when we were six. Left out on a desert road, until we were picked up."  
  
"That's terrible!" said Grandma Ryan. "Oh, you poor dear, no wonder you would be scared to trust someone."  
  
"But I do trust Alex," said Isabel. "From the start, I somehow knew I could. That he would never hurt me, and that he would take care of me and love me."  
  
"Did I hear my name mentioned?" asked Alex, coming into the room.  
  
He sat down and joined the two ladies in the conversation. A little while later, Isabel had to leave so she could get home and get some rest before an early class the next day. She bid her goodbyes to Alex's grandmother and parents, then Alex drove her home.  
  
"I really like her, Alex," said Isabel. "Your grandmother is...such a wise and caring person. I felt this connection with her. I can see why she is so special to you."  
  
"I knew you two would hit it off," said Alex. "While you were in the bathroom a while ago, Grandma leaned over to me and said 'that one's a keeper, my boy.'"  
  
Alex pulled up into Isabel's driveway and turned off the ignition. They got out, and Alex walked Isabel to her door.  
  
"So, am I a keeper?" asked Isabel, putting her arms around Alex.   
  
He pulled her close to him, then gently kissed her on the lips. "Umm, I'd say a DEFINITE keeper."  
  
They kissed several more times, and then said goodnight to each other.   
  
**  
Across the street from the Evans home, he watched the two lovers say goodnight to each other. He smiled to himself knowingly, thinking about how blissfully unaware to two of them were to what was to happen soon.   
  
"They are so secure in their little lives," he thought. "She will soon see. So will he. They're little world of bliss is about to be crushed. Soon, she will be mine."  
  
End of Chapter Ten. Chapter Eleven coming soon.  
  
Well, that was a nice chapter with nice stuff happening. I hope you enjoyed it. Of course, as I'm sure you get from that last little bit...trouble is coming once again for Alex and Isabel. What trouble, you may ask? You'll just have to guess until you can tune in for the next installment. Until then, keep those wonderful reviews coming. I greatly appreciate the feedback I've gotten so far, and greatly appreciate any further comments and feedback you have. 


	10. Chapter Eleven

***************************  
CHAPTER ELEVEN:  
  
A couple of weeks later, Alex and Kyle came into the Crashdown in the evening for a burger, before teaming up to study for a history exam. When they got into the diner, they saw Isabel sitting alone at a booth, and the two young men went over to join her.  
  
"Hey," said Alex, moving to sit next to her.  
  
"Huh," said Isabel, looking like she had just been awakened from some kind of stupor. "Oh, Alex. Hi."  
  
They exchanged a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Hey," said Kyle.  
  
"Oh, Kyle, you're here, too," said Isabel.  
  
"Isabel, is everything okay?" asked Alex.  
  
"Yeah, why?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Its just, you looked like you were pretty out of it when we walked up," said Alex. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," said Isabel. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't stay. I've got to go." She kissed on the cheek and got up from the booth, Alex getting up to allow her out. "Bye," she said.  
  
After Isabel walked away, Alex sat down and exhaled loudly. "Not again," said Alex.  
  
"What?" asked Kyle. "What's going on? Something with Isabel?"  
  
"I don't know," said Alex, with a tone of frustration. "Lately...I don't know, I can tell something is bothering her, but she is shutting me out of it. She won't let me in. I want to help her, but she won't even admit there is a problem. But it seems like every time I see her lately, even when we are out on a date, she is so...I don't even know how to describe it. Not herself would be the closest I could come."  
  
"Could it be her Father?" asked Kyle. "He's been investigating Max and his secrets from what Liz has told me."  
  
"No, that's not it," said Alex. "Its something else, something...I don't know."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Max or Michael," said Kyle. "They are her brothers, I mean...maybe they know what's wrong with her."  
  
"I guess I should," said Alex.  
  
**  
Later that evening, Alex was over at Michael's apartment, talking to him and Max about Isabel, and how absent minded she's been lately.  
  
"She hasn't said a word to us," said Max.  
  
"You really think something is up with her?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know," said Alex. "I mean...what do you guys think? When you've seen her lately..."  
  
"That's just it, we haven't seen much of her," said Max. "You've probably seen more of her than we have."  
  
"Yeah, but when I see her, its almost like a part of her isn't there," said Alex. "I'd almost say something is distracting her all the time, or maybe...maybe evening scaring her."  
  
"Could someone be harassing her or something at school?" asked Michael.  
  
"That could be it," said Max. "But...I'd have to believe she'd come to one of us about it."  
  
"You know her, though," said Michael. "Sometimes, she has this feeling of being able to take care of everything herself."  
  
"No, if someone was giving her trouble at school, she would have told me," said Alex. "She did when Max was...well, let's not bring up bad memories."  
  
"Yeah," said Max. "But I think Alex is right."  
  
"What do you guys think I should do?" asked Alex.  
  
"I'd talk to her," said Michael. "Get it out of her. If she doesn't tell you, then we'll take a try. But in some ways, you are closer to Isabel than we are."  
  
"Alright, I'll try my best," said Alex, getting up from the couch to leave. "Thanks, guys, for the advice."  
  
"Let us know what happens," said Max.  
  
"I will," said Alex.  
  
***  
Isabel lay on her bed, the lights in her bedroom out and her sheets covering her up. Normally, she would be trying to go to sleep at about this time. Now, she was trying not to go to sleep, even though she was exhausted.  
  
She heard a knock at her window. On one hand, she was afraid that the knock might be someone who she is afraid to see, but on the other, she felt relieved because the visitor would, one way or another, keep her awake.  
  
Isabel went to her window, and pulled back the curtain. She was relieved when she saw Alex standing outside, waiting for her to open the window. When she did, Alex smiled at her.  
  
"I didn't wake you, did I?" asked Alex.  
  
"No," said Isabel. "Come on in."  
  
Alex climbed in through the window, and she closed it and the curtain behind her. The lights were still out, and Alex's form was painted in the shadow of the dark room. Isabel looked at him, waiting for him to say why he was there. Alex just stared back at her, trying to read her emotions from her facial expressions. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Isabel," said Alex. "I...I can tell when something is bothering you. And...I know, something has been. You haven't been yourself lately. You've been acting agitated, distracted, maybe even a little bit afraid of something. But you won't tell me what it is. Why won't you tell me? Let me help you, if I can."  
  
He put his arms around her, and gently reached up and caressed Isabel's beautiful face with his palm. "Talk to me, baby," said Alex. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I don't know if you can help me, Alex," said Isabel. "I don't know if...its all in my mind, or if its something real that is happening."  
  
"Tell me," said Alex. "Real or not, we can try to work through it together."  
Isabel broke from Alex's embrace and went over to sit on her bed. Alex pulled over the chair at her vanity, and sat down opposite from her. He waited for her to speak.  
  
"Alex, I've...been having these dreams. Strange dreams. They seem so real, because they seem like memories. But, I don't remember the events in my conscious mind as being real events that happened to me. Its almost like they are a cross between memories of things that were, and foreshadowing of something that is coming. I'm thinking they could be memories of Vilandra."  
  
"The person from Antar you were conceived from," said Alex.   
  
"Yes," said Isabel. "Alex, in these dreams, there is this man there. He has some kind of hold over me. He tells me that I belong to him. I try to tell him I belong to you, and to myself. He just tells me that our love...what you and I have, Alex, is allusion. That reality will come to visit me soon enough, and he will be there to usher its arrival. And then...we're kissing. I want to stop on one level, but on another....I give myself to him. It was almost like I was hypnotized."  
  
"Who is this man?" asked Alex. "Anyone you know?"  
  
"Alex," said Isabel. "I think...I think it might be Khivar."  
  
"Khivar," said Alex. "Isn't he the guy who killed Vilandra's family, whom Vilandra betrayed her family for, and who later betrayed her?"  
  
"Yes," said Isabel. "Alex, what if it is Khivar, and he IS coming for me?"  
  
"I doubt that, Isabel," said Alex. "If Khivar is even still breathing, he is on another planet across the galaxy from here. Why would he come here? How could he come here? Why now? It just doesn't add up."  
  
"As far as we know," said Isabel. "Alex, those dreams are SO real. I want to believe they are nothing but strange dreams, but...what if they aren't? What if he does come for me?"  
  
Alex moved to sit on the bed next to Isabel. He pulls her into his arms, and gently rubs her back. "Then, we won't let him get to you," said Alex. "Me, Michael, Max...we'll look after you. If Khivar does come for you, we'll stop him. I'll kill him if I have to."  
  
"You really would...kill him, I mean," said Isabel. "I've never heard you say that...say you would kill someone before, or hurt someone."  
  
"I'd do anything to protect you, Isabel," said Alex. "I told you that once before. I meant it then, and I mean it now. But I really do think these are just vivid dreams. No wonder you've been so tired, though. You haven't been sleeping well."  
  
"No, I haven't," said Isabel.  
  
"Come here," said Alex, laying down and pulling Isabel down with him. He pulled her to snuggle up against him, and lay her head on his chest. "You sleep, now. I'll be right here, and I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"I love you, Alex," said Isabel.  
  
"I love you, too," said Alex.  
  
****  
She was walking through the large ballroom, empty of everything the white curtains flowing from being blown inward by wind through the open windows. On the other side of the room was the same man she had been seeing before in her dreams, smiling at her.  
  
"Soon now, Vilandra," said the man.  
  
"I am NOT Vilandra," said Isabel.   
  
She was moving closer to the man, not being able to stop herself no matter how hard she tried.   
  
"I can see your thoughts, Vilandra," said the man. "You have told your human lover about me. He has sworn to protect you. That was a mistake, Vilandra. For now, when I come for you, he may try to stand in my way. I shall have to kill him."  
  
"NO!" said Isabel. "I won't let you."  
  
The man put his hand to Isabel's cheek, and looped his other around her back. "You will," said Khivar. "You will be mine. Soon now. You will be mine."  
  
End of Chapter Eleven. Chapter Twelve coming soon.  
  
Is Khivar coming for Isabel? If he is, will Alex try to stop him, and will Khivar kill him when he does? To find out, don't miss the next installment. In the meantime, thank you for the wonderful reviews I have gotten so far, and please keep that feedback coming. 


	11. Chapter Twelve

***********************************  
CHAPTER TWELVE:  
  
Isabel woke up with a start, exhaling loudly and bolting upright in bed. Alex, who had been laying with his arms around her, woke up instantly. He sat up and put his hand on Isabel's shoulder. She was startled for a very brief moment before she realized it was Alex. Then, she immediately clung to him for comfort and protection.  
  
"I had the dream again!" she said, her voice full of fear. "He threatened you this time!! He knows about you, Alex! He said if you get in his way when he comes for me, he will kill you!!! Alex, I'm scared!!"  
  
"Shh, its okay," said Alex, rubbing her back as he held her tight. "It was a dream, Isabel. I'm sure that's all it was."  
  
"No, Alex," said Isabel. "I'm sure of the opposite now. I think it was real, I think he is coming for me, and I think it will be soon."  
**  
An hour later, in the early hours of the morning, Alex and Isabel were sitting in Michael's apartment. They told both Michael and Max about what had happened, about the full story of Isabel's dreams with Khivar.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Max. "We should have been told!"  
  
"Max, I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure whether it was real or not, and I was scared," said Isabel. "I've been battling with the demon of Vilandra ever since I found out about her, about what she did on Antar. Its like this ghost, in the background, and it haunts me. I...I know I am not her, but any possible connection with her makes me nervous. I don't want to betray you like she did."  
  
"You won't!" said Michael. "It could never happen. We know you too well for that."  
  
"Look, we should be focused now on what to do about this," said Alex.   
  
"He's right," said Max. "But we don't know if Khivar is here on Earth, or when he will make his move, so planning for it is difficult."  
  
"Do you know what he will look like?" asked Michael.  
  
"Yes," said Isabel. "I feel like he will appear in the form of the man I see in my dreams. He's tall, brown wavy hair, tan complexion."  
  
"If he is here on Earth," said Alex. "Isabel shouldn't be left alone for a moment. One of us should be with her, to guard her."  
  
"Actually," said Michael. "Just the opposite."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Max.  
  
"Look, if we stand guard over Isabel, its likely Khivar will not make his move," said Michael. "Instead, he'll wait for us to let our guard down, then strike. But, if we deliberately appear to leave Isabel vulnerable, then he will more than likely make his move. That will draw him out."  
  
"No way!" said Alex. "We are NOT using Isabel as bait!"  
  
"Agreed!" said Max. "I am not putting Isabel at that kind of risk."  
  
"Think of the alternative," said Michael. "We keep guarding her? For how long? Isabel would go on living for weeks, months, maybe even years, with the shadow of Khivar hanging over her. This way, we end it, and Isabel can get on with her life."  
  
"There's got to be a better way," said Alex.  
"No," said Isabel. "Michael is right. I want this over. I think we should go with Michael's plan."  
  
"I don't like to say it," said Max. "But it makes sense."  
  
"No way!" said Alex. "I won't allow it!"  
  
"Alex, listen to me," said Isabel, gently cupping Alex's cheek with her hand. "I know that your every instinct is not to put me at risk, to keep me safe. I love you for it! But Alex...I'm never going to BE SAFE, until this is over. This is the best way to do that. Please, I need you to support me in this. Will you?"  
  
Alex was silent for a moment, before closing his eyes and giving a small nod of acquiescence. Isabel kissed him gently on the lips. "It will be alright," she said.  
  
***  
Four days later, the plan was being carried out. Isabel was left alone most of the time, with Alex, Max, Michael, and the others making themselves scarce, hoping that Isabel's apparent vulnerability would draw out Khivar. But Isabel only looked alone. In reality, she was kept under close surveillance by her friends, who took turns following her at a discreet distance, trying their best to look inconspicuous.  
  
Jim Valenti was a great help in this area, using his skills he picked up when he was the Sheriff to keep Isabel under discreet watch. On this day, he and Kyle were following Isabel around in a truck as she walked around to different shops in Roswell, making sure to keep their distance but keep the target of their surveillance in sight at all times.  
  
"So, Dad," said Kyle. "It must feel good to be back doing police stuff like this again, huh."  
  
"Not really," said Valenti. "Not with Isabel's life in danger. I just hope this Khivar guy shows himself soon."  
  
"What do you think we ought to do with him when he does show up?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Easiest thing would be to kill him," said Valenti. "But that might be a viable option, considering that Khivar may have come here by taking over a human host, in the method Max told me about. This mental link thing. Killing the host would only break the link, kill the innocent victim, and Khivar would just find someone else probably."  
  
"She's going into another store," said Kyle.  
  
"I see her," said Valenti. "She's going into the lingerie shop."  
  
"Lucky Alex," said Kyle. "Hey, maybe I should follow her in, keep an eye on her while she is trying on stuff. You know, just to make sure..."  
  
"Not a prayer, son," said Valenti with a smirk. "That door only has one entrance accessible from the outside, and we can see it."  
  
"Hey, Dad," said Kyle. "See that guy there, the one in the red shirt, going into the lingerie shop. He matches Isabel's description."  
  
"No, no, I recognize him," said Valenti. "That's Tony Peterson."  
  
"Oh," said Kyle. "Must be going in there to buy something for his wife or girlfriend."  
  
"Wrong, Sherlock," said Valenti. "He's shopping for himself."  
  
Kyle turned to slowly look at his Father. Valenti smiled.  
  
"When your Sheriff, son," said Valenti, "you tend to learn things about people, sometimes unwittingly."  
  
"I don't even want to know," said Kyle.  
  
Isabel came out of the shop a little while later, a small bag in her hand.  
  
"Alex Whitman, you are indeed a lucky man," said Kyle.  
  
They continued to follow her as she made her way down the street. Isabel headed towards the park, and went into the gazebo at the center. She sat down, pulled out a book, and began reading. Kyle and Valenti continued to watch from their truck.  
  
Ten minutes later, a younger guy in a blue t-shirt walked up to Isabel in the gazebo. Valenti pulled out his binoculars to get a better look.  
  
"No need," said Kyle. "This one I know. Its Brad Caulfield. He's been trying to get in Isabel's pants since sophomore year."  
  
Isabel looked up once at the young man, said something, then went back to reading her book. Caulfield walked away from her quickly, an irritated look plastered on his face.  
  
Kyle and Valenti both chuckled.   
  
But then, another man walked up to Isabel. This one neither Kyle or Valenti recognized. The Father and son watched as the man walked up to Isabel. She looked up at him, dropped her book, and got up from her seat. Valenti watched her through her binoculars.  
  
"She's getting agitated," said Valenti. "She does not like this guy."  
  
Then, Valenti saw it. Isabel scratched her right cheek. That was the pre-arranged signal.  
"There's the signal," said Valenti.  
  
Kyle immediately pulled out the cell phone, and pushed the speed dial button. A few moments later, Kyle spoke into the phone.  
  
"Max," said Kyle. "He's here. The park. Hurry!"  
End of Chapter Twelve. Chapter Thirteen coming soon.  
  
Well, a nice little cliffhanger for you. Are you breathless with anticipation? Are you dying to find out what happens next? Well, you will just have to tune in for the next installment to find out. In meantime, please do post a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I have really appreciated the feedback I have gotten so far, and would love to see some more. 


	12. Chapter Thirteen

****************************  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN:  
  
"So, we meet face to face once again, Vilandra," said Khivar.  
  
"My name is Isabel."  
  
"That is not your true self, and you know it," said Khivar. "My love, I have come to take you home with me. I have come to take you with me to Antar. This life here is nothing, means nothing. I wish for you to be by my side, to share power with me."  
  
"This is not the place to talk about this," said Isabel. "Its too public."  
  
"So you do wish to discuss the matter further," said Khivar.   
  
"Look, part of me is telling me to run from you as fast as I can," said Isabel. "But another part....is telling me to hear what you have to say. Not necessarily to trust you, but to hear you out. That is the part guiding my actions now."  
  
"Good," said Khivar. "Very well. Let us go somewhere private. Come."  
  
Khivar led Isabel to a red sports car, and opened the door for her. He climbed in behind the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. Revving up the car, he put it in gear and drove off.  
  
"Somewhere in the desert should do adequately," said Khivar. "Can you suggest a place?"  
  
"There is a reservoir," said Isabel. "A few miles outside of town. We can speak there privately. Its where we meet sometimes when we have to talk."  
  
"How do I know this is not some kind of trap?" asked Khivar. "You always were devious, which is one of the things I love about you."  
  
"How could Max and the others know you would show up today?" asked Isabel. "No, there's no trap. Part of me wishes there were."  
  
"That is your human side," said Khivar. "It can be suppressed. I can help you. Embrace your true self, Vilandra, and feel the power that can be yours."  
  
They drove for about twenty minutes until they got to the reservoir. Khivar stopped the car, and the two of them got out.   
  
"Now, Vilandra, we can talk freely," said Khivar. "It is time, Vilandra, for your true self to emerge."  
  
**  
In the high rocks overlooking the reservoir, Max, Michael, Alex, Kyle, and Valenti, all watched as Khivar and Isabel engaged in conversation. Then, Isabel seemed to go quiet, with Khivar doing all the talking as he seemed to caress her cheek.  
  
"We should move, now," said Alex.  
  
"No, we wait," said Max. "Remember, Isabel has to lure him into trusting her first. Then, we strike together when he is lulled into a false sense of security."  
  
"I just hope that Khivar guy doesn't really put some kind of whammy on her," said Kyle. "Kind of like Tess and her mind warps."  
  
"He better not mind warp her," said Alex. "I'll kill the son of a bitch myself if he hurts her."  
  
"Take it easy, son," said Valenti. "Remember, you kill him, Khivar will still be alive and well on Antar most likely. All you will kill is the innocent man Khivar has taken over."  
  
"We still don't know whether that really is a host," said Michael. "What if it is really Khivar...I mean, he may be physically here."  
  
"I called Hanson, and asked him about any missing persons fitting this guys description," said Valenti. "There was one. We have to assume he is a host."  
  
***  
Isabel was completely mesmerized by Khivar. She stood completely still, as he spoke to her about Vilandra, calling up memories of the past life Isabel had as Vilandra on Antar. Slowly, Isabel's eyes turned black, and she smiled.  
  
"Khivar," said Vilandra. "My one true love. I am here."  
  
"Excellent," said Khivar. "I knew I could reach you. You will come with me, now, back to Antar."  
  
"I still do not know if I can trust you," said Vilandra. "You killed me once before. How do I know you will not do it again?"  
  
"I could not prevent your death in time, my love," said Khivar. "I promise, upon our return to Antar, you will become my Queen."  
"We have another problem," said Vilandra. "Isabel has set a trap for you. Her brother, and her friends, watch us even now from the rocks nearby."  
  
"Really," said Khivar. He reached out his hand, and blew apart the section of rocks the others had been hiding behind. Max, Michael, Kyle, Alex, and Valenti, were all knocked backwards by the blast.   
  
"You fools!" shouted Khivar. "You think she is yours! She is NOT! Vilandra is now mine!"  
  
Max was the first to get up, and run towards them. "Isabel!" shouted Max. "You have to fight him!"  
  
Vilandra raised her hand and sent Max flying backwards on the ground. "No, Zan," said Vilandra. "I am through being in your shadow. I will go with Khivar, and you can not stop me."  
  
Khivar then raised his hand, and a vortex opened up in the sky. He reached out his hand to Vilandra. "Come, it is time," he said.  
  
Vilandra moved to go with him, but stopped when she heard a voice call out to her.  
  
"Isabel!" said the frantic voice. "Don't!!"  
  
She knew that voice. That voice was a lifeline to Isabel consciousness, and gave her the strength to fight back against Vilandra. It was Alex's voice.  
  
"You!" said Khivar. "You stupid human! She is mine now!"  
  
Khivar raised his hand and knocked Alex to the ground. Isabel saw this, and battled her way back into control of herself. In an instant, anything that was Vilandra that controlled her was destroyed. Isabel's eyes returned to normal. Then, she responded to Khivar's attack on Alex with rage.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, reaching out with her powers. Khivar was knocked to the ground with a thud, landing under the vortex.  
  
"Now Max!" screamed Isabel.  
  
Max and Michael both reached out with their powers, and they along with Isabel forced Khivar's mind out of contact with the human host.  
  
"Go back to Antar!" yelled Isabel. "Never come back!! Vilandra is gone! I am Isabel Evans!! I reject Vilandra, and I reject YOU!!"  
  
Khivar screamed, and then a swirl of energy streamed out of him towards the vortex. Then, the vortex closed, leaving behind a very confused looking man on the ground.  
  
"What the...where," said the man who was only moments ago controlled by Khivar.  
  
"Sir," said Valenti. "My name is Jim Valenti. You are in Roswell, New Mexico. If you will come with me, you can come to the Sheriff's station and call home."  
  
The dazed man went with Valenti and Kyle to the waiting truck. Meanwhile, Alex ran over and took Isabel into his arms. The young lovers held each other for a while, while Max and Michael looked on. Then, Isabel hugged her brothers, and went back to town with the three men who she knew would always be there to look out for her.   
  
End of Chapter Thirteen. Chapter Fourteen coming soon.  
  
Well, another crisis may be over, but the story continues, so don't miss the next chapter. In the meantime, please keep those reviews coming. 


	13. Chapter Fourteen

****************************************  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN:  
  
The holiday season in Roswell was, just like everywhere else, a special time of year. It was a time of reflection on the past, hope for the future, and spending time with loved ones. After the rough year everyone in the gang had prior to this Christmas and New Years, they needed the holidays to brighten their spirits.  
  
Isabel, as always, got into Christmas a lot more than anyone else. Yes, the "Christmas Nazi", was back in full force this year, attempting to make Christmas absolutely perfect. Alex just thought she was cute, walking around in her Christmas outfits and organizing the Santa village for local children. He was with her most of the time over the holiday, acting as her willing helper. Even Michael got into the act, playing Santa, though granted it was mainly to get close to Maria (she had broken things off with him not long before the holiday season).  
  
Alex and Isabel had Christmas dinner at both the Whitman's house and the Evans, seeing both families in one day. The couple rejoiced in how their respective families had embraced their significant other as one of the family in both cases.   
  
Now, it was New Years. Just about everyone was out looking for the elusive Enigma New Years party. Liz was helping her Father at the Crashdown with a party for the residents of a retirement home nearby. New Years was especially wonderful for her because her Father had finally decided to give Max another chance, and she was allowed to spend time on New Years with him.  
  
Alex and Isabel, on the other hand, decided to spend New Years by themselves. They were at Isabel's house, having the place to themselves since Mr. and Mrs. Evans were off at a New Years party. The couple sat cuddled together on the couch, watching Isabel's favorite Christmas movies and just enjoying the time to be together.  
  
When they finished watching Miracle on 34th Street, Alex looked down at Isabel, who's head was resting on his chest.  
  
"Isabel," said Alex. "Have I told you lately how much you mean to me?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Every time we kiss," said Isabel. "Every time you hold me. Every time you tell me you love me."  
  
"I've been thinking about some things lately," said Alex. "About...all that has happened in the past year. The whole thing with Tess, Khivar, September 11th. I've almost lost you...twice. You almost lost me once or twice, too."  
  
"I know," said Isabel. "Its been a rough year. But, I will still look back on 2001 pretty fondly. It was the year we found each other."  
  
"True," said Alex. He got up from the couch and went over to his coat. Reaching into the coat pocket, he pulled out something and turned to look back at Isabel. "But...I've been thinking about just how precious what we have is, how precious YOU are to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."  
  
"I feel the same way," said Isabel, getting up from the couch. "But I'm not going anywhere. You are NOT going to loose me."  
  
"Isabel, how do we know what is going to happen tomorrow?" asked Alex. "I mean...the time we have together could be a lifetime, or it could be a matter of hours. We just don't know."  
  
"That's true for anyone, Alex," said Isabel. "We just have to live our life to the fullest, and appreciate what we have while we have it."  
  
"I agree," said Alex. "I want to fully...appreciate and cherish what I have with you. I want to take whatever precious time we have and be with you. That's why...I've been thinking about...giving you this."  
  
Alex reached out his hand to Isabel and gave her a small box. She took it in her hand, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful, ornate silver ring, with a single diamond nestled in the top.  
  
"OHH ALEX!" she said. "Its...its stunning! I can't believe...how did you..."  
  
"It belonged to my Grandmother," said Alex. "It was her engagement ring. She gave it to me for Christmas, told me she wanted me to have it so I could give it to the right girl someday, when the time was right. I guess she chose me over my brothers because I was always her favorite in some ways...and maybe she believed I had found the right girl."  
  
He came closer and gently took the ring from her grasp. Then, he slipped the ring on her finger, and spoke softly to her. "Isabel Evans, I love you more than life itself. You are the light of my life, and you are a part of my very soul. I want to live my life with you, grow old with you, have children with you. I want to cherish you and protect you and give you all the love I can. Time is so precious. Our life together is so precious that I want us to begin that life now. Isabel Evans...will you marry me?"  
  
Isabel looked at Alex with an expression of shock. She was like a deer caught in headlights, trying to process the fact that Alex had just proposed marriage to her, while at the same time attempting to formulate a response.  
  
"Alex," she said a few moments later. "What are you saying? We can't...I mean, you're still in High School for God's sake. I just started college. We don't even have jobs, a place to live...I'm only nineteen, your eighteen..."  
  
"Isabel, I know there would be a lot of obstacles to overcome," said Alex. "But we can overcome anything together. We belong together, and I say to hell with conventions about what age we should be at to get married, or whether I'm still in High School. We can still finish school..."  
  
"Alex, I love you dearly, but I am not at a stage in my life when I am ready to get married," said Isabel. "This is all just moving so fast. Alex...I think you are acting impulsively because of all we have been through in the past year. But...if you think about this logically, you should be able to see that we aren't ready for marriage. Not yet."  
  
"Isabel, I am acting with my heart. I want you, I love you, and I want to be with you, always."  
  
"I feel the same way. I know, in my heart, that we DO belong together, and that someday, I will be ready to put this ring on my finger and become your wife. But someday isn't NOW. I am not ready NOW for this. And, I think if you would just THINK about it rationally, you would come to the same conclusion."  
  
She gently took off the ring, and put it back in the box. Then, she gave the box back to Alex. "I love you so much, Alex Whitman. I want to be your wife, I DO. But not now, sweetie. Its not time yet. You are so smart and so talented...you need to go to college, earn your way to success, as do I. We can be together while we do, then talk about marriage when we are in a better position to build a life together. Alex, I want you to hold onto that ring, keep it safe for me. When the time is right, I will PROUDLY wear it."  
  
Isabel put her arms around Alex, and gently kissed him on the lips. He pulled her into his embrace and passionately kissed her back. As they did, they heard the clock on the wall nearby chime for 12 midnight.  
  
"Happy New Year, Isabel," said Alex, breaking the kiss with a smile.  
  
Isabel smiled. "You're not upset?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Disappointed," said Alex. "But...maybe your right. Maybe I am acting on fear, worry about losing you. If I am, then it might not be the right reasons to plunge into marriage. I just...I feel, in my heart, that we are meant to be. So, I just told myself 'why wait?' I think you answered that."  
  
"I'm glad," said Isabel. "Besides, just because we're not married, doesn't mean we can't...be together, if you get my meaning."  
  
Since Isabel was running her hand down the front of Alex's pants, there was no way he could miss the meaning. They made their way over to the couch, and fell down onto it, Isabel under Alex as they began to remove their clothing. But then, they heard the noise of a car door closing outside.  
  
"Oh shit! Its my parents!" said Isabel, as they both quickly fixed their clothing. Mr. and Mrs. Evans came in the door a few moments later.  
  
"Hey you two," said Mr. Evans, coming in and kissing Isabel on the cheek, then shaking Alex's hand. "Having a Happy New Year?"  
  
"Yes," said Isabel. "We have been talking about...New Years Resolutions."  
  
"How about you?" asked Alex. "I thought you weren't due back for a while yet."  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid something I ate at the party," said Mrs. Evans. "My stomach is all tied up in knots. I'm going to go and take something for it."  
  
"Did we interrupt anything?" asked Mr. Evans, noticing the slightly guilty expressions the young couple had on their faces when he and his wife walked in.  
  
"Oh, nothing really," said Isabel.  
  
"I hope not," said Mr. Evans, who then went to see if his wife was okay.  
  
Alex and Isabel then looked at each other and smiled. He took her into his arms, and gave her a hug. "Happy New Year, Alex," she said.  
  
End of Chapter Fourteen. Chapter Fifteen coming soon.  
  
It's a New Year in Roswell, that means new things are coming for our couple to face together, both good and bad. So don't miss a thing, and be sure to tune in for the next installment. In the meantime, please do keep those wonderful reviews coming. I do appreciate any feedback you wish you provide. 


	14. Chapter Fifteen

**************************************  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN:  
  
About a month after New Years, Alex and Isabel sat down in one of the booths at the Crashdown to have dinner. The waitress took their order, and went to give it to the cook.  
  
"You know," said Alex. "It feels weird coming in here and not seeing Liz or Maria around. I can't believe one is away at boarding school and the other is in New York with a big music contract."  
  
"I've noticed you don't seem bitter about Maria getting that recording contract," said Isabel. "I mean, you and Valenti both were playing with her on stage that night when she was discovered."  
  
"Ah, I've kind of just put playing in the band as a hobby," said Alex. "I mean, we're good and all, but....Maria is terrific. I think she actually has a future in the business. What I really feel down about is having the two girls I love like sisters on the other side of the country. If it wasn't for you, I'd feel really alone right about now."  
  
"That's how Max feels," said Isabel. "He has been down in the dumps since Liz left, and there is nothing Michael or I can do to bring him out of it. Now, Michael is distracted by his friend getting killed at Metachem."  
  
"Yeah, Kyle told me he got his Dad to join him working security there, to look into the murder," said Alex.   
  
"Michael was really upset," said Isabel. "He feels responsible, somehow. You know Michael, when he gets obsessed about something, he'll chase it until he catches something."  
  
"Yeah, trouble usually," said Alex.  
  
**  
  
Later that night, Alex and Isabel were sleeping together in Alex's bed. Since his parents were out of town, they took the opportunity for intimacy and were now enjoying just sleeping in each others arms. They were wakened from their sound sleep by the ringing of Isabel's cell phone. She climbed out of bed with a blanket wrapped around her for warmth, and went over to the chair where her purse was to pull out the cell phone.  
  
"Hello," she whispered, hoping not to wake Alex, but knowing that was futile right afterwards when she looked over and saw him turn the light on.  
  
"Isabel," said Max's voice on the other line. "Where are you? I tried calling you at home."  
  
"I'm at Alex's," said Isabel.  
  
"At this hour," said Max. "Do I even want to know what you were doing there?"  
  
"What are you, the morality police?" asked Isabel. "Look, did you just call to find out if I was in bed with Alex?"  
  
"Oh, shit, is Max pissed?" asked Alex in a whisper.  
  
"Isabel, there's been a problem," said Max. "I need you to come over to Michael's. Alex, too. Valenti is missing."  
  
***  
  
About a half an hour later, Alex and Isabel arrived at Michael's apartment. Max, Michael, and Kyle were already there, and Kyle was visibly upset. They were told that while Michael and Valenti were investigating the murder at Metachem tonight, they found out it was an inside job. The two of them also uncovered evidence that the people at Metachem were investigating Michael, and maybe Max and Isabel as well, and may know they are aliens. But Valenti was caught by the wife of the President of the company, and her security men, and Michael barely made it out to get help.  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Isabel.  
  
"You, Michael, and I break into Metachem, find Valenti, and get him out," said Max. "We also destroy any evidence they may have about us."  
  
"I'm going with you," said Kyle.  
  
"No, you can't, Kyle," said Max. "Its too dangerous."  
  
"Its MY FATHER that's in there!" said Kyle. "I'm GOING!"  
  
"We'll get him out, man," said Michael. "I promise. But, you would be more of a hindrance than a help."  
  
"Max," said Alex. "Can I see you for a second?"  
  
Alex and Max went out onto the porch of the apartment. "What is it, Alex?" asked Max.  
  
"Max," said Alex. "Its Kyle Father who is missing, and right now he feels helpless. You've got to make him feel like he is doing something to get his Father out. Otherwise, he may follow you and try to do something crazy. Imagine if you were in his shoes, and it was your Father. Would you want to be left behind worrying?"  
  
Max let out a sigh. "No, I wouldn't," said Max. "But he can't go in with us."  
  
"Then let him sit outside with the get away car ready," said Alex. "It will make him feel like he is doing something. I'll stay with him, to make sure he is okay."  
  
"You're coming, too?" asked Max. "Alex, we could really use someone here..."  
  
"No way, Max," said Alex. "You are taking Isabel in there with you, and I WILL be there to watch her back."  
  
"Alex," said Max. "Thanks, for the advice. You're great to have around, you know that?"  
  
Max reached out his hand, and Alex took it in his in a firm handshake. "What are friends, for?" he asked. "I'm just glad you don't want to kill me for sleeping with your sister."  
  
"Maybe later," said Max, with grin indicating jest.  
  
The two of them went back into the apartment. "So," said Michael, "you two done shooting the breeze so we can go and rescue Valenti or what?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going," said Max. "All of us. Kyle, you and Alex will stay outside with the car, keeping it ready to get away in a hurry. If you see us come running out, pull the car over and pick us up."  
  
"Okay, will do," said Kyle. "Let's just get going."  
  
****  
  
Two hours later, Kyle and Alex were sitting outside the Metachem facility in Max's car, waiting with a walkie talkie for any news from inside. Max, Michael, and Isabel had gone inside about an hour ago, and they heard them speak over the radios to each other once or twice. Other than that, no word.  
  
"Why the HELL is it taking so long?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Take it easy," said Alex. "It's a big place, and they have to be cautious. You just have to chill out and wait."  
  
"That's easy for YOU to say," said Kyle in a biting tone. "That's not YOUR FATHER in there!"  
  
"No, but ISABEL IS IN THERE!" shot back Alex. "And believe me, I'd love to be in there right now watching her back instead of sitting outside with YOU!"  
  
Kyle let out a deep breath. "Look, I'm...sorry, man," said Kyle. "I know you are worried about her. I had no right to say..."  
  
"Its okay," said Alex, letting out a deep breath of his own. "You're upset, and you have every right to be."  
  
"You know, it seems that Max and the others have done nothing but get my Dad into trouble ever since they pulled him into this," said Kyle. "Me too, for that matter. I mean, he has lost his job for them, and now he is being held prisoner by a bunch of wacko alien hunters."  
  
"Max and the others don't want anything bad to happen to your Dad," said Alex. "They love and respect him. We all do. And remember, Max saved your life. Mine too. Your Father knew that helping them was the right thing to do. He took a stand to do what was right. You should be proud of him for that."  
  
"I am," said Kyle. "And, to tell you the truth, I've...kind of grown fond of Max, Isabel...even Michael. You guys are my friends, and..."  
  
An alarm went off inside the building. Kyle and Alex turned and saw smoke coming out of the building. Then, over the radio, they heard the frantic call of Michael's voice.  
  
"ALEX, KYLE! WE'RE COMING OUT! SOUTH ENTRANCE! HURRY!"  
  
Kyle turned on the ignition, and gunned the engine. He gunned the engine, and drove towards the south entrance to the facility. When they got there, they saw a bunch of guys in suits and a blonde woman coming out, two of the men carrying another. The men saw the two boys pull up in the car, and pulled out guns.  
  
"OH SHIT!" yelled Alex.  
  
The two boys ducked as the men fired at the car. Kyle, still ducking behind the dashboard, put the car in reverse, and back off, as bullets impacted on the car. They heard another car speed, away and looked up, only to see three men with guns still there.  
  
But then, they saw Michael, Isabel, and Valenti come running out of the Metachem facility. Michael and Isabel ran towards the armed men. Valenti screamed for them to stop, but they ignored him.  
  
"ISABEL!" yelled Alex, who jumped out of the car and ran to his lover's aid.  
  
Isabel and Michael raised their hands and reached out with their powers, sending two of the men flying backwards. But the other did not falter, and aimed his gun straight at Isabel.  
  
"NO!!" screamed Alex, who collided with Isabel and pushed her to the ground, just as the man fired his weapon.  
  
Everything went quiet for a moment, as Isabel turned and looked at Alex. She was frozen in fear as she saw Alex, holding his side and looking as though he were in great pain, fall to the ground with a loud thud. Then, she saw the blood oozing out of his side.  
  
"ALEX!!!!" screamed Isabel, who crawled over to his side.   
  
Michael, meanwhile, in a fit of rage, sent a wave of destructive energy at the gunmen, killing him almost instantly as he was knocked to the ground. Then he, Kyle, and Valenti joined Isabel at Alex's side.  
  
"OH, GOD NO!!!" screamed Isabel, crying and holding Alex's limp body in her arms. "HELP HIM!! PLEASE!!!"  
  
"Where's Max!?" yelled Kyle. "He could heal him!"  
  
"Max is dead," said Valenti. "We have to get him to a hospital!"  
  
"And tell them what," said Michael. "What do we tell them about how Alex got shot?!"  
  
"I don't care!!" screamed Isabel. "He needs a hospital! NOW!"  
  
"We'll work something out on the way!" said Valenti. "Everyone in the car! NOW!"  
  
Another cliffhanger for you, fair readers. Don't you just love em! I do. Ha, ha, I love my power!! Anyhow, don't miss what happens next. Be sure to tune in for the next installment to find out whether Alex lives or dies. In the meantime, what did you think of this chapter of the story, or the whole story to date? Please, do provide feedback by posting any comments you have in a review. I have been pleased with the amount of feedback I have been getting so far, and would love to see some more comments from my readers. 


	15. Chapter Sixteen

****************************  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN:  
  
Three hours later, Isabel, Michael, Kyle, and Valenti, were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, as Doctors worked frantically to save Alex's life. Isabel's clothes were covered in Alex's blood because she had held him close to her in the car on the way to the hospital, trying to stop the bleeding along the way. Valenti talked to Sheriff Hanson, telling him that Alex and Isabel had come to pick Michael up from work, and arrived just in time for a break-in and sabotage at the Metachem facility. He was then caught in the crossfire of Valenti's and Michael's pursuit of the pursuers. Hanson trusted his former boss, and took the story at face value. Valenti did not even try to fit a story about Max into the equation, since no physical evidence of his remains were left behind. The group would have to try and explain that one later. He then called Alex's parents and told them what happened, and they were getting on a plane and on their way back home to Roswell.  
  
Isabel was sitting in a corner of the waiting room, sobbing quietly as Michael had his arm around her. Kyle and Valenti were giving them some privacy, and also keeping people away so they could talk.  
  
"My God, Michael, what if he dies?" asked Isabel, sobbing into Michael's shoulder.  
  
"He won't!" said Michael. "Alex is a tough guy, Isabel! He'll pull through! Besides, do you think he would leave you?"  
  
"He'd better not," said Isabel. "I couldn't bear it, Michael! I've already lost my brother tonight! I don't want to loose Alex! God, I haven't even....I've been so scared about Alex, I haven't even processed....Max is gone!! What are we going to do?!"  
  
"I don't know," said Michael. "This is my fault! All of it!! Max and Alex both! I just don't understand any of this!! And you know, the craziest thing happened. A little while ago, Maria called Kyle's cell phone, trying to get in touch with someone here. She's with Liz at the boarding school. She asked if something had happened to Max. I...I told her what happened, and about Alex! Somehow...Liz knew Max was dead!"  
  
"They have a strong bond, Michael," said Isabel. "That's why I have hope for Alex. I...I'd know it if he was dead! I'd FEEL it, I'm sure! Are Liz and Maria on their way back?"  
  
"Last I heard, Maria was going to break the news to Liz, and they were probably going to try to get back here," said Michael. "She was SO scared! Alex is like her brother, you know."  
  
"I know," said Isabel.  
  
Just then, a Doctor came out to the waiting room. "You're the people who brought Alex Whitman in?" he asked the group.  
  
"Yes!" said Isabel, jumping up out of the chair. She, Michael, Kyle, and Valenti came over to the Doctor. "I'm Alex's girlfriend. How is he?"  
  
"He lost quite a bit of blood," said the Doctor. "We were able to successfully remove the bullet from his upper right quadrant. Luckily, no major internal organs were damaged. He should be just fine in a few weeks."  
  
"OH, thank you, God!" said Isabel. Michael hugged her, and Kyle and his Father also hugged each other with relief. Then, Isabel turned to the Doctor. "Can I see him?"  
  
"We're only supposed to let family in," said the Doctor. "But, I will make an exception in your case. He was mumbling your name when we were putting him under before the operation. It sounds like you are pretty important to him. Come with me."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," said Isabel, who followed to the Doctor to Alex's room.  
  
She entered the darkened room, and saw Alex lying on a bed hooked up to a bunch of monitors. A nurse was taking some readings, and making some notes on a chart. She looked up at Isabel. "He should be coming to consciousness any time, now," she said.  
  
Isabel went over to the bed, and sat down on a chair next to it. She pulled the chair close to the bed, and reached her hand out to gently caress Alex's face. Then, Isabel leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"God, how I love this man," she thought to herself.   
  
"Isabel," said a weak voice. Alex slowly opened his eyes, and smiled slightly at seeing his love.   
  
"Alex," said Isabel. "I'm here. You're going to be okay."  
  
"I feel like...sleeping beauty," said Alex. "Your kiss...I could...feel you near me..."  
  
"Alex," said the voice of the Doctor, who just reentered the room after being summoned by the nurse. "I'm Doctor Sadler. You were operated on for a gunshot wound to the upper right quadrant, that's between your shoulder and mid-chest. We were able to remove the bullet, and replace your blood loss. You should be okay. How do you feel?"  
  
"Groggy," said Alex in a whisper.  
  
"That's the sedatives," said Doctor Sadler. "Are you feeling any pain anywhere?"  
  
"Some stiffness where I got shot," said Alex.  
  
"How about in the head or neck area, the back?" asked Doctor Sadler.  
  
"Not really," said Alex.   
  
The Doctor examined Alex, as Isabel held Alex's hand. After a few minutes, the Doctor smiled. "No post-operative complications for the moment. You are a very lucky young man."  
  
Alex smiled, looking at Isabel. "In more ways than one," he said.  
  
"Well, you two can have some privacy now," said Doctor Sadler. "Isabel, he should really get some sleep soon, though."  
  
Isabel nodded. "He will," she said. "And thank you."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Doctor," said Alex.  
  
Doctor Sadler smiled, then left with the nurse. Isabel and Alex were alone in the room, with only the sound of their breathing and the monitoring devices hooked up to Alex making noise.  
  
"You scared the hell out of me," said Isabel. "I can't believe you did that."  
  
"Yeah, I guess taking a bullet for your girlfriend isn't your typical teenage stuff, is it," commented Alex jokingly.  
  
"How can you make JOKES about this?" asked Isabel. "I almost lost you! You...were bleeding...and..."  
  
"Shh," said Alex, pulling Isabel gently down to him. She rested her head on his chest, being careful not to disturb the wires and tubes hooked up to him. "Its okay, baby. I'm okay."  
  
"At least I didn't loose you, too," said Isabel.  
  
"Loose me TOO?" asked Alex. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't remember?" asked Isabel. "You were still conscious when Michael told Kyle just after you got hit."  
  
"Isabel...I was kind of out of it, the shock," said Alex.  
  
"Alex, Max...he...he's dead," she said with renewed sobs.  
  
"What?" said Alex in shock. "Oh my God. Isabel, sweetie, I...I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just...hold me," said Isabel.  
  
Alex reached up his arms, and put them as best he could around Isabel. She cried into Alex's chest, and he just rubbed her back gently. "I'm so sorry, Isabel."  
  
**  
  
Isabel had gone home after several hours of sitting with Alex to change clothes and showed, then headed right back to the hospital. Alex's parents arrived shortly thereafter, and were frantic over what had happened. Valenti had to tell them the whole story again in person, and Isabel also indicated that Alex was trying to protect her from the gunmen at the time. Finally, they calmed down after Alex woke up again and they spoke to him.  
  
Now, sixteen hours later, Isabel came back into Alex's room once again. She found Mr. and Mrs. Whitman sitting there with Alex.  
  
"Oh, hi, Isabel," said Mrs. Whitman with a weary smile.  
  
"Hi," she said, kneeling down and kissing Mrs. Whitman on the cheek  
  
"How are you doing, sweetie?" asked Alex from the bed.  
  
"I'm okay," she said, coming over to kiss Alex. Mr. and Mrs. Whitman smiled as they watched them kiss. They truly adored Isabel, and were glad she was in their son's life. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Medicated," he said. "But, I feel better after having slept off that anesthetic."  
  
"How about you, Mr. and Mrs. Whitman?" asked Isabel. "You've been here for sixteen hours. You must be exhausted."  
  
"Oh, yes," said Mr. Whitman. "We haven't even been home yet, having come straight from the airport in Santa Fe."  
  
"If you want, I can stay with Alex while you go home, have a shower, and eat something," said Isabel. "I can stay all night if need be, since I've been cleared with the staff as an all night visitor, so if you want to get some sleep, too."  
  
"Oh, Isabel, you are a sweetheart," said Mrs. Whitman. "To tell you the truth, I could use a bath and some food."  
  
"Okay," said Mr. Whitman. "I think that sounds like a good idea. Thank you, Isabel."  
  
"We'll be back in a few hours," said Mrs. Whitman. "By the way, tell your parents thank you for the flowers. It was good seeing them here earlier, too."  
  
"I will," said Isabel.  
  
After Mr. and Mrs. Whitman left, Isabel sat down on Alex's bed with a smile on her face. "I have the most tremendous news," she said. "Although, I still don't understand how its possible."  
  
"What?" asked Alex.  
  
"Alex, Max is alive!" she said. "I talked to him on the phone! He's at Liz's boarding school!"  
  
"WHAT?!" said Alex in shock. "Get real! How can he be alive?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Isabel. "Liz and he both tried to explain it. Something about the guy who robbed Max of his life-force trying to hurt Liz, then falling off a building, allowing Max to come back to life. Its all so freaky, even for us!"  
  
"That is WILD!" said Alex. "But I'm ecstatic for you, for all of us! But how are we going to explain his death?"  
  
"Don't have to," said Isabel. "We didn't tell anyone about it yet. Only you, me, Kyle, Valenti, Michael, Max, Liz, and Maria know about it. We couldn't figure out a way to explain what happened to him, so we didn't yet tell anyone he had died. Instead, now everyone thinks he is out of town. Though, the one problem is still my Dad. Your shooting, and Max mysteriously being out of touch, has just added to his suspicions about Max, me too for that matter."  
  
"We'll work it out, Izzy, don't worry," said Alex.  
  
"I just...I can't believe it, you know," said Isabel. "My boyfriend was shot, and survived. My brother actually DIED, and came back to life. All in the span of 24 hours give or take. Both of you survived! This whole experience has taught me just how precious life is, and how...how we should hold on tight to those we love and cherish them."   
  
"I know what you mean," said Alex.  
  
Then, Isabel paused for a moment, hesitating before plunging into what she was about to say next. "There is something else this experience, almost losing you and Max, has made me think about. Alex, I...that ring, your Grandmother gave you. Do you still have it?"  
  
"At home," said Alex. "Why?"  
  
"I think....I think I'm ready to put it on," she said with a smile.  
  
Alex rose up slightly in bed, then took Isabel's hand in his. "Does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
"My answer is yes, Alex," said Isabel. "I will marry you. That is...if you still want to marry me."  
  
Alex brought Isabel's hand up to her lips, and kissed the palm of it gently. "You bet I do," he said.  
  
End of Chapter Sixteen. Chapter Seventeen coming soon.  
  
Well, Alex survived, and big things coming up for Alex and Isabel. So, be sure to tune in for the next installment. In the meantime, please do keep those wonderful reviews coming. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	16. Chapter Seventeen

*************************************  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:  
  
A week and a half after the shooting, Alex was sitting up in bed at home, recuperating from his wounds. His friends all came over to see how he was doing, with Max and Liz coming in last.  
  
"So, Max," asked Alex. "How have you been feeling? I mean, I just got shot, but you actually DIED and all."  
  
"I feel fine," said Max. "Same as always."  
  
"That's funny, you look dead tired," said Kyle jokingly. Maria slapped him on the arm. "OWW! Hey, having a little joke over the returning from the dead thing is just how I deal with the whole STRANGENESS of it? I mean, think about it, Max....you can heal people, change say...water into wine, you died and came back from the dead. You could start a new religion and give Jesus a run for his money."  
  
"Ha, ha," said Max. "So, Alex...you and Isabel called us all over here to talk about something. What's up?"  
  
Alex and Isabel looked at one another, smiled, then mutually decided to plunge forward with what they were going to say. "Max," said Isabel. "Alex and I have been talking, and we have come to a major decision regarding our lives."  
  
"Uh, oh," said Michael. "This should be good."  
  
"Isabel and I love each other very much," said Alex. "I've almost lost her twice in the past year. She almost lost me. We've come to learn how precious life is, and we want to cherish every moment of our lives together."  
  
"So, we decided...to...get married," said Isabel.  
  
Not a person in the room said a word in response. Instead, the room went dead quiet, as Alex's and Isabel's friends stared at them in a state of shock. Finally, Liz broke the silence. "You...you decided to...get MARRIED?"  
  
"That's right," said Alex.  
  
"Isabel, I don't think that's a good idea," said Max.  
  
"Max, I know you would be...hesitant," said Isabel.  
  
"Hesitant is NOT the word for it," said Max. "Alex, you are still in High School! Isabel, you just started college! You two are REALLY thinking this is a good point in your lives to get married!"  
  
"Wait, I'm sure you two were talking long term plans to get married, right?" asked Maria.  
  
"Actually," said Alex. "I should be up and around in another week. We were thinking of doing it by the end of the month."  
  
"Boy, you two don't rush into things, do you?" asked Michael sarcastically.  
  
"Wait," said Kyle. "I...I just had a thought. Is this some kind of shot gun wedding, here. I mean, Isabel are you..."  
  
"You're NOT, are you?" asked Max in a worried tone.  
  
"No!" said Isabel emphatically. "I am not pregnant! Alex and I truly, sincerely, want to be husband and wife."  
  
"Then what?" asked Maria. "You two shack up at one of your Parent's homes? Get real!"  
  
"Actually," said Alex. "We've been talking. Isabel and I plan on keeping our marriage a secret until after I graduate. Then, we break the news to the folks."  
  
"Why?" asked Liz. "I mean, if you two are hell bent on getting marriage, why be so cloak-and-dagger about it?"  
  
"Because, as you say, I am still in High School," said Alex. "I'm eighteen, Isabel is nineteen, that makes us legal age, but still...it wouldn't go over well to just spring this on them right now."  
  
"And we aren't getting married for others to know about it," said Isabel. "WE would know it. That's what's important. I would know Alex is my husband, and that I am his wife."  
  
"So why tell us?" asked Kyle.  
  
"We need witnesses," said Alex. "We figured we could go to Nevada, elope with you guys as witnesses. What do you say?"  
  
"I don't know what to say," said Maria. "This is all so sudden, I mean..."  
  
"I still don't think this is the right time," said Max.  
  
"Alex, Isabel...don't get us wrong," said Liz. "We know, see, how in love you two are. I think we all kind of knew you two were going to be married someday. But...its just such a shock. And we care about you two, and don't want to see you make a mistake."  
  
"Michael," said Isabel. "You've been pretty silent through all of this. What do you think?"  
  
Michael was silent for a moment or two, then finally replied. "I say do it," he said.  
  
"What?" asked Max. "Michael..."  
  
"Max, let me ask you something," said Michael. "Do you approve of Isabel being with Alex, of him being her boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah," said Max. "Not that it is really my place to approve."  
  
"Alex is our friend, right?" asked Michael. "Would you trust him with your life?"  
  
"Yeah," said Max.  
  
"With Isabel's?" asked Michael.  
  
"Yes, I would," said Max.  
  
"Look at them, Max," said Michael. "Look at Alex, laying there in bed, wounded after taking a bullet to protect her. He was able to break Tess' mind warp just because he knew Isabel was in danger. You ask me, Isabel couldn't be in safer hands. And another thing. Since Alex was shot, has Isabel been far from Alex's side?"  
  
"No," said Max. "She hasn't."  
  
"If you ask me, Max," said Michael. "These two are devoted to each other. Who the hell are we to tell them they can't get married?"  
  
"He's got a point," said Maria. She walked over to Isabel and Alex. "I'm with you." Then, she gave them both a big hug. "You just take care of him. He's my only brother, Isabel."  
  
"I will," Isabel replied.  
  
Kyle walked over to Alex, and shook his hand. "Congratulations," he said. "You're getting one hell of a girl."  
  
"Thanks," said Alex. "I was thinking, Kyle. Would you consider being my best man?"  
  
Kyle smiled. "You bet."  
  
"Michael," said Alex. "Can I count you as a groomsman?"  
  
"Sure thing," said Michael. "Just as long as I don't have to dress life a penguin."  
  
"Deal," said Alex. "Max. I would hope you would...consider being a groomsman as well?"  
  
Max was silent. He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled loudly. Isabel walked over to him.  
  
"Max," said Isabel. "This is the man that I want to be with. He loves me, he will protect and support me, and I will support him. You're my brother, and I need you support. Please."  
  
Max looked at Liz, who nodded at him with a smile. Then, he smiled and looked back at Isabel. "Look's like Alex has another groomsman."  
  
Isabel flung herself into Max's arms, and hugged her brother tightly. Then, Max walked over and shook Alex's hand. "Take care of her," he said.  
  
"Always," said Alex.  
  
"Maria, Liz," said Isabel. "Would you...be my maids of honor?"  
  
The two girls smiled. "Absolutely," said Liz and Maria together.  
  
**  
  
It was in early March when Alex, Isabel, Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, and Kyle, hopped into two vehicles and headed across the state lines into Nevada, home of quickie marriages. They knew there was a wedding chapel about forty miles from the Nevada state line, and made their way there on a Saturday morning. Their parents thought they were just taking an ordinary day trip, friends hanging out and having fun. Even Jim Valenti didn't know where they were REALLY going.  
  
When they got to the chapel, Alex and Isabel met with the Justice of the Peace who runs the chapel. The cost for getting married was one hundred dollars, and they also had to fill out some legal papers. Then, the group went to change clothes, the guys in one room, the girls in another.   
  
Isabel had put her powers to work before coming, changing one of her formal blue dresses into a beautiful, white wedding gown, complete with lace trim. Liz and Maria wore simple, but elegant dresses. Alex, in the meantime, wore the same suit he had worn to the prom a year ago, while Max, Michael, and Kyle all wore different suits. The men were ready long before the women were, and waited in the chapel with the Justice of the Peace for the ladies. Finally, Maria poked her head into the room, and said. "Here we come."  
  
Then, the doors opened, and Isabel stepped into view, preceded by Liz and Maria. Alex, Max, Michael, and Kyle, all locked eyes on Isabel, who seemed to glide into the room in her gown. Alex almost cried seeing how beautiful she was, and the huge smile she had on her face. She was like an angel, sent by God to be Alex Whitman's greatest source of joy.  
  
Isabel, in the meantime, kept her eyes focused right on Alex. She saw this man who was about to become her husband, and felt for the first time that her life was going to have some security. Alex would always be there for her, would take care of her, and would love her with all of his heart. She felt as though her love for him was like a wave of energy, and she did her best to mentally send it Alex's way.  
  
The couple stood side by side as the Justice of the Peace performed the ceremony. After the "I do's", Alex and Isabel exchanged simple silver rings. They weren't fancy, but Alex and Isabel didn't care. The rings still symbolized their union, and Isabel's went well with her beautiful diamond engagement ring that had belonged to Alex's grandmother. After exchanging rings, they looked back at the Justice of the Peace.  
  
"Alex and Isabel, by the authority vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said. "Alex, you may kiss your bride."  
  
Alex took Isabel in his arms, and captured her lips in a tender and loving kiss, they're first as husband and wife. They both felt like they were floating.  
  
Then, their friends enveloped them in congratulations and hugs. Liz and Maria, both shedding tears of joy, hugged and kissed Alex and Isabel. Max, who was himself tearing up at seeing Isabel become a bride, hugged his sister, and then his new brother-in-law. Michael and Kyle both kissed Isabel on the cheek, then shook Alex's hand. Maria even swore she saw Michael wipe away a tear, though he firmly denied it.  
  
***  
  
That night, in a little hotel in southern Nevada, Isabel lay cuddled up next to Alex in bed, her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth of her husband's strong arms and upper body. Alex's arms were wrapped protectively around his wife, holding her close to him as he kissed the top of her head. Her long, blonde hair was cascaded down her back and over his left arm, which was wrapped around her shoulder.  
  
They're friends had left them after the wedding, allowing them their honeymoon before having to return to Roswell the next day. When they got back to Roswell, Isabel and Alex would both have to take off their rings, put them somewhere safe, and only wear them in private together. Isabel would go back to her parent's home, Alex's to his family's home, and pretend they were not husband and wife for the rest of the world.  
  
But, for tonight, Alex and Isabel Whitman could be themselves, married and happy. The uncertainty of the future still lay ahead for them, but one thing was certain-they would face that future side-by-side.  
  
End of Chapter Seventeen. Chapter Eighteen coming soon.  
  
Isabel and Alex-married. Ahh, sweet, isn't it? Well, if you think their nuptuals end this story-THINK AGAIN! Because now, MORE TROUBLE is coming up for Alex, Isabel, and the others. And I mean trouble with a capital T (hint, hint). So, don't miss the next chapter of this story. In the meantime, if you love reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it, please do let me know with a review. I really appreciate all of the reviews I have gotten so far, and would love to continue to see feedback from my readers. 


	17. Chapter Eighteen

*************************************  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:  
  
One month after their wedding, Alex and Isabel were sitting at the Crashdown, holding hands across the table where they just had dinner. They weren't saying anything, but instead were just staring into each other's eyes, letting their fingers dance with and caress each other.  
  
"I miss not feeling your ring when I hold your hand," said Isabel.  
  
"Me, too," said Alex. "I hate having to hide it, our marriage. But, we agreed that it was best, so now we have to live with the decision."  
  
"Have you been having second thoughts?" asked Isabel. "About keeping the secret."  
  
"Every day," said Alex. "But...I think we should stay the course, for now. And I do feel you nearer to me than ever now, even when we're apart. Knowing that...we're bonded, married...its as if the spirit of the ring is on my finger even when I'm not wearing it."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Isabel with a smile.  
  
"Hey, guys," said Kyle, who walked up to the booth.  
  
"Kyle!" said Isabel with surprise. "I thought you were supposed to be out on a date with Christy! I went to a lot of trouble to set you up with her, you know."  
  
"I know," said Kyle. "It...didn't work out. Look, you two are on a date, and I don't want to disturb you, so..."  
  
"No, actually," said Isabel. "I have to be going. My parents want Max and I at the house for some family meeting tonight. Why don't you stay, Kyle, and Alex...find out why he and Christy didn't hit it off."  
  
"Yes, ma'm," said Alex, leaning over and kissing Isabel goodbye. After she left, Kyle sat down at the table across from Alex. "So," said Alex. "What happened?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Alex, Christy was...nice, great even," said Kyle. "I mean, I can't believe she didn't do it for me, either, but...she isn't...never mind."  
  
"Isn't what?" asked Alex.  
  
"Nothing," said Kyle. "I was just...thinking about...someone. Anyhow, what's Isabel's family meeting about? Do you know?"  
  
"Max and Isabel have their suspicions," said Alex. "Ever since Max and Liz had their incident in Colorado..."  
  
"Incident?" said Kyle. "You mean, since they heisted a convenience store."  
  
"Right, well Mr. Evans has been like investigating Max and Isabel," said Alex. "Isabel and Max think that he is wanting to confront them about something."  
  
"So, its kind of like one of those mystery shows," said Kyle. "The detective has gathered evidence, and now wants to confront the suspects."  
  
"Exactly," said Alex. "I'm worried, and wanted to come, but Mr. Evans only wanted to see Izzy and Max."  
  
"Well, look, since we are both...alone, tonight," said Kyle. "Why don't we do something? You know, guy stuff."  
  
"Like what?" asked Alex.  
  
"I don't know," said Kyle. "Hey, I hear there is this great strip club out on 285..."  
  
"Um, Kyle...remember that whole wedding ceremony we were in, where I was the GROOM," whispered Alex.   
  
"Wuss," said Kyle. "But, seriously, how's about going to my house. Pop in a DVD, do normal stuff that doesn't involve interplanetary wars and foiling the plots of alien hunters."  
  
"Sounds cool," said Alex. "Let's go."  
  
**  
  
"Thanks for coming, you two," said Mr. Evans, as Isabel and Max sat down in the living room of the home where they grew up. Mrs. Evans sat on a nearby chair, and Mr. Evans sat in another. "I wanted to talk to you because....there has been this rift that has developed in our family. My Mother and I...used to think we knew you. I mean, we raised you from the time you were six years old. But...both of you have been keeping secrets from us. Its like you are living this secret life that you are keeping from us, and its been getting you both into trouble. And those around you."  
  
"Dad," said Max. "I told you. There...are some things we just CAN'T tell you about. Why can't you just accept this, and know that I and Isabel both love you?"  
  
"Because, Max," said Mrs. Evans. "Family is based on trust, on...security. Knowing that there isn't some secret out there that isn't going to come back and harm us someday."  
  
"There's no secret that can harm either of you," said Isabel.  
  
"Oh really," said Mr. Evans. "What about your friends? Look at what's happened recently. Max, your girlfriend, Liz. She gets arrested along with you and almost goes to prison because the two of you heist a convenience store, which is actually the cover for some kind of government storage facility. Storage for what? You won't tell me. And Isabel...Alex, your boyfriend, was SHOT recently."  
  
"That was an accident," said Isabel. "We were in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"That seems to happen a lot with you," said Mr. Evans. "Both of you. Max, you disappear from town for days at a time TWICE in the past six months. Where do you go? What do you do? I've been doing some digging. Its like there is little conspiracy of SOMETHING that you are at the center of. I know that Liz Parker, Alex Whitman, Maria Deluca, Michael Guerin, and Kyle Valenti are also involved. And there was another girl...Tess Harding. Where did she go? She was living with the Sheriff, and when I asked him about it, he seemed...tense, somehow."  
  
"Tess went to live with relatives back east," said Max.  
  
"And your Jeep, Max," said Mrs. Evans. "That explanation you gave your Father was full of holes."  
  
"So I looked into that, too," said Mr. Evans. "I found it, outside of town, burnt up in some kind of explosion."  
  
"I can't believe you have been doing this much spying on us," said Isabel. "My God, are you are parents or detectives?"  
  
"I don't like having to play detective to know what my children are doing," said Mr. Evans. "But you both are involved in something, some secret, that has put you both in danger, your friends in danger...I want to know what it is! I want some answers, and I want them now!"  
  
***  
  
"That looked like a military helicopter," said Kyle, as he and Alex pulled up in the driveway of the Valenti home in Alex's car.  
  
"That's the sixth one we've seen since leaving the Crashdown," said Alex. "I hope everything is okay. I mean, ever since Max and Michael had to bust into that Air Force base to save that pilot, I've been worried about it."  
  
"Did they ever say whether or not the Air Force was really trying to cover up a crashed UFO?" asked Kyle.  
  
"They are pretty sure they are," said Alex.  
  
The two boys got out of the car, and went inside the house. When they got there, they found Jim Valenti standing in the living room with a gun in his hand.  
  
"Dad?" asked Kyle. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just got home from the store," said Valenti. "I surprised a prowler. I heard him in your room, Kyle. I got my gun, and went in, but the perp got out before I could get there."  
  
"I'd better check to see if anything is missing," said Kyle.  
  
"Mr. Valenti," said Alex. "Have you seen all the military helicopters flying overhead?"  
  
"Yeah, just before I got here...wait, you hear that?" asked Valenti. "Dogs. Outside. I wonder..."  
  
Just then, they heard a knock at the front door. Valenti went to answer it, and found a slew of Air Force personnel outside.  
  
"Sir," said the officer who seemed to be in charge. "We need to search your house."  
  
****  
  
"Dad, telling you our secret would just put your lives in greater jeopardy," said Max. "You have to trust me on that."  
  
"That's why we've kept this a secret from you," said Isabel.  
  
"Better the enemy I know than the one I don't," said Mr. Evans. "And TRUST, Max, is earned. You haven't done a damned thing to earn our trust, instead you are keeping a secret that is DESTROYING our trust in you! I mean, you are talking about some big secret, that could our lives in jeopardy. This means it is already putting YOURS in jeopardy, and your friends."  
  
"Why can you tell your friends, and not your parents?" asked Mrs. Evans.  
  
Max and Isabel both looked up as they heard the fifth helicopter in the past ten minutes pass over the house. "What is going on out there?" asked Isabel, getting up from the couch to go and look out the window.  
  
"Don't change the subject," said Mr. Evans.  
  
Just then, they heard a noise in the kitchen. "What was that?" asked Mrs. Evans.  
  
"I'll go see," said Max.   
  
He went into the kitchen, and found himself confronted by someone he thought, and in many ways hoped, he would never see again. Tess Harding was standing in front of him, and was holding what appeared to be a baby in her arms.  
  
"Tess," said Max in shock.  
  
"Max, I..."began Tess. Just then, she collapsed. Max had to catch her to keep her from dropping the bundle in her arms.  
  
"Max," said the voice of his Mother from behind him. "What is going on?"  
  
Max turned and saw his parents staring at him, holding up an unconscious Tess, in shock. Isabel was also there, but another kind of look was on her face-anger.  
  
*****  
  
At the Valenti home, Jim Valenti was talking to the Air Force officer in charge of the detail that was just finishing the search of his home. Meanwhile, Kyle and Alex were in a quiet corner of the living room so they could talk.  
  
"I don't like it," said Alex. "They're looking for someone."  
  
"But who?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I need to get to Isabel, make sure she's okay," said Alex. "She's at her house, so is Max."  
  
"I'll go with you," said Kyle. "I need to tell Dad what we're doing before we go, though."  
  
Just then, Jim Valenti came over to them. "They're pretty tight lipped about what's going on," said Valenti. "But I'd bet they are definitely looking for someone. Those dogs are tracking someone."  
  
"We're going to the Evans house," said Kyle. "Max and Isabel are there, and we need to make sure they're okay."  
  
"Be careful, boys," said Valenti. "I don't like this. You may not be able to get there by car. The military boys mentioned roadblocks. Its not that far, you could probably make it there faster on foot."  
  
******  
  
Isabel left her parents, who were busy holding a baby whom they were just told was their grandson, to join her brother and Tess in Max's bedroom. She got to the door of the room and knocked.   
  
"Come in," said Max's voice from the other side.  
  
Isabel stepped into the room, not even casting her eyes on Tess. Very calmly, she looked at her brother, and spoke to him.  
  
"You've been in here a while," said Isabel. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Yes," said Max. "We've been talking, she's been telling me what happened."  
  
Isabel looked over at Tess, who nervously looked back at her. "All up and about I see, huh," said Isabel.  
  
"Mostly," said Tess.  
  
"Good," said Isabel. Then, without warning, she sent Tess flying against the wall with her powers. Tess crumpled to the floor after colliding with the wall, slightly stunned from the shock and force of the attack.  
  
"Now, get up AGAIN, you fucking BITCH!" said Isabel.  
  
End of Chapter Eighteen. Chapter Nineteen coming soon.  
  
SHE'S BACK!!!! Didn't I tell you there would be trouble with a capital "T". Anyhow, don't miss what's coming up. If you think you know what's going to ultimately happen in this situation, THINK AGAIN! Because I have control of where the story goes from here, and I have some surprises in store for you, so stay tuned for the next installment. In the meantime, I can't thank my readers enough for the great reviews I have gotten so far. I do so appreciate getting feedback from my readers, so please do keep those reviews coming. 


	18. Chapter Nineteen

*******************************  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN:  
  
Alex and Kyle made their way on foot through the streets of Roswell. Kyle's father had been right to advise them not to take Alex's car, because the Air Force had indeed set up roadblocks everywhere. They were stopping and questioning pedestrians as well, but the two young men knew their home town well and were able to use back alleys and other short cuts to avoid the military.  
  
"How much further is it would you say?" asked Alex.  
  
"I'd say at this rate, we'll be there in twenty-thirty minutes," said Kyle.  
  
"Dammit, this is taking too long!" said Alex.  
  
"Easy, man, I know you're worried, but I'm sure she's okay," said Kyle.  
  
"Maybe we should stop and try to call her," said Alex. "Make sure she is, and make sure she is still at the Evans house."  
  
"Good idea," said Kyle. "There are pay phones a few blocks from here. Come on."  
  
**  
  
"Isabel," said Tess, as she tried to pull herself off of the floor. "I know you're upset."  
  
"UPSET!!" screamed Isabel. "Oooh, upset doesn't even BEGIN to describe what I am feeling now!!! After what you did to Alex, after you MIND RAPED HIM!!!"  
  
She sent another burst of energy at Tess, throwing her across the room and into some bookshelves.  
  
"Isabel!" said a startled voice from behind her.  
  
She and Max turned around and saw their Father staring at Isabel, eyes filled with disbelief. "Daddy," said Isabel. "You...you..."  
  
"Saw it, yes," said Mr. Evans. "We heard you screaming in here. I came...came...what the hell is going on here?"  
  
Max and Isabel looked at each other. "Max," said Isabel. "We...we have to tell him and Mom everything. We can't hide it now."  
  
Max did not react at first, but finally nodded his head. "Come on," said Max. "Mom should hear this, too. No more secrets. We'll tell you everything."  
  
"Tess," said Isabel, turning to see Tess standing, but very shaky. "You're coming, too. But you make one move I don't like, and I will make this pounding seem like a slap on the face!!"  
  
When they got into the other room, Max and Isabel quickly told Mr. and Mrs. Evans about their alien origins, and about who Tess was, what she was doing there, and why Isabel was so angry with her. The elder Evans sat on the couch, absolutely speechless. It was extremely difficult for them to process what they had just heard.  
  
"We have another problem," said Tess. "The military...if they find me, and the baby..."  
  
"They won't know where to look," said Max.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Mrs. Evans picked it up.  
  
"Hello," said Mrs. Evans. "Oh, Alex, hi. Yes, she's here. Isabel..."  
  
Isabel took the receiver. "Alex!" she said. "Where are you?"  
  
"On my way to you," said Alex. "Kyle and I both are, but we're on foot, and the military is everywhere. They're after someone..."  
  
"Tess," said Isabel. "Alex, Tess...is here."  
  
"WHAT?!" said Alex. "Honey, are you okay...did she hurt you?"  
  
"No, actually, I gave HER quite a pounding," said Isabel.  
  
"That's my Izzy," said Alex. "But, honey...you can't stay there. The military has dogs, and they have Tess' scent. You need to move her, now."  
  
"Max," said Isabel. "Alex says that the military dogs have Tess' scent. He and Kyle are on the way."  
  
"We'll take her to Michael's," said Max. "That will buy us some time, while we figure out what to do. Tell Alex and Kyle to meet us there."  
  
"Alex," said Isabel. "We're going to Michael's. Meet us there."  
  
"Will do," said Alex. "Be careful, baby. Don't trust Tess for a moment. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," said Isabel.  
  
She hung up the phone, then both she and Max looked pointedly at their parents. "Mom, Dad," said Max. "We're going to need you to cover for us when the military get here."  
  
"I don't understand," said Mrs. Evans. "If...they're the military, and she's a fugitive, then they won't hurt you, will they?"  
  
"Yes, Mom, they will," said Isabel. "We're alien. They...will want to study us, experiment on us. The FBI...already did it to Max, once."  
  
"My God," said Mr. Evans. "I can't...this is all so unreal."  
  
"Dad, Mom," said Isabel. "All you need to know is that Max and I are still your children, and...we need your help. Will you?"  
  
Mr. Evans nodded his head. "Don't worry," he said. "We'll take care of it."  
  
***  
  
A little while later, Max, Isabel, and Tess got to Michael's apartment. When they entered, Michael saw them, and immediately reacted to Tess' presence by jumping up from the couch and putting his hand out, ready to kill Tess.  
  
"What the HELL is she doing here?" asked Michael.   
  
"Michael, calm down," said Isabel.  
  
"CALM DOWN!" said Michael. "I get it, she's mind warped you! Max, Isabel, step away from her!"  
  
"Michael, the baby," said Max, indicating the fact she was holding the baby.  
  
"Fine, take the baby, so I can KILL her," said Michael.  
  
"Its complicated, Michael," said Max. "If you kill her, you kill the baby."  
  
Max took the baby from Tess. "Nice to see you, too, Michael," said Tess.  
  
"Yeah, right," said Michael. "So, that must have been you who crashed in the desert that night."  
  
"You always were the quick one, Guerin," said Tess.  
  
Then, suddenly, Tess was thrown to the floor with an unseen force. Max and Michael looked towards the door, and saw Liz standing there, her arm extended.  
  
"Get up, bitch!!" said Liz.  
  
Tess, slightly stunned, pulled herself off of the ground. "She...she can do that?" asked Tess.  
  
"Result of Max's healing of her," said Isabel. "Unforeseen side effect."  
  
"Welcome home," said Michael.  
  
"Yeah, well, I am getting pretty tired of being thrown around like a rag doll," said Tess.  
  
"What did you expect?" asked a voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Alex was the source. "Chocolates and flowers?"  
  
"Alex," said Isabel, who ran over and threw herself into Alex's arms. Alex met her halfway across the room, and Kyle stepped into view.  
  
"KYLE!" said Tess, her voice filled with relief. "Thank God you're here!"  
  
"Tess," said Kyle. "Um, I...I wish I could say it was nice to see you."  
  
"I know," said Tess. "Kyle, there are...so many things I want to say to you..."  
  
"Spare them," said Kyle. "You betrayed my trust, my Father's trust, after we took you into our home and gave you shelter. I don't want to here your excuses for it."  
  
"Kyle, I'm sorry," said Tess.  
  
"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," said Kyle, tipping his head in Alex's direction.  
  
"Don't bother," said Alex, still holding Isabel in his arms. "I don't want to hear apologies from my mind rapist."  
  
"Alex, the mind warp..." said Tess.  
  
"Mind RAPE!" said Alex. "Because that's what it was. That's what it FELT LIKE!!"  
  
"He almost DIED because of you!" yelled Liz. "Why are we letting this bitch live?!"  
  
"Liz, its complicated," said Max. "But if we harm her, we harm Zahn, the baby."  
  
"Convenient," said Liz.  
  
"He's right," said Alex. "We...we can't take the chance, if the baby is going to be hurt. He's an innocent in all this, after all."  
  
"He's been through a lot," said Tess. "The journey here, then the Air Force....reactionary humans."  
  
"Yeah, well the air space is pretty well guarded since September 11th," said Michael.  
  
"September 11th?" asked Tess.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Kyle. "You missed the war starting, you were literally on another planet."  
  
"Too bad, we could have found some way to blame her for that, too," said Isabel.  
  
"Look, we need to discuss what we're going to do," said Michael.  
  
"We need to get Tess and the baby out of town," said Max.  
  
"That's going to be difficult," said Kyle. "The military has road blocks up everywhere."  
  
"We have to try," said Max. "Tess, are you up for a mind warp?"  
  
"I think so," said Tess.  
  
"Good," said Max. "Here's what we'll do. Michael, you and I will try to drive Tess and the baby out past the road blocks. Tess, you mind warp the sentries as we are checked through. Let's go."  
  
"Be careful, Max," said Liz, kissing Max goodbye.  
  
"I will," he replied.  
  
****  
  
While Max and Michael were trying to get Tess and the baby out of town, Isabel, Alex, Kyle, and Liz were waiting at Michael's apartment for word from them. Isabel and Alex sat cuddled together on the couch, while Liz sat staring at the phone and Kyle stood alone on the porch.  
  
"Alex, are you alright?" asked Isabel. "I know it must have been hard to see her again."  
  
"I'm okay," said Alex. "Its just...her return stirs up a lot of bad memories. But...those memories are the past. This is the here and now, and I have to live in the here and now."  
  
"You think they may still track her here?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Hopefully since you came by car," said Alex, "they won't be able to."  
  
"Just looking at her makes me furious," said Isabel. "I wanted to kill her."  
  
"Don't want that," said Alex. "Sweetie, I know you've killed before...Whitaker. And I also know you had a hard time living with it. Remember that before you decide whether or not you want to kill Tess."  
  
"Maybe...you have a point," said Isabel. "Its just hard for me to control the rage."  
  
"I know," said Alex. "Her return has had an adverse effect on all of us. Um, look, I want to go have a talk with Kyle. Why don't you keep Liz company while I do."  
  
"Okay," said Isabel, kissing Alex on the cheek, then letting go of him so he could get up off of the couch. He stepped onto the porch, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Kyle," said Alex. "You okay?"  
  
Kyle looked back at him and smiled slightly. "Not really," he said. "I've just...got these mixed emotions, at seeing her again. I mean, thinking about what she did to you, but also...trying to reconcile that with...well, the fact I was close to her at one point."  
  
"She was like your sister, I know," said Alex.  
  
"Yeah, right, something like that," said Kyle. He exhaled and then turned to look up at the stars. "You know, I...I've wondered, since she left, whether there was something I could have done, some...things I could have told her, that would have prevented her decision to mind warp you."  
  
"Like what?" asked Alex.  
  
"Oh, just, if I had been more honest with her about...some things," said Kyle.  
  
"Kyle, you can't second guess yourself," said Alex. "Tess made her decision on her own accord."  
  
They heard a commotion in the apartment, and turned to see Max, Michael, and Tess rush in. Alex and Kyle joined the others inside.  
  
"It didn't work," said Max. "We couldn't get through. We need to work out something else."  
  
"We should all meet," said Alex. "Maria and Valenti should be here, too."  
  
"Agreed," said Max. "Let's call them."  
  
An hour later, Maria and Valenti had joined the group, and they were all gathered to make a decision. "The way I see it, we have two options," said Max. "One, we hide Tess, and hope they don't find her. Or two...we turn her over to them."  
  
"What about the baby?" asked Isabel.  
  
"We'd have to chance it if we took that option," said Max. "But...this isn't a decision I can make alone. I don't want to. We...we should decide as a group, vote on it."  
  
"Democracy in action, I can deal with that," said Michael. "I vote he turn her over."  
  
"Me too," said Maria. "And I hope they dissect the bitch!"  
  
"This is wrong," said Valenti. "I vote no."  
  
"I'm afraid I do, too," said Max. "I just...I can't do it."  
  
"Neither can I," said Kyle. "No, I say no way. We can't turn her over to them."  
  
"Alex, Isabel," said Max. "I...I think we know your votes."  
  
"No you don't," said Alex. "Because I vote no."  
  
"WHAT!" said Maria. "Alex, after what she DID TO YOU!!"  
  
"Maria, if we turn her over to them," said Alex, "then we are no better than she is! I mean, this whole thing...voting on whether we kill someone or not. Its like some twisted INQUISITION!!! I for one am not going to stoop to her level! I vote no!"  
  
"Isabel," said Max.  
  
"I...I, don't know," said Isabel. "I...I abstain."  
  
"That leaves just Liz," said Max. "I assume your vote would tie us."  
  
"No, Max," said Liz. "I vote no. I can't do it. And Alex is right, this is twisted! I won't vote to condemn her."  
  
"I don' believe this," said Michael. "We have to protect her now, and hope they don't find her. They're going to keep looking, and if we get caught with her, then we're all screwed."  
  
"I just means we need to put our heads together and think," said Liz.  
  
"For now, though, I think we should get some rest," said Max. "Its been a long night."  
  
End of Chapter Nineteen. Chapter Twenty coming soon.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, you may notice some differences in reaction from the others to Tess' arrival. I want everyone to remember something, because it is crucial to understanding what is going to happen next. In this alternative universe of events, Tess did not actually KILL Alex. She mind warped him, or "mind raped" him as they were calling it in this installment, but Tess is not being faced by them as a murderer. Back stabbing bitch and mind rapist, yes. Killer...no. The differences in reaction reflects a difference between what Tess did in the events as they played out in the series, and what she has done in this story. As I said, this is important to remember, because it will greatly effect what is going to happen next. Just as events have played out somewhat differently so far, they will continue to do so. If you think you know what is going to happen with Tess next, THINK AGAIN!   
  
Don't miss the next installment to find out what happens. In the meantime, keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	19. Chapter Twenty

*******************************  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY:  
  
Kyle lay on the floor of Michael's apartment about two hours later, trying to sleep but failing to do so. The sounds of the helicopters buzzing overhead had finally died down. Things were quiet in the apartment, with the only sounds being those of sleeping friends. Max and Liz were laying together on a blanket across the room, while Alex cuddled Isabel close to him in another corner of the room. Maria was crashed on Michael's couch, while he slept on the floor next to her.   
  
He thought he heard movement in the bedroom, where Tess was supposed to be sleeping with the baby. Since he wasn't sleeping anyway, Kyle decided to get up and see if everything was okay. He slowly crept through the living room and got to the door. It was cracked open, and he could see into the room. Tess was kneeling beside the bed, gently stroking baby Zahn's cheek. She then kissed the baby on the cheek, got up from the floor, and turned to face the doorway. That was when she saw Kyle watching her.  
  
"Kyle," she whispered. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Couldn't sleep," said Kyle. "I heard you moving around in here, and wanted to make sure everything was okay."  
  
Tess was silent for a moment, as if in contemplation about what to say next. Then, she took a deep breath, and spoke. "Kyle, I...I wonder if you would do me a favor. Could you...drive me somewhere?"  
  
"Where?" asked Kyle. "You shouldn't really be out..."  
  
"Please, Kyle," said Tess. "I need you to drive me somewhere outside of town. I think I can try the mind warp again to get us past the road blocks."  
  
"Okay," said Kyle. "I...suppose. I'll wake Max..."  
  
"No," said Tess. "We go alone. Please, Kyle, I know you have no reason to trust me, but...I need you to do this for me. For my son's sake, please."  
  
Kyle nodded his head. "My car is at my place," he said. "I can get the keys to Maria's Jetta, we'll go there and get my car."   
  
"Why don't we just take the Jetta, we won't be gone long?" asked Tess.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, like I'm really going to face Maria's wrath if I get her Jetta damaged by machine guns or something," said Kyle. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Kyle was able to get Maria's keys from the counter, and wrote her a brief note apologizing for borrowing her car without permission. Then, he and Tess went downstairs, got in the car, and headed for Kyle's house. When they got there, they were quiet so as not to wake Kyle's father who was sleeping inside, while they got into Kyle's car and drove away from the house. They were stopped at a road block, but thanks to Tess' mind warp, it looked to the sentries like he was driving alone. Tess then had him drive her out into the desert to a spot near the fence to the military base. He stopped the car and turned off the ignition.  
  
"We're here," he said. "But, this is the LAST place we should be. I mean...the lion's den is just across that fence line."  
  
"I know," said Tess. "But, you won't be here long."  
  
"What do you mean I won't be here long?" asked Kyle. Then, with a worried tone in his voice, he said, "What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Kyle," said Tess. "I...wanted to tell you something. What you and your Dad did for me...it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You gave me a home, made me feel safe, gave me compassion and caring. And I...I betrayed you, all of you. But, I think the people I regret betraying the most, besides Alex, are you and your Father. I really...I really never knew what love was supposed to be like. Nasedo...he didn't love me. He was like my keeper, not...not my Father. But you, Kyle, you...and your Father...made me feel so...loved, cared for. And I betrayed that." Tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "Kyle, I don't...I don't know if you can forgive me, or if I even deserve forgiveness, but...I...I can't stand the thought of you hating me. Even though I deserve nothing else."  
  
"Tess," said Kyle tenderly. "I...could never...hate you. And that's been the damnedable misery of what I've been feeling since you left here, since...what you did to Alex came to light. He's...my friend, and you...violated him in a way I can't even begin to get my head around. I was so angry with you, for...using me and my Dad, all of us, for....mind warping Alex right in my own bedroom. I felt so...I didn't...I wondered whether you becoming a part of our family was all a lie, a...a front for covering up what you were doing with Alex."  
  
"No, it wasn't, Kyle," said Tess, now openly crying. "I...I genuinely, truly, cared for you and your Father. Never doubt that."  
  
"At the same time," said Kyle, "I was...angry with you, I...was trying to reconcile the fact that I...still CARED for you, was worried about you, the fact I...I...it was just so confusing. But...wait a minute, you changed the subject on me. What are we doing here, Tess? I want to know! Now!"  
  
"Kyle, I have to make things right," said Tess. "And right now, there is...only one way I know to do that. There is only one way I can't take the heat off of all of you, and protect Zahn. Maybe I can even...redeem myself, in some way, in everyone's eyes by doing this. But, my...my motivation is to protect you, all of you, and Zahn. I have to...I have to give them what they want."  
  
"NO!" said Kyle emphatically. "You are not going to turn yourself in to them!! They'll dissect you, do...experiments on you!!! They'll KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"Kyle, I have no choice!" said Tess. "But, I...I won't let them take me alive!! I'm going to....make sure they know that I was the alien, but...they won't have me alive to do that!"  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do, go in and blow up the place, yourself with it?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Exactly," said Tess, getting out of the car.  
  
Kyle was sitting in his seat stunned, not knowing what to do. He saw Tess start moving towards the fence. The emotions surged through him, pushing him to do what his heart was yelling at him to do. "NO!" he said.  
  
He threw open the car door, and jumped out of the seat. Running up to Tess, he grabbed her by the arm and turned her toward him.  
  
"I am NOT going to let you do this!!!" said Kyle. "I know you have the power to make me let you go in there, but...don't do that to me!!! I will not sit here and watch you die!!! You mean too much to me!!!"  
  
"Kyle, I have to do this!!!" said Tess.   
  
"No, I'd rather die than let you do this!!" said Kyle.  
  
"What?!" said Tess, tears again rolling down her cheeks. "Why?!! I...I've brought you nothing but pain, all of you!!! This would allow you to get rid of me from your lives, to be safe!!! This would keep my baby safe at the same time!!! Why do you want to prevent me from doing this?!!"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!" yelled Kyle.  
  
Tess stared at him completely speechless, and Kyle was silent for a few moments, letting what he had just blurted out sink in with both of them. Then, as tears began to roll down Kyle's cheeks, he reached up and gently cupped Tess' face with his right hand.  
  
"Tess," said Kyle. "I love you. I...love your eyes, your smile...how you can be so strong willed, but also...so vulnerable at times. I love the way you always had a sarcastic come back for things I would say to you, when I would...complain about your girl things strung all over the bathroom. I love how you made that Christmas so special for me and my Dad, when it hadn't been for so long. I love...how you stood there, forthright and beautiful when you forced my Dad and I to acknowledge the fact you didn't have a chair to sit in for Christmas dinner, how you chastised us for sitting around like 'beached whales' while you fixed dinner. I...got so used to having you there. Then, when you left, I...had to learn to live my life without you. It hurt so much, because...when you were here, I...got so used to you being there. I couldn't fathom having to go through my life without you in it. But, I...was starting to put you in the past, when...I saw you tonight in Michael's apartment. All of those dormant feelings came rushing back, and I knew, in my heart, that I never wanted you to go away again. I don't...want to have to learn to live my life without you in it ever again. I know...I told you I loved you like a sister, but that was a lie...a cop out, so I could run from admitting how I truly felt for you. And I always wondered...if I had told you, could I have prevented you from...doing what you did?"  
  
"Kyle," said Tess, reaching up to wipe away a tear from Kyle's cheek. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"Because....of Max Evans," said Kyle. "I...lost Liz to Max, and I was afraid that....that if I admitted my love for you, that you would...reject me for Max because he was supposed to be your destiny. That I would loose you to him like I did Liz. I knew it would hurt a hell of a lot more because I felt SO much more for you than I ever did for Liz. Plus, I also felt that...I mean, how could I compete with Max for you? I felt like I wasn't...like I wasn't good enough for you, and..."  
  
"Oh, Kyle," said Tess, her voice choked with tears. "Just the opposite. I'm the one who isn't good enough for you. And the terrible truth is that I probably would have...turned away from your love if you had admitted it, obsessed as I was with Max then. So, you...you wouldn't have changed a thing of what had happened. I would have continued to pursue Max, missing what was right in front of me the whole time."  
  
"Tess," said Kyle, putting his hands on Tess' shoulders. "Tell me one thing. Do you...do you love me?"  
  
Tess was silent for a few moments, staring into Kyle's eyes, while at the same time searching her heart for an answer. Finally, she leaned in towards Kyle, and gently kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, and pulled her into his arms as they exchanged a flurry of kisses for several moments, before Tess finally broke the kissing and looked into Kyle's eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "And I think...I think I didn't allow myself to recognize it until...that moment. I think...my human side always loved you, but...I let my alien side make my decisions, as Nasedo had taught me. But now...I don't want to listen to the alien within me. The alien side tells me to survive, at all cost. My human side...is telling me I have to sacrifice myself, to save you and Zahn and the others."  
  
"After what we just admitted to each other, you still want to do this!" said Kyle, still holding Tess in his arms.  
  
"Especially now," said Tess. "Kyle, I love you, and...I would die to protect you. I have to...die to protect you, and Zahn."  
  
"Tess," said Kyle. "So help me, if you go in there, I will FOLLOW YOU!!! I will die along with you if you do this!!"  
  
"You know I can stop you from doing that," said Tess.  
  
"You won't," said Kyle. "I can't believe you would ever mind warp me again. Not now. Tess, there is another way."  
  
"What?" asked Tess.  
  
"We can...we can run away together," said Kyle. "We get the military to chase us, at least until we put some distance between us and Roswell. Then, we ditch them, and keep running."  
  
"Kyle," said Tess, gently caressing his cheek. "You'd be living like a fugitive. You would have to leave your Father, your friends, everything you have ever known..."  
  
"I don't care!" said Kyle, holding her tighter against him. "You mean everything to me, and I want to be with you, no matter where we go!! I want to share the danger with you, to be by your side!! And I swear, I will kill anyone that tries to hurt you!!"  
  
"Kyle, are you...are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tess.  
  
Then, Kyle leaned in and kissed Tess once again, capturing her lips with his own in a passionate display of love and affection. "Damned sure," said Kyle. "More sure than I have ever been about anything."  
  
Tess rested her head on Kyle's shoulder, as he gently caressed her back. Finally, she said. "Okay...let's do it. Let's go."  
  
**  
  
Two weeks later, Alex and Isabel were driving to the Valenti home. Jim Valenti had asked for everyone to meet him there because he had something important to tell them. In the meantime, they, like everyone else, were reeling from the knowledge of what they now knew to have happened-Kyle and Tess ran off together, leading the military away from town after hey busted through a military roadblock in a rather showy way.  
  
"I still can't believe Kyle ran off with Tess," said Isabel.  
  
"I know," said Alex. "But, you know, I've been thinking a lot about it, and realize how it makes sense. I think that Kyle has always loved Tess, and he probably ran off with her to protect her."  
  
"She just left the baby behind," said Isabel. "Abandoned it."  
  
"They knew it would be safer with Max," said Alex. "I still can't believe he gave it up for adoption."  
  
"Think about it," said Isabel. "Are any of us ready for children in this stage in our lives? Why do we use protection every time we make love?"  
  
"Good point," said Alex. "By the way, you never did tell me why you abstained from voting on whether or not to turn Tess over to the military."  
  
"I couldn't," said Isabel. "I was so angry with her, but after what you told me...about how I would feel if I did kill her, I just...I couldn't vote in her favor, but I couldn't vote against her either. I didn't want to support her, but didn't want her death on my conscience."  
  
They pulled into the Valenti driveway, then went into the house. The last to get there, Alex and Isabel joined the others in Jim Valenti's living room.  
  
"Thanks for coming," said Valenti. "Everyone. I know...we've been through a lot these past few weeks."  
  
"You sounded like it was pretty urgent over the phone," said Max. "What's up?"  
  
"I heard from Kyle," said Valenti.  
  
Everyone's attention was immediately perked up when they heard that. "How?" asked Liz.  
  
"He wrote me a letter," said Valenti. "It arrived in an envelope with no return address marked on it. He said that the authorities don't know who he is, at least he doesn't think so, so he figured it would be safe to write."  
  
"What's he say?" asked Alex.  
  
"He says that they let them chase them all the way to the Arizona line," said Valenti. "Then, Tess pulled a little mind warp on them. They blew up Kyle's car, while Tess made the chasing soldiers think they were in it when it blew. Tess also made sure the fire burned so hot that nothing was left of the car when it was through but ashes."  
  
"That takes the heat off of them," said Michael. "Then where did they go?"  
  
"They stole a car," said Kyle. "Took it to Phoenix. Then, they bought another car at a used car lot. Tess changed the fifty dollars in his wallet to a whole lot more than that, so they could afford it."  
  
"Isabel, you still got to teach me how to do that," said Michael.  
  
"The letter was postmarked from Phoenix," said Valenti. "They didn't say where they were going, but said to tell everyone that...they're sorry for running out on you. Apparently, according to Kyle, Tess was going to blow up the base that night, with her in it, but Kyle convinced her to run with him. They also...said to make sure Zahn was okay. And...that's it."  
  
"At least...at least Kyle is okay," said Liz. "We can breath an little easier."  
  
"They're a regular Bonnie and Clyde now," said Isabel. "Who would have thought?"  
  
"I still can't believe he ran off with that bitch," said Maria.  
  
"He loves her," said Alex. "You can't...you can't fight love."  
  
End of Chapter Twenty. Chapter Twenty-one coming soon.  
  
Now you see why remembering the fact Tess didn't actually kill Alex in this chain of events mattered. On the show, Tess killing Alex, then mind warping Kyle into carrying the dead body of his friend, pretty much killed any possibility of strong feelings of love that Kyle might have had for Tess. But, in this case, while what Tess did was terrible, it did allow room for Kyle to still have strong feelings for Tess, and to forgive her for what she did. I always felt the "I love you like a sister" thing was a cop out on Kyle's part, for the reasons I wrote into the story with what Kyle said to Tess about it. Everything up to that "brother-sister" confession at prom had been indicating, in my opinion, that there was romantic interest between them. So, even though this is really an Alex/Isabel story, I decided to go ahead and throw in a Kyle/Tess romance in there too, to give a more favorable resolution to that storyline as well.  
  
Well, this crisis may be over, but more trouble is coming in the next chapter for Alex, Isabel, and their friends. So, stay tuned for chapter twenty-one, and don't miss what happens next. In the meantime, thanks for all of the great reviews I have gotten so far. The feedback I have gotten is most appreciated, and I would welcome even more reviews for this chapter, or the story so far. 


	20. Chapter TwentyOne

************************************  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:  
  
Several weeks after the events surrounding Tess' surprise return to Earth, Alex and Isabel lay in Alex's bed after sharing some precious moments of intimacy. Since Alex's parents were on a day trip, he knew that this would be the perfect time to have his wife over. They lay together, Alex's arms wrapped around Isabel, holding her close to him, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"So," said Alex. "Couple of days, I'll be a High School graduate."  
  
"Yeah," said Isabel. "Who would have thought I would be going to see my husband graduate from High School?"  
  
They both chuckled. "Yeah, we don't do much like normal married couples, do we?" asked Alex playfully.  
  
Isabel stopped chuckling, and her expression became more serious. "Alex," she said. "Do you...do you wish for a more normal life? I mean, I know you give up a lot of normalcy to be with me. I was just wondering if you ever regret that you have to."  
  
"Sometimes," said Alex. "But not in the way you are thinking. I regret the fact that the strangeness of our lives sometimes interferes with our contentment at being together. But, if having a normal life meant having to give you up, I'd take a life more weird than ours any day."  
  
The phone rang, and Alex and Isabel both let out moans of annoyance. Alex picked up the phone. "Hello," he said in a frustrated voice.  
  
"Alex," said Max on the other line.  
  
"Max," said Alex. "What do you have bat radar or something?! How is it you seem to call when Isabel and I are in bed together?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't even know you were," said Max. "I figured you would know where she was, though. Alex, I need you and Isabel to come to Michael's apartment. Its an emergency."  
  
"Okay, we'll be there shortly," said Alex.  
  
**  
  
Forty minutes later, Alex and Isabel arrived at Michael's apartment. They found Max, Liz, Maria, Michael, and Valenti already there waiting for them.  
  
"Okay, you called us all here, what's the deal?" asked Michael.  
  
"I think we may all be in danger," said Liz. "It has to do with something that happened the other night. I had this...premonition, that a woman was going to be robbed and killed in the alley behind the Crashdown. Max and I were able to stop it form happening thanks to the premonition."  
  
"You mean...what you saw was really happening, then you stopped it?" asked Valenti.  
  
"That's right," said Max.  
  
"So, this must be some new manifestation of your powers," said Alex.  
  
"Yeah, but there's more," said Liz. "I've been having more premonitions. I see Max, Michael, Isabel, and myself, and we're all dead. We're shot and killed."  
  
"What?" asked Isabel with alarm. "Where? How?"  
  
"I don't know," said Liz. "But, for some reason, I think it might be the FBI special unit. The men who shoot us are in, like, SWAT team gear, or something."  
  
"I thought Kyle and Tess were able to draw the Feds out of Roswell," said Maria.  
  
"Yeah, well, apparently they weren't as successful as they thought," said Michael. "Tess' return has brought the heat back down on us again."  
  
"Wait, we don't know anything for sure at the moment," said Valenti. "Just because one of Liz's premonitions came true, doesn't mean others will."  
  
"Can we really afford to take that risk?" asked Alex. "I mean, we're dealing with Isabel's, Liz's, Max's, and Michael's lives here."  
  
"We can't act to protect ourselves until we know more about where and how this is supposed to happen," said Michael. "Liz, you've had flashes in the past when you were intimate with Max. Maybe you should try that, see if you get some new visions."  
  
"Liz, it's a dirty job, I know," said Maria in a joking tone. "But I know you are up for it."  
  
"Question is, whether Max is UP for it," said Alex.  
  
Everyone looked at him with expressions that all said "bad joke". "Sorry," said Alex. "I must have hung around with Kyle too much."  
  
"Okay," said Michael. "Liz, Max, you can use the place. We'll be at the Crashdown waiting to hear what happens."  
  
"I should go see Hanson," said Valenti. "Maybe he would know about any FBI activity in town, if there is any."  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Maria, Michael, Alex, and Isabel, all sat around a table at the Crashdown, waiting to hear from Liz or Max. Valenti showed up after a while, and said that Hanson didn't seem to know a thing. He then left again, saying he was going to call an old friend of his at the FBI, and make a discreet inquiry at to whether or not the Special Unit had been reactivated secretly. Shortly thereafter, Isabel's cell phone rang. Max told them to get back to Michael's apartment. When they got there, Liz and Max had news.  
  
"I saw a more complete vision this time," said Liz. "In the vision, I saw Bryce McClain, the science fiction writer, giving a speech where we are going to be killed."  
  
"Wait, isn't he speaking at the UFO convention a couple of weeks from now?" asked Alex.  
  
"Yeah," said Max. "That means we have two weeks to try and figure out what to do."  
  
"So, what do we do, Max?" asked Isabel.  
  
"No," said Max. "This isn't my decision. After all we have been through, I'm tired of being the King around here. This isn't a kingdom, Michael is not my second in command, and Isabel is not a princess. That's not our lives. We're all...friends, comrades, who are fighting to survive. So, any suggestions?"  
  
"Let's face it," said Michael. "If the FBI are coming after us, then they know who we are. Or if they don't now, they will by the time of the convention two weeks from now. We're not safe here anymore. We're exposed here. I say we all have to leave, run as far away from here as we can get."  
  
"All of us," said Alex.  
  
"Right now, its just Max, Isabel, Liz, and I who get killed," said Michael. "The rest of you are probably safe. We should be the ones to go. All of us go separately, in the middle of the night, and don't look back."  
  
"No way," said Alex. "Isabel is my wife. I'm staying with her, no matter what."  
  
"Alex," said Isabel, turning to look at Alex. "Michael is right. You're not in danger. You shouldn't have to be by going with me."  
  
Alex immediately put his arms around Isabel. "Do you think I would ever let you go without me?" asked Alex. "We're husband and wife, Isabel Whitman. Where you go, I go. Simple as that. So, sorry, but you can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
Isabel gave up trying to argue, and just allowed Alex to pull her into his strong, warm embrace.  
  
"What about me?" asked Maria. "If you think you're leaving me behind while you all leave, you need to get your heads examined."  
  
"Maria," said Michael. "You've got no reason to go. Remember, you broke it off between us, so..."  
  
"Wait, you think its that SIMPLE!" said Maria. "You think I am going to stay behind while the people I am closer to than anyone flee town!! Almost from the beginning, its been the six of us in this room. We have made up a team, a unit, a family!! Max once said there were five people in this world he trusts more than anyone, and we are all right here in this room!! We have shared the dangers, the victories, the defeats!!! Now, you want to leave me out!!"  
  
"This isn't a game, Maria!!" said Michael. "We aren't going to be a team anymore!! The family you described...its breaking up, its gone!!! We are all going SEPARATELY!! You would be better off staying here, with your Mom, in your home town!!"  
  
"Wait," said Alex. "I'm not convinced we should all leave separately! I mean, Maria made a good point about something!! How have we all survived this long, huh? Think about it!! We survived by sticking together, good times and bad!! How many times have we saved each others asses? Topolsky, Agent Pierce, the Skins, Tess, Khivar, Metachem.....all of these people who have tried to expose you or destroy you...have threatened all of us in some way. We beat them all!! TOGETHER!!"  
  
"Six people traveling together is A LOT bigger target than just one!" said Michael.  
  
"Michael is right," said Max. "We stand a lot better chance trying to slip away separately."  
  
"No, he's NOT!" said Maria. "And neither are you, Max!!"  
  
"Max," said Liz. "We all bring something to this group, some skill or knowledge or ability. Some of us have alien powers, some just have our intelligence or knack for something! I say we stand a lot better chance if we face the dangers ahead together, just like we always have. United we stand, divided we fall!"  
  
"I agree with Liz, Alex, and Maria," said Isabel. "Max, I don't want to be separated from you or Michael. I sure as hell don't want to be apart from my husband, or Liz and Maria. We need each other. Maria is right. We are a family."  
  
"Michael, I'd say we've been out voted," said Max. "And I'm not exactly upset that we have been."  
  
"Yeah, well, you all can do what you want," said Michael. "I'm leaving! Today! And I'm going alone!"  
  
****  
  
That night, Alex and Isabel sat in his car, parked in Frasier Woods. This was the same spot where they came to make love after Alex got back from New York. Now, they were sitting in the car, and Alex was holding Isabel while she quietly sobbed.  
  
"I can't believe he's gone," said Isabel. "I mean, I know he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but..."  
  
"Michael was like your brother," said Alex. "I understand, sweetie. I just can't believe, even KNOWING Michael, how he is, that he would run out on you and Max."  
  
"He's as stubborn as he always is," said Isabel. "He's always hated relying on others for security. It scares him, to be so dependent on someone. Anyone, even us."  
  
"He told Maria he loves her, just before he took off," said Alex. "I can't believe he didn't at least take her with him."  
  
"He sees it as protecting her," said Isabel. "He probably thinks she'll stay since he won't be with us when we go."  
  
"No chance of that," said Alex. "Maria told Liz she is standing by us. I kind of figured she would. It wasn't just about Michael to her. Liz and I are as close to her as siblings, and you and Max have come to mean the same to her."  
  
"Its amazes me," said Isabel. "How we have become like a family to each other these past few years. I can't imagine my life without you, Liz, and Maria in it, just as much as I couldn't imagine it without Max and Michael...." She stopped mid sentence, whimpering slightly at the thought that Michael wasn't in her life any more.  
  
"Shh," said Alex, kissing her on the top of her head. "Its going to be okay. Has Max told Valenti and your parents about this?"  
  
"Valenti, yes," said Isabel. "He agrees with our decision. He offered to come with us, but Max convinced him to stay. After all, he may be our best chance of telling us if we can return someday. We'll work out a system of keeping in touch with him."  
  
"But not your parents," said Alex.  
  
"No, not yet," said Isabel. "They're still trying to get over the fact that their children are alien hybrids. We're going to break this news to them gently."  
  
"Liz said she and Max talked about telling her parents, my parents, and Maria's Mom," said Alex. "They compromised. Liz is going to send her journal to her Father after we've gone, with a letter explaining everything. He'll be asked to show it to my Mom and Dad, and Maria's Mom, then burn it."  
  
"What about our marriage?" asked Isabel. "Should we wait to break that news to our parents until then?"  
  
"No," said Alex. "I think we should tell them after graduation tomorrow. We can sit your parents and my parents down and tell them. What do you say?"  
  
"Good idea," said Isabel. Then, she leaned in, bringing her lips close to Alex's. "I'm damned tired of having to hide my wedding ring from the world. I want everyone to know, finally, that I am married to you."  
  
She captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Isabel and pulling her closer to him. Isabel climbed over the gear shift, and landed in Alex's lap. She then reached down and pulled back the lever to lower the driver's seat down.   
  
"Oh, baby," said Alex, now flat on his back with Isabel laying flat on top of him. "Feeling horney tonight, I see!"  
  
"Well, my husband is graduating from High School tomorrow," said Isabel. "I wanted to give him an early graduation present."  
  
"Well, then," said Alex, reaching up to unbutton Isabel's blouse. "Let me unwrap it, and see what you've got for me."  
  
End of Chapter Twenty-one. Chapter Twenty-two coming soon.  
  
As you can see, some things are consistent with Season 3 of the show, but things are, of course, changed in ways because of the fact Alex is still alive. The story is about to enter into new territory here in many ways, so be sure to stay tuned to see what happens next. In the meantime, please keep those reviews coming. I appreciate all of the great feedback I've gotten so far, and would love to see any further comments you may have. 


	21. Chapter TwentyTwo

***************************  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:  
  
The next day, the graduating seniors of West Roswell High School took their seats in the school's gymnasium for the graduation ceremony. Liz Parker, Max Evans, Maria Deluca, and Alex Whitman, were among those who were about the become graduates. In the audience observing the ceremony were their proud parents, and Isabel Whitman, who kept her eyes on Alex for most of the time during the ceremony. Once every so often, Alex would turn around, smile, and wink at his wife, making her giggle slightly.  
  
The school principal got up on stage, went to the podium, and spoke into the microphone. "Graduating class of 2002," he said. "It is my honor to introduce our keynote speaker for the ceremonies today, science fiction novelist Bryce McClain."  
  
Most of the students got up and applauded, but Max, Liz, Alex, and Maria, were frozen with fear upon hearing that Bryce McClain was going to speak. They, along with Isabel, came to the nearly simultaneous realization that Liz's vision must have been of their High School graduation. Max, Isabel, and Liz knew they were just minutes away from their own death. They, along with Alex and Maria, knew they had to act quickly to prevent that.  
  
Max got up from his seat and approached the stage. He got up on stage, said something to McClain which caused him to leave, and then got to the podium. Suddenly, the lights went out, and Alex, Liz, Maria, and Isabel, all knew that this was done by Max somehow, and that it was meant to be cover for them to get up and leave. Liz and Maria got up from their chairs and made their way to the exit at the back of the gym. Alex went over and joined Isabel in the audience, who was herself getting up to leave. Max began to speak to the audience as the rest moved to leave.  
  
"Mom, Dad," said Isabel. "We have to go. We're in danger."  
  
"Isabel, honey..." began Mr. Evans.  
  
"Isabel," said Alex, who walked up and took Isabel's hand. "We've got to go."  
  
"Mom, Dad," said Isabel. "We love you. We'll send word to you about what happened. But we HAVE to go now."  
  
She leaned down and kissed her Mom and Dad both on the cheek. "Goodbye," she said.  
  
"Isabel..."began Mrs. Evans, already in tears.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Evans," said Alex. "Don't worry. No harm will come to her. I give you my word that I'll protect Isabel with my life if necessary. Tell my parents...I love them very much."  
  
With that, Alex and Isabel ran, hand in hand, under the cover of darkness to the exit doors. As they ran down the hallway, they heard the noise of a motorcycle coming down the hall. They looked in amazement as Michael drove by them on his motorbike, heading towards the gym. He gave them a little salute as he passed by.  
  
When they got outside, they found Liz and Maria waiting there for them. "Maria," said Alex. "Get the Jetta. Max will come out with Michael. Liz, go with her. I'll take Isabel in my car. We all meet out by the pod chamber."  
  
The two girls did as they were told, running towards the parking lot. Alex and Isabel made their way to his car, and got in. After starting the engine, Alex looked over at Isabel, and saw the fear and sadness reflected in her eyes that were filling with tears.  
  
"Shh," said Alex, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "We'll be okay. We'll ALL be okay."  
  
"God, why is this happening?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Alex. "But whatever happens, I'll never leave you. And we WILL come back here someday if I have anything to say about it."  
  
He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking space. Then, he put the car in drive, gunned the engine, and took off towards their destination. On their way to the meeting spot, Alex stopped at his house, went inside, and came back out with a bag he had already packed just in case they had to make a quick getaway. Isabel had wanted to get some things from her house, too, but they both agreed it would be too dangerous since the Feds probably knew she was one of the aliens. They then headed towards the meeting place.  
  
**  
  
It was after dark when Max and Michael both arrived on the latter's motorcycle. Liz ran into Max's waiting arms, and Maria ran up to Michael and threw her arms around him. Isabel then ran up and hugged both Max and Michael, then went back to Alex's comforting embrace.  
  
"What now?" asked Liz.  
  
"We need a van or something," said Alex. "We won't all fit into any one of our vehicles. Besides, the Feds could probably trace them."  
  
As if on cue, a van pulled up near them. Max, Michael, and Isabel readied themselves for a defense just in case the person driving the van was after them. They relaxed when they saw Jim Valenti get out of the van, but were shocked to see him in a Roswell Sheriff's Department uniform.  
  
"Liz called me on the way," said Valenti. "I figured you would need transportation, so I commandeered this van from the impound lot, making it look like someone broke into the lot and stole it. You'll have to change the license plates."  
  
"No problem," said Michael, who waved his hand over the plates and changed the numbers within a second.  
  
"I picked up my journal on the way here, too," said Liz. "That way no evidence will be left, and we can send it to our parents as planned."  
  
"I'll try to speak to them," said Valenti. "Prepare them for what they will read in that journal."  
  
"Alex," said Isabel. "What about our marriage? We didn't get a chance to tell our parents."  
  
"Marriage?" asked Valenti.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you didn't know about that," said Isabel. "Alex and I were married a few months ago."  
  
"Wow," said Valenti. "And I thought I knew all the secrets."  
  
"You back with the Sheriff's office?" asked Michael.  
  
"Yeah," Valenti replied. "Being a cop...its who I am. Helping good people is what I want to continue to do."  
  
"Valenti...Jim," said Max. "I...I can never express to you how grateful I am, we all are, for how you've helped us. I for one am going to miss you."  
  
"Me too," said Valenti, who then pulled Max into a hug.   
  
Liz and Maria both then ran over with tears running down their cheeks, and simultaneously gave Valenti a hug goodbye. "Take good care of my Mom, okay," said Maria. "She'll need you now, if you..."  
  
"I will," said Valenti. "Don't worry."  
  
Then, Isabel walked over, and tearfully hugged Valenti. "I feel like I've had two Fathers," said Isabel. "I'll never forget you."  
  
"You better not," said Valenti. Then, he looked at Alex. "You take good care of your wife, Alex."  
  
"I will," said Alex, who then walked over and hugged Valenti himself.  
  
Michael then cautiously approached Valenti. He was silent for a moment before he finally said something. "Valenti," he said. "I wanted you to know, that...I've never really had a Father. But, if I did...I'd want him to be you. Because there is no adult I respect more in this world than you."  
  
He then reached out his hand, and Valenti took it in his. Then, the older man pulled the younger one into a hug. "You would have been a good son," said Valenti. "And I would have been happy to be your Dad."  
  
Then, the group of teenagers got into the van. Maria gave Valenti the keys to the Jetta so he could get back to town. Valenti watched as the group of friends drove off into the night. He stood there for a long time, just staring at the stars, hoping that they, along with his son, were going to be alright.  
  
***  
  
Forty-eight hours later, Alex and Isabel entered a room at a hotel the group had stopped at just inside of Colorado . This was the first time they had stopped to rest since leaving Roswell, except for when they had taken the time to go to the same chapel where Alex and Isabel had been married back in March. It was Max's and Liz's turn down the aisle, as they got married while their friends...their family, looked on. They had driven constantly since then, only stopping for gas and to change drivers. Exhausted, the group had voted an hour before to stop at the first hotel they saw to get a good night's rest before continuing on their journey. Luckily, money was no problem since Isabel had used her power to turn their meager supply into small bills into large ones.  
  
Alex threw his bag onto the bed. "If you want to take a shower, I packed some of your clothes in this bag."  
  
"You did?" asked Isabel. "You think of everything don't you. How did I get so lucky to marry such a smart guy?"  
  
"I feel like the one who is lucky," said Alex.  
  
Isabel shook her head. "I don't know how you can say that," she said sadly. "After I've ruined your life..."  
  
"Hey," said Alex, pulling Isabel into his arms. "No more of that bull shit. You ARE my life, Isabel Whitman. And I love being with you, no matter where we are. Now, pick out some clothes."  
  
Isabel went into the bag to pull out one of her t-shirts and a pair of shorts, while Alex went to get her shower ready. She felt something heavy in the bag, and out of curiosity, reached in and pulled it out. To her shock, Isabel found that the object was a small revolver, and next to it was a box of bullets.  
  
"Alex," she called out. "What is this doing here?"  
  
Alex came out, and saw Isabel holding the pistol. "Oh, I almost forgot about that," he said. He walked over and put the gun back into the bag.  
  
"A gun, Alex," said Isabel. "Why?"  
  
"To protect you, if necessary," said Alex. "It belongs to my Dad. He bought it last year, when a house in the neighborhood was broken into. My Mom had a fit, too. I figured....I just wanted something that I could use to help protect us, especially you."  
  
"Do you think...do you think you could really use that?" asked Isabel.  
  
"I hope I don't have to," said Alex. "But...if it means saving your life, I have to believe I would."  
  
On that sober note, Isabel went into the shower. She stood under the warm water, and let it cascade down her body. For the first time since leaving Roswell, she felt totally relaxed. Then, she heard the curtain open, and felt Alex wrap his arms around her from behind as he joined her in the shower.  
  
"You okay?" asked Alex.  
  
"I am now," she said. "I'm just, so tired."  
  
They stood there under the cascading water, just enjoying the closeness of one another. Their hands were locked together, their wedding rings now worn openly and proudly by the married couple. Alex kept his arms wrapped around Isabel, and held her for a long time, trying to sooth her worry about the future.  
  
****  
  
A week after the graduation ceremony, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Mr. and Mrs. Whitman, Amy Deluca, Mr. and Mrs. Parker, and Jim Valenti, had all been at the latter's house, while Mr. Parker had shown them his daughter's journal that he had just received in the mail that day. In it were letters to all of the parents...final goodbyes and explanations for the sudden departure. As instructed, Mr. Parker was now burning the journal out in the desert near the pod chamber where Max, Michael, and Isabel were born. The Evans and the Whitmans had received a separate letter from Alex and Isabel, telling them of the fact that their children were married. Now, the parents of the married couple took turns reading the letter. The first part was written by Isabel:  
  
Dear Mom and Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Whitman,  
  
  
  
We wanted to tell you this in person, but circumstances intervened as I'm sure you know by now. Alex and I love each other very much, and decided to cement the bond of love between us two months ago by getting married. I know we kept this a secret from you, and maybe it was wrong to do, and I am sorry we did not tell you sooner. But I am not sorry I married Alex. I love him so much, and he loves me. Mr. and Mrs. Whitman...I wanted to tell you how sorry I am that your son has been taken from you because of me, because he loved me. I promise you that I will stand by him, no matter what, and that I will be as good a wife to him as I know how. I hope you can someday forgive me for everything. Your son is so special, and makes me feel very special because he loves me. We hope to be home someday, and hope you will support our marriage when we do. Mom, Dad, I love you both. Thank you for being my parents.  
  
The second part of the letter was from Alex:  
  
Dear Mom and Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Evans,  
  
Isabel told you the good news, though I'm sure it was shocking news to all of you. Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I know you would have been opposed to me getting married so young. Isabel and I just realized that we belonged together, and wanted to share every moment we could as husband and wife, knowing how dangerous a life we lead. Mom, Dad, please don't blame Isabel for what has happened. By now you know she is an alien, but I want you to think of her as the sweet, gentle, beautiful young lady you have known, who loves me very much. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, please be assured that I feel the same way about Isabel that she does about me. I promise you I will do everything I have to in order to protect her from harm, and hopefully bring her home to you someday. I'll stand by her no matter what. We love you all very much.  
  
Then, it was signed, "Love, Alex and Isabel Whitman."  
  
End of Chapter Twenty-two. Chapter Twenty-three coming soon.  
  
If you thought this would be the end of the story, think again. This story is not ending. Rather, it is entering into a new phase. We are now past the time period of the story presented in the series, so the events that will occurr here on out are totally original. I am excited about this prospect, and hope you are as well. So, keep tuning in, because there is still quite a ride ahead for Alex and Isabel, and for the readers as well. In the meantime, please do keep those great reviews coming. I appreciate any and all feedback from my readers. 


	22. Chapter TwentyThree

*************************  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:  
  
It had been a month since Alex, Isabel, Max, Liz, Michael, and Maria had left Roswell. They had kept moving for that entire time, driving across the country in no direction in particular. The longest they had stopped anywhere was two days, and they only did that three times. Then, it was back on the road. The road was now taking them to Knoxville, Tennessee, and the group was discussing how long to stay.  
  
"Look, we've been cooped up in this van with each other for a whole month," said Maria. "I mean, I love you guys, but it gets tiring...sitting in this van all day. I mean, how many times can we talk about Alternative vs. Rock, or Matrix vs. Crouching Tiger."  
  
"She's right," said Alex. "We really need some quality time as couples, away from the others for a while."  
  
"I still don't think its safe to stay in one place for too long," said Michael.  
  
"Oh come on, Michael," said Maria. "What are the chances that the Feds are going to be looking for us in Knoxville, Tennessee. I mean, I wouldn't look for us here. Or, is it that you don't want to be alone with me for an extended period of time. Afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off of me."  
  
"Oh, bull," said Michael. "We're not an item. You know that, I know that. Hell, you're the one who broke it off between us."  
  
"Ah, your mouth says one thing, but I'd bet your thinking something else," said Maria.  
  
"Oh, shut up," said Michael.  
  
"Don't you tell me to shut up!" said Maria.  
  
"OKAY!!" yelled Max, who was behind the wheel of the van. "Alex, Maria, I think you're right. We've been cooped up in here too long. We'll stay here a week."  
  
"A week!" said Michael. "What the hell are we going to do in Knoxville for a week?"  
  
"I can think of some things," said Liz, leaning in and kissing Max's neck.   
  
"Me, too," said Isabel, running her finger down the center of Alex's chest.  
  
Maria and Michael looked at them and simultaneously said. "OH, PLEASE!!"  
  
**  
  
The group stopped at a hotel in Knoxville. This time, they sprung for a nice one, spending what used to be about twenty dollars, but became 2000 dollars thanks to Isabel's magic touch. They got a suite with a main room that branched off into two bedrooms. Michael and Maria would sleep on cots in the main room, giving the married couples the bedrooms.  
  
Alex and Isabel, for all of their suggestive behavior in the car, did not make love when they got to the room. Instead, they took a knap, with Isabel comfortably cuddled up against Alex, her head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. They slept for two hours, before they woke up and both took a shower. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, they decided what to do next.  
  
"Hey, let's go see a movie," said Isabel. "Then get a bite to eat."  
  
"Sounds great," said Alex. "Something normal after all of the craziness. Hey, I know. Lets go see the new Star Wars movie. I've been DYING to see it!!"  
  
"Star Wars?" asked Isabel. "You want to take an alien to see Star Wars?"  
  
"Come on, you'll love it," said Alex. "I can't believe you've never seen a Star Wars movie."  
  
"I never said that," said Isabel. "Max loved the originals when we were kids. I like them, too, I was just pointing out the irony of it."  
  
"Max likes, Star Wars, huh?" asked Alex. "Should we ask him and Liz to go with us?"  
  
"No, I want it to just be you and me," said Isabel. "I want you all to myself."  
  
"Okay," said Alex. "Let's go."  
  
When they walked through the living room of the suite, they passed Michael and Maria crashed out on the couch, Maria snuggled up against Michael.  
  
"Ha," said Isabel. "So much for them not being an item. Who are they kidding?"  
  
"They just have to admit it to themselves, first," said Alex. He went over to a desk, took out a pen a paper, and left a note. The desk was close to Max's and Liz's room, and he could hear moaning and panting coming from inside. Alex grimaced, not wanting to think about an image of Max and Liz having sex.  
  
"Good thing we decided not to try and invite Max and Liz," said Alex. "Sounds like Max is already showing Liz his light saber."  
  
Isabel had to contain her laughter. "Hey, maybe we should play a little prank on them before we go. Something really sophomoric."  
  
"Like what?" asked Alex in a mischievous tone.  
  
Isabel walked over to the door, put her hand against the door knob, and sealed the door. "There," said Isabel. "Max won't be able to use his powers to unseal that. It will have to be done from this side."  
  
"Oh, you bad girl you," said Alex, walking over and putting his arms around Isabel's waist. "Remind me to give you a spanking later."  
  
"Hmm, only if I can spank you back," said Isabel, leaning in and kissing Alex on the lips.  
  
***  
  
Several hours later, Alex and Isabel were coming out of the movie theatre after seeing the film. "Wow, that Yoda/Dooku light saber fight was awesome!!" said Alex.  
  
"Everyone in the theatre was cheering!" said Isabel. "Even I was cheering!! But, it was kind of tragic in the end, you know, watching Anakin and Padme get married, knowing that he becomes Darth Vader later on."  
  
"I know," said Alex. "Star crossed lovers. Makes for great drama."  
  
As they walked to a nearby diner, Isabel quieted down, in sharp contrast to her enthusiasm after seeing the film. Alex looked over at her, put his arm around her.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Alex.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Isabel. "I was just thinking about star crossed lovers, wondering if we are...you know, star crossed."  
  
"What, you think I'm going to turn evil and put on a dark mechanical suit?" asked Alex jokingly.  
  
"NO!" said Isabel, chuckling, as she slapped him on the shoulder. "Be serious! I mean, think about all we've been through."  
  
"Yeah, and we're still alive, and together," said Alex. "How the hell can that be star crossed? You ask me, that makes us destiny, baby."  
  
"Oh, please, don't use that word," said Isabel. "If I had followed destiny, I would be married to Michael right now! Yuck!"  
  
"That was someone else's idea of your destiny, Izzy," said Alex. "You and I...we've made our own destiny, together."  
  
The couple walked arm in arm into the diner. The lady behind the counter told them to have a seat anywhere, she would be with them in a minute to take their order. They sat down at a booth in the back of the diner. The waitress came by about a minute later, and took their order. After ordering some hamburgers (and a bottle of Tabasco sauce), Alex got up and went to the bathroom. Isabel sat at the table alone, waiting for Alex to get back.   
  
"Hi there," said a man's voice from behind her.  
  
Isabel turned and saw a guy in a leather jacket looking at her, smiling. Isabel just nodded in reply, then turned away from him.  
  
"Now, no need to be anti-social, baby," said the guy, who got from his seat at the counter and came over to her table. "I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, well, that makes one of us," said Isabel. "I'm just waiting for my husband to get back."  
  
"Husband?" asked the guy. "Baby, you are so fine, don't tell me you couldn't do better than that guy."  
  
"Like who, you?" asked Isabel, with a laugh. "Please! I'd imagine most of your dates would be right at home at the pound."  
  
"Now, that wasn't very nice," said the guy. "Too bad your such a mouthy bitch, because with your looks...mmm, baby."  
  
"Excuse me," said Alex, who just came out of the bathroom and had seen the situation. "You mind leaving my wife alone, please."  
  
"Sure thing," said the guy. "You know, fella, you ought to teach that mouthy bitch of yours some manners."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Alex. "Well, your Mother should have taught you some manners. Now, back off!"  
  
"Too bad," said the guy, as he started to move away. "I'd bet she's a wild bitch in the sack."  
  
Alex's fist were balled up, and he moved towards the guy. "Alex," said Isabel, grabbing his arm. "No."  
  
Isabel's touch soothed his anger. He let out a deep breath, and sat down. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Isabel. "Look, forget about him. Let's just have our dinner and enjoy it."  
  
After eating, the couple walked back to their hotel which was a few blocks away. As they walked, the couple held hands and chatted about things.  
  
"So, you think we'll settle down somewhere soon?" asked Alex. "I mean, we can't just keep running forever."  
  
"I don't know," said Isabel. "I hope so. I want us to try and build some kind of normal life in one place. I mean, its actually neat, seeing the country and all, but I'm going to get tired of it very soon. Besides, I've been thinking about things since we left Roswell."  
  
"Like what?" asked Alex.  
  
"Alex, I want us to build a family together someday," said Isabel. "I want to have children, a nice home. But we can't do that as fugitives."  
  
"We'll find a home, Izzy," said Alex. "Don't worry. I'll build a house for you myself if it will make you happy."  
  
"And children?" asked Isabel.  
  
"I want them, too," said Alex. "How many would you say?"  
  
"I don't know," said Isabel. "All I know is that I want to be a Mother. Maybe not now, but someday. And I want you to be the Father of my children. You know, its funny, but Topolsky, when she was playing guidance counselor, did those surveys. She said my profile said I would be good things like being a Mother. I crave security, stability, and want to build that as part of a family unit. Up to then, I always thought of myself as being a supermodel or something."  
  
"Na," said Alex. "You wouldn't be a good supermodel. Supermodels are shallow, self-absorbed. That's not you. Now, being a Mother. That, I think you would be great at."  
  
Isabel smiled. "You really think so."  
  
"No doubt," said Alex, kissing Isabel on the cheek.  
  
When they got back to the hotel room, they found Max and Liz sitting in front of the television. As soon as they saw Isabel and Alex, they looked at them with annoyed expressions.  
  
"Ha, ha, you two," said Liz sarcastically. "Very funny...the door thing. Very cute."  
  
Isabel and Alex laughed. "Sorry," said Alex. "We couldn't resist."  
  
"Isabel, this was your idea, wasn't it?" asked Max.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the one making all of the moaning and groaning noises in there," she said. "I mean, you two sounded like you were making a porno film in there."  
  
"I had to bang on the door for Michael to let us out," said Max. "It took him twenty minutes to find out what you did to that door."  
  
"Where are Michael and Maria, anyway?" asked Alex.  
  
"Went to the restaurant downstairs," said Liz. "You two had better be watching your backs from now on!"  
  
"Oooh, I'm SO scared!" said Alex.  
  
"So, what movie did you go see?" asked Max.  
  
"The new Star Wars movie," said Alex. "Attack of the Clones."  
  
"No WAY!" said Max. "I've been DYING to see that!!"  
  
"Told you he loved Star Wars," said Isabel. "Looks like you two brothers-in-law have something in common!"  
  
"Why didn't you invite us?" asked Max.  
  
"Max!" said Liz. "They probably wanted to be alone. You know, on a date."  
  
"Besides," said Alex laughing. "It sounded like you were showing Liz your light saber already!"  
  
Max threw a pillow at Alex, who deftly ducked it, then picked it up and threw it back at Max. He hit Max squarely in the chest with it. Liz then picked up a pillow and sent it flying right at Alex. This time, it caught him on the shoulder. Isabel picked it up this time, and threw it back at Liz.  
  
Michael and Maria walked in a few moments later, and found the two married couples laughing and throwing pillows at each other. They looked at each other, then back at the two couples.  
  
"OH, PLEASE!!" they both said.  
  
****  
  
Later that night, Alex and Isabel were sleeping in each others arms, and didn't hear anything as Max and Liz entered their room. "Shh," said Max to Liz. Then, they set about the task they were there for, and left quietly a few moments later.  
  
The next morning, Alex was the first one to wake up. He moved to get up to go to the bathroom, but for some reason, could not move the sheets away from him. "What the..." he began.  
  
Alex tugged at the sheets, and then saw what the problem was. "Isabel," said Alex, shaking his sleeping wife. "Wake up."  
  
"What?" asked Isabel, sleepily.  
  
"Don't look now, but the Empire struck back last night," said Alex.  
  
"What?" she asked, then found she couldn't move her sheets. "What in the world?"  
  
"They sowed the sheets to our bed," said Alex, tugging at the sheets.  
  
*****  
  
A week later, the group packed up there bags and loaded them into the van. "On the road again," said Alex, in a Willie Nelson sounding accent, as he tossed in the last bag.  
  
The week's stay in Knoxville had done them all a lot of good. They felt refreshed and ready to get back on the road, again to nowhere in particular. The feeling of freedom that came with this once again filled them with renewed energy. The week off from the journey had also done good for Michael and Maria, who were definitely back together now, even borrowing Max's and Liz's room when they and Alex and Isabel went to the movies to see Attack of the Clones...for the third time that week! Liz and Isabel were getting tired of it, but Alex and Max couldn't get enough of it. The two husbands promised their wives they would see a chick flick when the next time they stopped for more than a day.  
  
"So, should we head north, south, east, west?" asked Alex, who got behind the wheel of the car.  
  
"Why don't we go east?" asked Liz. "I hear Virginia's beautiful!"  
  
"Any objections?" asked Alex. No one objected. "Fine, east to Virginia it is."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Twenty-three. Chapter Twenty-four coming soon.  
  
Okay, after all of the super-serious stuff that had been happening in the previous few chapters, I decided to toss in this more lighthearted installment into the story. I wanted to give them a chance to be normal again for a little while, to have a little fun. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and got some laughs out of it. Anyhow, don't miss the next installment, because there is definitely a lot more of this story to come. In the meantime, please keep those great reviews coming. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	23. Chapter TwentyFour

**********************************  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:  
  
Isabel woke up in bed, and had to take a few moments to realize where she was. Even though she and Alex had been sleeping in this bed for five months now, Isabel still had to remind herself that she was not home in Roswell every time she woke up in the morning. She felt for Alex instinctively, but remembered that he would already have been gone, seeing has he had to go into work early that morning.  
  
The group of friends who had fled Roswell kept moving for four months. They crisscrossed the country, stopping at different places for as short a time as a day, but never any longer than a week. Finally, they settled in the city of Bangor, Maine in late September, taking odd jobs to make ends meet. Of course, it helped that the low wages most of them took home could be multiplied thanks to Isabel's powers, the latter now affectionately referred to as Miss Money Bags. Liz and Maria had taken jobs as waitresses in a small diner, while Michael got a job as a short order cook in the same place. Max was working as an usher at a local hotel, while Isabel got a job as a sales clerk in, of all places, a Victoria's Secret shop. The manager there said Isabel had the look of elegance they sought in selling their product. Alex, on the other hand, became got a job at a computer company as a technical support person, one of the people that customers called when they were having difficulty with the company's software. All in all, they had built a stable, reasonably happy life for themselves, even getting apartments in the same building. But, they still missed home, and talked about Roswell when they had dinner together, which was about every other night.  
  
As Isabel moved to get up from bed, she saw something laying beside her on Alex's pillow. It was a rose, and attached to the rose was a note. Isabel smiled, as she picked up the flower and the note.  
  
"Look in the closet," said the note from Alex. "And remember how I love you in red."  
  
Isabel got up from bed and ran over to the closet. When she opened it, Isabel found a beautiful red, lace trimmed dress. "Oh, Alex," said Isabel to herself. She grabbed the dress off of the rack in the closet, and held it against her in front of the mirror. Running her fingers down the dress, she felt something inside of the lining. Reaching into the lining, Isabel pulled out another note.  
  
"Be in this dress at 6 PM," said Alex's second note. "I love you."  
  
Isabel smiled, and stared once again at the lovely dress. "What is he up to?" she thought.  
  
The hours of the day dragged by for Isabel. She went in to work a short shift at the store, and called Alex once on her break. He was tight lipped about the whole thing, just telling Isabel to be wearing the dress at the time the note said. When she got home from work, Isabel took a shower, put on the dress, and fixed up her makeup and hair. Then, 6 o'clock arrived, and Isabel heard the door to the apartment open.  
  
When Isabel got out to the living room, she was startled to see Alex wearing a tuxedo. He stared at her in amazement. "How did I get so lucky," he said, coming over and putting his arms around her. "To be married to such an angel."  
  
Isabel leaned in and kissed Alex passionately. "What are you UP TO?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," said Alex, pulling something out of his coat. "There is a little accessory to go with that dress."  
  
He handed her a box, which she took and opened up. "OH MY GOD!" she said in shock. In the box was a beautiful silver necklace, with a heart shaped diamond attached to it. "OH ALEX!" she said, throwing her arms around Alex's neck and devouring his mouth in kisses.  
  
"I saved up to buy you this for a while," said Alex. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"LIKE IT!" she said. "Alex, this is...what is the special occasion?"  
  
"What's today's date?" asked Alex.  
  
"March 5," said Isabel. Then, a look of realization passed over her. "Our anniversary!"  
  
"Our first year," said Alex, kissing her on the cheek. "First of many. Happy Anniversary, Isabel."  
  
"Oh, Alex, I completely forgot!" said Isabel. "I...I didn't get you anything, I can't believe I forgot..."  
  
"Sweetie, sweetie, its okay," said Alex. "With all that we've been through since our wedding day, I could imagine why our anniversary would be out of your mind. That's why I remembered for the both of us. Besides, you are the greatest gift I could have. You, with me and safe. That's all I want."  
  
"That's all," said Isabel, with her best seductive look.  
  
"Well, that to," said Alex. "But later. Right now, we have reservations."  
  
He helped Isabel place her new necklace around her neck, kissing the back of her neck as he fixed the clasp on the necklace. "Come on," said Alex, coming around from behind Isabel to take her arm in his.  
  
As they went outside the front door, they were greeted by the sight of Max, Liz, Michael, and Maria clapping and throwing confetti. "You all knew about this," said Isabel.  
  
"Who do you think helped Alex pick out the necklace?" asked Liz.  
  
"Yeah, we may not get diamonds too often, but they are still a girl's best friend!" said Maria.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, you two," said Max.   
  
"Ditto," said Michael.  
  
"Thanks, guys," said Alex.  
  
"Go, or you'll be late," said Liz.  
  
**  
  
Alex took Isabel to an intimate restaurant, where they sat and had a quiet dinner by candlelight. They sat there for two hours, talking, holding hands, and thinking about their first year as a married couple. Then, they talked about the future, and whether or not they might be able to go home to Roswell someday. Isabel became sad at one point, thinking about how much she missed her parents, and Alex just came over, sat beside her, and held her.  
  
After dinner, they went to a night club, where they spent several more hours dancing and enjoying just being together. At one point, Alex went over to the DJ, and requested a song. Then, he came back over to Isabel, just as Save Ferris' song, "Let Me In", began to play.  
  
"I do believe this is the song that was playing when we danced in my dream, the one you observed when you dream walked me so long ago," said Alex.  
  
"I remember how shocked you were when I told you I had dream walked you," said Isabel. "I was so nervous you would be angry with me."  
  
"I understand why you did it," said Alex. "You were trying to make sure I could be trusted. You were worried for your safety. I'm just glad that this time, we are REALLY dancing together to this song."  
  
"Me too," said Isabel. "I love you Alex. And I am so glad I decided to let you into my life."  
  
"I'm so glad that we can share our lives, together," said Alex. "I love you so much."  
  
Then, they began to kiss, and kept kissing for a long time as they danced. Later, after arriving home, they walked to the bedroom arm-in-arm. As Alex closed the door, Isabel stood next to the bed, and slowly let her dress fall away from her body.   
  
"Time for your anniversary present," said Isabel. She then removed her slip and underwear, and walked stark naked over to Alex. "Maybe you should have plenty of water handy," she said in a low, seductive voice.  
  
"Why?" asked Alex, wrapping his arms around Isabel.  
  
"Because," said Isabel softly, as she unbuttoned Alex's pants, and lowered the zipper. "I'm going to make you very...very thirsty."  
  
Before long, Alex and Isabel were making passionate love, drinking in every inch of each other's body and soul. The flashes passed between them like waves crashing onto the shore, as they shared their whole lives with each other in those moments of passion. They were more open to each other than any normal couple could be, thanks to Isabel's part alien nature. During their love making, they even reacted to what they saw of each other's memories. Alex felt Isabel's fear and confusion when she came out of her pod as a child, making Alex cuddle her closer to him as they continued their coupling in an instinctive act to make her feel safe. In Alex's memory, Isabel saw his feelings of worthlessness and rejection when he heard that Isabel was seeing Grant Sorenson. In response, Isabel whispered into Alex's ear. "You are the only man I want and desire. You are all that I need, and I will love you forever."  
  
After the most passionate love making either had ever experienced, Alex and Isabel lay on their sides together in bed, their bodies so intertwined that one would have been hard pressed to distinguish between them. Isabel rested her head on Alex' chest, as he ran his hands through her hair, and wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
  
"So," said Isabel. "Are you thirsty?"  
  
Alex chuckled. "Damned thirsty," said Alex. "But too damned tired to care. Besides, I never want to let you go again. But, I'll settle for holding you until morning."  
  
"Never leave me, Alex," said Isabel. "I couldn't bear to live without you."  
  
"I'll never leave you," said Alex. "I love you."  
  
"I love you," said Isabel.  
  
Within a few minutes, both of them were asleep. They remained in each others arms, sleeping peacefully, and stayed that way long after the rays of the morning's sun shined into the window.  
  
End of Chapter Twenty-four. Chapter Twenty-five coming soon.  
  
Okay, I decided to get gushy again, and do another romantic chapter. I hope everyone liked it. If your wondering when the action is going to pick up again, don't worry. Just stay tuned for the next chapter, because big things are about to happen to Alex, Isabel, and friends. In the meantime, please do keep those reviews coming. I always appreciate getting any kind of feedback from my readers. 


	24. Chapter TwentyFive

*****************************  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:  
  
Alex was sitting at his terminal at work, helping someone out with a software problem over the phone. "Yes, all you need to do is reboot the system with that new update file installed, and it should work just fine," said Alex. "If you have any more problems, just call back, and we'll straighten it out for you. Thank you."  
  
He hung up the phone, and filled out the proper information in the log he was required to keep of the difficulties customers were having with the software, and the solution recommended by him. In the two years since he had been working at the company (ever since they just arrived in Bangor), Alex had come to like his job, had received two raises for his achievements on the job, and was now a supervisor in charge of the whole tele-technicians department.   
  
The phone rang on his in house line. "Alex Whitman here," said Alex.  
  
"Alex," said Liz's voice on the other line.  
  
"Liz," said Alex. "What's up?"  
  
"Alex, you need to come home, right now," said Liz. "Its Isabel."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Alex.   
  
"She collapsed," said Liz. "You need to come home."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible!" said Alex.  
  
**  
  
"So, any details on what's wrong with Isabel?" asked Max, and Michael and he were driving to Isabel's and Alex's apartment.  
  
"Just that she collapsed, and that she's delirious," said Michael, who was driving like a crazy man through traffic.  
  
As Michael sped around a corner, he saw a man stepping onto a crosswalk. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Max.  
  
But the warning came too late. Michael slammed on his breaks, but not in time to stop the car from hitting the man and throwing him to the pavement.  
  
"OH SHIT!!" yelled Michael.  
  
He and Max both leaped out of the car and ran to the fallen man's side. A pedestrian also ran up to the scene. "Call for help!" yelled Max.   
  
"There's a pay phone down the street!" said the man. He took off, leaving Max and Michael with the injured pedestrian.  
  
"Shit, Max," said Michael. "His head is cracked open. But, he's breathing."  
  
"Look at me," said Max to the man. He was able to open his eyes and look at Max. Then, max put his hand on the man's head and it began to glow. Within a few moments, the man's head was healed.  
  
"We've got to go," said Michael. "The police will be coming."  
  
"You'll be fine now," said Max. "I'm sorry."  
  
Max and Michael ran back to the car, got in, and sped off down the road. "He knows what we look like," said Michael. "I can change our license plates, but....the healing. The other pedestrian saw his injuries, and..."  
  
"The handprint, I know," said Max. "But we caused his injuries. I couldn't just let him die!!"  
  
"I know, Maxwell, and I agree with the decision!" said Michael. "Hell, I HIT the guy! But, the fact remains...we just exposed ourselves! We may have to bail out of Bangor, and hit the road again!"  
  
"We'll talk about it with the others later," said Max. "For now, we've got to get to Isabel."  
  
***  
  
"ISABEL!" yelled Alex when he came into his apartment.  
  
"In here, Alex!" yelled Liz's voice from the bedroom.  
  
Alex ran into the room, and found Liz and Maria sitting with Isabel, who was writhing on the bed like she was delirious with a fever. "Oh my God, Isabel!" said Alex in panic.  
  
He ran to the bed, knelt down beside it, and gently caressed Isabel's forehead and cheek. "She's burning up," said Alex. "What the hell's wrong?"  
  
"We don't know," said Maria. "We called for Max. Michael's picking him up, and they are on the way."  
  
"Alex," said Isabel's voice weakly. "You're here."  
  
"I'm right here, baby!" said Alex. "Hang on. Max is coming."  
  
"Hello!" yelled Michael's voice from the outer room.  
  
"In here, quick!" yelled Alex back.  
  
Max and Michael came running into the room. "Isabel," said Max in a worried tone, as he ran over and sat next to her weak form on the bed. "What are you feeling right now?"  
  
"Hot," said Isabel. "Pain. My stomach."  
  
Max reached down and touched Isabel on the stomach. Then, he seemed to enter a state of shock. His hand glowed over the stomach, and the stomach began to glow in response. Then, Max withdrew his hand, and ran his hand through his hair. "Holy shit!" said Max.  
  
"What is it?" asked Alex. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I recognize what's happening," said Max. "I saw it before. With Tess. Alex...Isabel is pregnant!"  
  
Alex, along with everyone else in the room, fell completely silent, as Max's words sank in. Then, it was Maria who broke the silence. "Are you sure, Max?"  
  
"It's the same thing that happened when Tess was pregnant," said Max. "Isabel's body, her reaction when I touched it...its using energy to nourish the baby and help it to grow."  
  
"The fever, Max," said Liz. "Is it a side effect?"  
  
"Yeah," said Max. "Tess' fevers came and went. They got less and less severe each time. I don't know about the late stages of the pregnancy. Tess was gone by then."  
  
"She was also mind warping you at the time," said Michael. "You have no way of knowing how much of what she was experiencing was part of the mind warp."  
  
"The mind warp was related to the baby itself," said Max. "About the baby supposedly not being able to live in Earth's atmosphere."  
  
"Which turned out to be a load of shit, of course," said Maria.  
  
"Right," said Max. "But I'm pretty sure the symptoms were genuine, especially given the fact that Isabel is experiencing them as well."  
  
"Max," said Isabel's weak voice. "The baby. Is it...will it be okay?"  
  
"It should," said Liz. "I mean, Tess' and Max's mating produced a completely human child. There is no reason to think that the same wouldn't be true of a child bred between a human/alien hybrid and a full human."  
  
"What about the pregnancy?" asked Michael. "How long will it last?"  
  
"The book, you're book said a month, I believe," said Liz. "All things being equal, that's probably how long it will be for Isabel, sine she's experiencing the same symptom logy."  
  
"In a month," said Alex. "I'm going to be a Father. That's...oh my God."  
  
Alex got up and began pacing the room. "Alex," said Isabel's voice. "What..."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," said Alex. "We were careful. I mean...we got those birth control pills from the free clinic, so no questions would be asked. Isabel didn't have any strange reactions to them, so..."  
  
"One night," said Isabel. "Last week. Remember."  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Alex. "I guess it does only take once."  
  
"This is bad! This is not what we need right now," said Michael.  
  
"Not what we NEED?" said Maria, her voice full of quiet anger. "BAD!! You stupid JERK!! Isabel is pregnant, having a baby! Not what we NEED!!!"  
  
"I'm just saying that we have other PROBLEMS!" said Michael.  
  
"What other problems?" asked Liz.  
  
"We had an accident on the way here," said Max. "We hit a pedestrian. I healed him, and we were seen by him and at least one other person."  
  
"God, the hand print," said Liz.  
  
"If that gets out on the news service..." said Alex.  
  
"It'll lead the special unit right to Bangor!" said Michael. "See what I mean now! With Isabel pregnant, how are we going to move if we have to!"  
  
"This can't be happening," said Alex in a panicked voice. "We finally were building semi-normal lives, and all of this happens at once!! Its like Roswell...almost two and a half years ago, and we may have to uproot our lives again! And now Isabel is pregnant!"  
  
"Alex..." said Isabel weakly, her voice tinged by a sob. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Alex," said Liz. "Living room. Right now!"  
  
Liz practically dragged Alex into the living room. When they got there, she turned and slapped Alex in the face.  
  
"OWW!" yelled Alex. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Alex, FOCUS!" said Liz. "Isabel NEEDS you right now, and they way you were talking...you were being an even bigger jerk than Michael was!! She is in there, feeling guilty because she feels like she screwed up your LIFE!! Now, she thinks she is even more guilty because she got pregnant, bringing you even more problems!"  
  
"Its not her fault," said Alex.   
  
"FAULT!" said Liz. "God, Alex, listen to yourself!! Isabel is carrying a baby! YOUR BABY!! And you're treating it like a thing, an unwanted problem!!! Do you really feel that way?!"  
  
"No," said Alex quietly. Then, he ran his hands through his hair, and a look of realization passed over him. "Oh my God! Isabel....I've got to talk to her!"  
  
Alex ran back into the bedroom. "Everyone," said Alex. "I need to talk to Isabel. Could you give us a few minutes?"  
  
They all quietly left the room, complying with Alex's request. As Liz turned to go back into the living room once again, Alex kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks," he said. "For straightening me out."  
  
"What are sisters for," said Liz.  
  
After everyone had left, Alex went over to the bed. He lay down next to Isabel, and put his arms around her. "Isabel," he said quietly. "I am so sorry, baby. Please forgive me for being such a stupid fool."  
  
"Alex," said Isabel, as she continued to sob. "I'm so scared!"  
  
"Shh," said Alex, as he kissed away a tear that fell down her cheek. "It will be okay. I'm going to take care of you, we all will. We'll work this out. Just think, in a month...we're going to have a baby." He smiled. "I'm going to be a Father. You're going to be a Mother. And you know what. I think we're going to do a damned good job at it. Especially you."  
  
Isabel looked at Alex. His smile was contagious, bringing a smile to her face as well. "You really think I'm going to be a good Mother?" said Isabel. "You're really happy about the baby?"  
  
"Yes on both counts," said Alex. "I am ECSTATIC that you are carrying our child! I'm scared for you, knowing the pain and weakness you are feeling. Maybe a little guilty because I caused it."  
  
"Alex, this baby," said Isabel. "The thought of having it...fills me with joy. You brought me that joy! But what if we have to leave? I don't know if I can. Will I be strong enough?"  
  
"We'll work it out," said Alex. "Don't worry. In all likelihood, we won't have to go. Let's take this one step at a time. Right now, we need to keep you strong, for you and the baby. Max and Liz are our best bets at helping you right now."  
  
"Alex," said Isabel. "Before we call them back in, can you just hold me for a while?"  
  
He wrapped his arms tighter around her, cuddling her closer to him. She smiled, feeling his warmth and strength envelop her, and began to feel better. Alex rested one of his hands on her stomach, as if to tell the baby that its Daddy was here with Mommy, and they were going to take care of it.  
  
****  
  
Four men were sitting in a parked car in an empty parking lot in Washington D.C. It was after 1:00 in the morning, and the streets were quiet around them.  
  
"How firm is this intel?" asked one of the men.  
  
"A bunch of people at the hospital saw the hand print," said another one of the men. "Descriptions of the two guys in the car match those of two of our suspects. Max Evans and Michael Guerin. I was able to get this information from a contact I have with the Maine State Police."  
  
"The four of us are all that is left of the old Special Unit," said the first man. "We are the last hope of exposing these alien creatures, and destroying them. For good. After that fiasco in Roswell two and a half years ago, we can no longer act with official sanction on this. We have to go in on our own, without agency knowledge or backup."  
  
"What is our goal?" asked one of the other men. "Detain for questioning, so we will have proof?"  
  
"No," said the first men. "We terminate them, and their human allies. Terminate them, we terminate the problem. Permanently! The proof we need can come from their autopsies afterward."  
  
End of Chapter Twenty-five. Chapter Twenty-six coming soon.  
  
I told you the action was going to heat up with this chapter. With a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter, no less. What will happen with the baby? Will the special unit get to them before they can escape? Only way to find out---tune in for the next chapter. Until then, please keep those reviews coming. I really do appreciate all of the feedback I have been getting, and would love to more. 


	25. Chapter TwentySix

*********************************  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX:  
  
"Its been three weeks, and still nothing," said Liz. "Maybe the special unit isn't going to come here."  
  
"That's wishful thinking," said Michael.  
  
All of them were gathered in Alex and Isabel's apartment that evening, meeting to talk about their next move. It had indeed been three weeks since the accident, and since they found out Isabel was pregnant, and still no sign of trouble. They would have fled Bangor, but Isabel had been too weak up until a few days ago. By now, she was showing like a normal woman in the later stages of her pregnancy. Somehow, her body had adjusted to the extra expenditure of resources to sustain and grow the fetus, allowing Isabel to be stronger than she was most of the time in the early stages.  
  
"Michael's right," said Isabel. "They could be just lulling us into complacency, while all the while they're watching us."  
  
"Or it could be they just haven't found us yet," said Alex. "Bangor is not exactly a small little hick town. We've blended in pretty well here."  
  
"Now that Isabel is strong enough to move," said Max. "We should consider leaving Bangor. Its just not safe here."  
  
"But where do we go?" asked Maria.   
  
"I wish we could go back to Roswell," said Isabel. "Especially now, since I'm having a baby. Mom and Dad, Alex's parents...they're going to miss seeing their grandchild."  
  
"We haven't even heard anything from Roswell in the two and a half years we've been away," said Liz. "I mean, we send Valenti letters, but with no return address, sent from New York. We haven't risked calling because the FBI could be tracing his line, or any of our family's phone numbers. So, they know we're okay, but we..."  
  
She clutched her stomach, and winced in pain.  
  
"Liz!" said Max, with concern, as he moved to be by her side.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Maria.  
  
"She hasn't been feeling well," said Max. "Some kind of stomach flu."  
  
"Max," said Liz. "I've been thinking. Maybe....I should take a home pregnancy test."  
  
"You're kidding?" asked Alex. "Liz, you think you're..."  
  
"I don't know," said Liz. "But...I should check."  
  
"I've got one," said Maria. "I'll go to my apartment and get it."  
  
After she left, the rest turned back to their conversation. "You know, I agree with Isabel though," said Liz. "Especially if I'm pregnant, too. I always hope my children could be raised in Roswell, like I was. Like we ALL were."  
  
"Too risky," said Michael. "Especially since Isabel is pregnant, and you might be to. It wouldn't be safe for the baby...babies, if that's the case."  
  
"If only we could at least speak to Valenti," said Alex. "Risk calling him."  
  
"So far, we haven't because if the feds were tracing the line, it would give them an idea of what part of the country we are in," said Michael. "Since we haven't called, they haven't had that knowledge."  
  
"Until now," said Max.  
  
"We don't know that for sure," said Isabel.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Alex went over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello," said Alex.  
  
"Alex," said Maria's voice on the other line, whispering into the phone.  
  
"Maria, what's wrong?" asked Alex.   
  
"Alex, there's someone in Michael's and mine's apartment," she replied. "I heard them inside make a noise, just as I went to unlock the door."  
  
"Sit tight," said Alex. "Where are you?"  
  
"On my cell," she said. "Hiding in the bushes, around the corner from the front door of the apartment."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Michael.  
  
"Someone's in your apartment," said Alex.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Michael.  
  
"Hiding in the bushes, around the corner from..." began Alex.  
  
Michael went charging out of the front door. Max ran after him, but turned around just before leaving. "Stay here," said Max. "Wait for my call. If I don't call in ten minutes, get out."  
  
"Right," said Alex. "Good luck."  
  
"Take care of them, Alex," said Max.  
  
Max ran outside, and Alex turned to the Liz and Isabel. "Stay here," he said.  
  
He ran into the bedroom, and came out a few moments later with a couple of bags. "We've had them packed just in case," said Isabel.  
  
Alex reached into one of the bags and pulled out the revolver he had brought with him from Roswell. He checked to see if it was loaded, then put it in his pocket.   
  
"God, Alex, I'm scared," said Isabel.  
  
He took Isabel into his arms, and kissed her on the forehead. "It'll be okay," he said.   
  
Liz went to look out of the window, but saw nothing. They waited, as five minutes went by. Six minutes. Seven minutes. Finally, the phone rang.  
  
"Max," said Alex, picking up the phone.  
  
"Alex, get out, now," said Max. "Rendezvous at the spot we picked in Hartford. Wait two days. If we don't show up, we never will."  
  
"Got it," said Alex. "What about you?"  
  
"Michael, Maria, and I are in my car," said Max. "The prowlers were special unit. They're chasing us. Go. NOW! And keep them safe!"  
  
"I will," said Alex. He hung up the phone. "Isabel, Liz. Car, now. The feds are chasing them. We've got to go."  
  
"We can't just leave them!" yelled Liz.  
  
"They're luring them away!" said Alex. "We've got to go. NOW!"  
  
**  
  
An hour later, Alex, Isabel, and Liz were driving down a lonely highway through Maine, heading for Connecticut. Alex was behind the wheel, glancing between the road, the rearview mirror, and Isabel, who was now sitting in the back seat holding onto Liz, while the latter held on to Isabel. The two girls were trying to comfort each other, both concerned for Max, Michael, and Maria.  
  
"That car," said Alex. "Its been there for a while. I don't like it."  
  
"Can you see who is in it?" asked Isabel.  
  
"One person, I think," said Alex. "I'm going to try turning off onto the next junction. Then, I'll do another turn off. If he's still there, then I'll know we're being followed. Hang on."  
  
Alex did an abrupt turn at the junction, getting onto a smaller little country road. The other car also turned. Then, at the very next road, Alex did another sharp turn. The car was still there.  
  
"Shit!" said Alex.   
  
He accelerated, trying to put distance between him and the other car. The other car sped up, and now was definitely trying to catch up to Alex. "Oh my GOD!" said Liz. "The others must not have lured them all away!"  
  
"They must have been watching our apartment," said Alex. "At least one of them was."  
  
Alex desperately tried to stay ahead of the other car, but the other driver was slowly gaining. Not being an expert at evasive driving, Alex was doing his best to try and just stay ahead of the other driver, but it was a loosing battle because the other car was faster, and the other driver knew how to handle it.   
  
Finally, the other car caught up, and pulled along beside Alex's car. Then, it swerved towards Alex, forcing him to turn away abruptly. He lost control of the car, and as Isabel and Liz screamed, it plowed into the ditch.  
  
"Isabel!" yelled Alex, turning to find that his wife and Liz were both apparently frightened, but unharmed. The other car pulled off of the road about a hundred yards ahead.   
  
Alex tried to restart the car, but it wouldn't turn over. "DAMMIT!" yelled Alex, slamming his fist into the dash board. "Come on! We'll have to run for it!"  
  
Alex and Liz helped Isabel out of the car, and they dashed into the woods. Alex glanced towards the other car, and saw it pulling up beside his now useless automobile just as they ran into the tree line.  
  
They ran as best as they could through the woods, hampered by the brush and by Isabel's pregnancy. The sounds of pursuit were not far behind them. Finally, Isabel had to stop running. She started to fall to the ground, but Alex caught her in time.  
  
"Izzy!" said Alex, his voice full of worry.  
  
"I can't," said Isabel, now out of breath. "I can't go on. I'm sorry."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" said Liz, her eyes looking at Alex for answers.  
  
Alex looked back in the direction of pursuit, and could hear someone getting closer. He looked down at Isabel, then at Liz. "Liz," he said. "Stay here. Keep quiet. I'm going to lure the guy away from you."  
  
"Alex, NO!" said Isabel, her voice filled with terror.  
  
"I've got to," said Alex. "Liz, if I'm not back in a few minutes, try to get Isabel back to the road. Flag down help if you can, but be careful who you flag down."  
  
"Be careful, Alex," said Liz.  
  
"I will," said Alex. Then, he leaned down and kissed Isabel. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," said Isabel, who was now sobbing.  
  
Alex took off into the brush, making a great deal of noise as he did. Liz and Isabel crouched down into the bushes, huddled as close to the ground as possible, not moving at all for fear of making noise. They could hear rustles in the bushes, but the noises were moving farther away.   
  
Then, everything went silent. Only the sound of crickets could be heard, and the slight rustle of the trees as the wind blew through them. Liz held Isabel close to her, trying to comfort her and keep her warm. Tears were now streaming down both of their faces, as they were sick with worry.  
  
The minutes dragged by. Nothing. Liz debated within herself whether or not to go on without Alex as he had instructed. But a mixture of fear and concern for Alex made her stay where she was, with Isabel, huddled in the bushes.   
  
Then, out of nowhere, a shot rang out, piercing the night's stillness. "OH MY GOD!" said Isabel. She tried to move, to get up, but Liz held her back, while she took began to shake with fear.  
  
Another shot rang out, then another. Another. Another. The sounds of the shots seemed to come from different guns. They sounded different. Then, after a few moments of silence, another shot rang out.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" said Isabel, her voice contorted with terror. "He killed Alex!! My God he killed Alex!!!"  
  
End of Chapter Twenty-six. Chapter Twenty-seven coming soon.  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? I love them!! Ha, ha, ha!! Sorry, just gloating in my power a little bit there. Was Alex killed? What will happen to Liz and Isabel? Is Liz pregnant now as well? What about Max, Michael, and Maria? To find out, you had better be on the look out for the next chapter, coming your way soon. In the meantime, let me know how I'm doing with a review. I'd love to continue to hear from my readers who have already posted reviews, and those who haven't posted one yet. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	26. Chapter TwentySeven

*******************************  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:  
  
Isabel and Liz were both on their feet now, holding each other and shaking with fear. They didn't know what to do. Isabel wanted to run to see if Alex was alright, and come to his aid if he was in trouble. So did Liz, but she knew that Isabel was in no condition to use her powers to combat an armed agent due to her pregnancy. Liz also had to stay with Isabel because there would be no one else to do so.   
  
"Maybe we should do as Alex said," said Liz. "Go to the road, and..."  
  
"And leave, not KNOWING whether he is alright!!" said Isabel. "I don't think so!!! I couldn't....I WON'T!!"  
  
"Let's just stay here then, for a while," said Liz. "But we stay low!"  
  
They sat back on the ground and waited. Neither of them knew how long to just wait there, but they both inwardly did not want to leave. The minutes ticked by, and the woods were impossibly silent. The only sound Liz and Isabel could hear was that of their own breathing.  
  
Then, the sound of rustling bushes. "The agent!" whispered Liz. "We'd better...."  
  
"ISABEL!" called out a voice. Both Liz and Isabel heaved a massive sigh of relief.  
  
"Over here!!" yelled Liz.  
  
Alex came bounding out of the woods, as Liz helped Isabel get up off of the ground. Both girls grabbed Alex, and pulled him into a hug. All of them were shaking.  
  
"Alex!!" said Isabel. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"More or less," said Alex, quietly.  
  
Isabel and Liz looked into his face. Through the darkness, they could see a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" asked Liz.  
  
"Not now," said Alex. "Let's get back to the road."  
  
They retraced their path back through the woods to the road, doing the best they could given the fact that they had originally ran through the woods in a panic. When they got back to the road, they were about one hundred yards away from the cars. Alex recognized a curve he had driven past when he was being chased by the other car.  
  
"This way," said Alex.  
  
Isabel, Liz, and Alex, got back to the car. The agent's car was also nearby. "Liz," said Alex. "Help me shove our car into the bushes. We'll take the agent's car. Isabel, use your powers to change the license plate."  
  
"Are you going to be okay to do that?" asked Liz.  
  
"It's a small job," said Isabel. "I'll be alright."  
  
A few minutes later, the group piled into their new car, and took off down the road. Isabel was exhausted, and fell asleep in the back seat. Meanwhile, Liz sat up front, while Alex drove down the dark road in silence.  
  
"We should ditch this car as soon as possible," said Alex. "We'll need to get a new one. Luckily, Isabel and I packed just about all of the money we have in the bag we brought."  
  
"What's wrong with this car?" asked Liz.  
  
"Its FBI," said Alex. "It might have a tracking device in it."  
  
"Oh, right," said Liz. "Like in a James Bond movie."  
  
She chuckled slightly, her comment deliberately meant to lighten the mood. When Liz looked at Alex, she knew it hadn't done so. She took a deep breath, and decided to try and get Alex to talk about it.  
  
"So," said Liz. "You still haven't said what happened."  
  
"Your right," said Alex. "I didn't."  
  
"Alex," said Liz. "Are you sure...you're okay?"  
  
Alex was silent, not answering. Liz just stared at him, trying to read what her friend was feeling. Then, she saw it. The glisten of a tear as it fell down Alex's face.  
  
"Liz," said Alex. "I killed a man tonight."  
  
Liz reached up and wiped away Alex's tear. He sniffled a little bit, and wiped away more tears from his other cheek. "Why did he make me kill him?" he said. "Why?"  
  
"Alex," said Liz. "It might help if you told me exactly what happened."  
  
"I led him through the woods," said Alex. "I was SO scared! I heard him chasing me. I prayed that he would keep chasing me, so I could lead him away from you and Isabel. I...I tripped. Fell into some bushes. The wind got knocked out of me. It gave the guy a chance to catch up. I was able to get up, and pull out my gun. That's when I saw him. He was standing there, raising his gun. I just...REACTED! I fired my gun at him. Missed. He fired at me. I got lucky. He missed, too. I guess...he didn't expect me to be armed. Me shooting at him...caught him by surprise."  
  
"And he still would have killed us," said Liz. "Even knowing we probably weren't armed. Bastard!"  
  
Alex fell silent again. "Sorry," said Liz. "Go on."  
  
"I fired again," said Alex. "Missed again. He fired back. I could actually hear the round impact in the tree, only inches away from my head! Then, I took a better aim. Fired one more time. He fell to the ground. I knew I hit him. Then, I walked over to him. I wanted to see if he....he was still alive. I think I hit him in the stomach. He was in a lot of pain. But, he...he was raising his gun again!!! He was still going to shoot me!!! The stupid son of a bitch!!! I begged him not to! I didn't WANT TO!!! Then.....then I...I raised my gun, and..."  
  
Alex was sobbing now, as the tears flowed freely down his face.   
  
"Pull over," said Liz.  
  
He complied, pulling the car to the side of the highway, putting it in park. Then, Liz pulled him over, and put her arms around him as he began to cry.  
  
"Its okay," said Liz in a soothing voice, rubbing his back. "Shhh. Its okay. You didn't have a choice. He would have killed you, Isabel, me. The baby. He was a killer, Alex. Its not your fault."  
  
"I KNOW!" said Alex, looking back at Isabel's still sleeping form. She must have been exhausted to sleep through what was going on. "That's part of....the reason why! That BASTARD was going to kill my Isabel, my BABY! Liz, when I fired that gun....when I finished him! I was angry!! SO ANGRY!!! God help me, Liz!! I WANTED the guy dead!!!"  
  
"Alex," said Liz. "You had every right to be angry! Just like you said...he was trying to kill your wife and child! What you felt....was natural."  
  
They sat there by the side of the road for a long time, as Alex cried into his friend's arms.   
  
**  
  
A little over twenty-four hours later, Liz, Alex, and Isabel, were all settled in at the motel in Hartford, Connecticut, where they had pre-arranged to meet with Michael, Maria, and Max. They stopped in a small town in Massachusetts along the way, and acquired a new car after ditching the FBI car into a lake. Now safe for the time being, Liz said she would keep watch, giving Alex and Isabel a chance to rest. As the couple lay in the bed, Alex held Isabel close to him, his hand on her pregnant belly, feeling the baby kicking.  
  
"Any day now, huh," said Alex.  
  
"Yeah," said Isabel. "Thanks to you."  
  
Alex closed his eyes, trying to push the memories of the past twenty-four hours out of his mind. Isabel reached up and caressed Alex's cheek.  
  
"You save me, Alex," said Isabel. "You protected me, Liz, the BABY!"  
  
"I once said I would do anything to protect you," said Alex. "And I did."  
  
"You had no choice," said Isabel.  
  
"I know," said Alex. "I just...wish that killing someone, even someone who was trying to kill you, wasn't necessary. I didn't want to take someone's life. And to do it in anger. I don't know what to feel right now...about myself."  
  
"I know how you feel," said Isabel. "I felt the same way, after I killed Whitaker. It...it hurts, even knowing the person you killed was trying to harm you, those you care for. You feel...dirty, somehow. But Alex, you have to look at it from a perspective of the alternative. What was the alternative? What would have happened if you hadn't killed him?"  
  
"He would have killed me," said Alex. "Then, he would have hunted you and Liz down, and killed you both. I saw it, in his eyes. When he raised his gun at me one last time. This look of determination. I was angry, because I knew he was intent on killing you, and he was making me kill him to stop him."  
  
"If you could go back," said Isabel. "If the same circumstances were presented to you again, would you make the same choice?"  
  
Alex was silent for several moments, before he quietly said. "Yes."  
  
Isabel kissed him, then gently caressed his cheek once again. "You'll get through it," said Isabel. "I'll help. We all will."  
  
"GUYS!" said Liz, with excitement. "THEY'RE HERE!! I SEE THEM!! THEY MADE IT!!"  
  
Alex got up, and helped Isabel off of the bed. Then, they joined Liz as they went out the door and into the parking lot to greet their friends. After everyone met up in the parking lot, they went back into the room to talk.  
  
"Glad to see you made it okay," said Max.   
  
"We have Alex to thank for that," said Isabel. "He really came through."  
  
"I knew he would," said Max. Then, he reached out his hand to Alex. The latter shook Max's hand. "Thanks. For looking out for them."  
  
"No problem," said Alex.  
  
"What about the guys who were chasing you?" asked Liz.  
  
"Dead," said Michael. "They shot out our tires a few miles outside of Bangor. Max and I kind of caused their car to have a little accident and explode."  
  
"We didn't want to do it," said Max. "But we had to. It was them or us."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Alex.  
  
"What happened?" asked Maria.  
  
"One of them chased us," said Isabel. "Alex...had to kill him."  
  
"Your gun," said Maria.  
  
Alex nodded. Maria walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
"So," said Liz. "What now?"  
  
"Well," said Max. "I've been thinking. Since Isabel is having a baby, and Liz...you might be, too. I have a proposition."  
  
"Oh boy," said Michael. "This is going to be one of those ideas that gives me a headache, I can feel it."  
  
"We left a lot behind, both when we left Roswell, and now that we've left our new lives in Bangor as well," said Max. "I think its safe to say we left a lot more behind in Roswell. We haven't heard anything from home in two and a half years. Alex's and Isabel's family don't even know they are about to have a grandchild. It could be the same thing for me and Liz, if she is indeed pregnant."  
  
"Are you saying what I think you are?" asked Alex.  
  
"I think it might be time we made contact with home," said Max. "And, if possible...I think we should go home."  
  
Everyone looked at each other, waiting for one of the others to reply to Max's suggestion. Finally, Michael decided to break the silence.  
  
"So what are we talking about here?" asked Michael. "We go to Roswell, knock on Valenti's door, and say 'Lucy, I'm home'?"  
  
"Actually...yes," said Max. "Exactly that."  
  
"That's nuts," said Maria. "We can't just waltz into Roswell, I mean...what if they are waiting for us to do just that?"  
  
"As much as I sympathize with the idea of going home," said Alex. "I don't want to put Isabel and the baby at risk."  
  
"Neither do I," said Max. "I didn't say we would all go back to Roswell. At least at first."  
  
"I get what you're saying," said Liz. "Some of us could slip back into town, make contact with Valenti, and get the lay of the land before the rest come."  
  
Max smiled. "Damn, I married a smart girl!" he said.  
  
"So, this would be sort of a little reconnaissance mission," said Michael. "Sweet. We could go in under cover of darkness, wake Valenti up. He could give us a sit rep."  
  
"Sit rep?" asked Isabel.  
  
"He's been watching JAG again," said Maria sarcastically.  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea," said Alex. "Going in late at night, you know."  
  
"I say Michael and I should be the ones to go in," said Max. "Alex, you stay with Isabel, Liz, and Maria."  
  
"Wait, why shouldn't I go?" asked Alex.  
  
"Because, I want you hear to look after the girls," said Max. "You've already shown you can handle things if they get rough. And if something does happen to Michael and I...I want Isabel's baby to have its Father. Liz needs to stay to help Isabel with the delivery just in case."  
  
"She has been extremely helpful with me and the baby up to now," said Isabel.  
  
"What about me?" asked Maria.  
  
"The less people going in, the better," said Michael. He came over, and kissed her on her forehead. "I know you want to come, too. But, it would be safe if its just Max and me."  
  
Maria was about to protest, but then closed her eyes and nodded her head in resignation.  
  
"So, are we all in agreement," said Max.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Good," said Max. "We'll go together as far as Santa Fe. Then, Michael and I will proceed to Roswell. We leave tomorrow."  
  
End of Chapter Twenty-Seven. Chapter Twenty-Eight coming soon.  
  
Will they be able to go home? What surprises will Max and Michael find waiting for them in Roswell? To find out, don't miss the next installment, coming your way soon. In the meantime, please do keep those reviews coming. I always appreciate any feedback my readers want to give me. 


	27. Chapter TwentyEight

*********************************  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT:  
  
About a week later, Alex, Isabel, Max, Liz, Michael, and Maria, all arrived safely in Santa Fe. They made frequent stops along the way, in order to give Isabel a chance to rest. Though she had been stronger than she was in the beginning, Isabel was now starting to feel weak again, perhaps indicating that the time for delivery was near. Everyone felt a lot better about that situation when they finally arrived in Santa Fe, and got Isabel, Liz, Alex, and Maria, ensconced in a hotel. They decided to splurge and rent a room at a lodge type hotel outside of Santa Fe, asking for the most isolate cabin at the lodge they could get. That way, Isabel could give birth there (if necessary) without attracting too much attention.  
  
In the meantime, Liz finally was able to take a pregnancy test. It came back positive. Liz was, indeed, pregnant, and everyone was ecstatic about the prospect of another baby coming into their little family. Max, like Alex, was nervous about becoming a Father, but was at the same time thrilled that Liz was carrying his child.  
  
About twelve hours after arriving in Santa Fe, Max and Michael proceeded alone to Roswell. They were planning to get to Valenti's home in Roswell at about 1 o'clock in the morning, hoping that Jim Valenti still lived in the same house.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex, Isabel, Liz, and Maria, waited at the cabin they had rented. Isabel was sleeping, with Alex laying beside her on the bed watching TV. Meanwhile, Liz and Maria were sitting outside on the porch on quaint wooden chairs.  
  
"I hope they'll be okay," said Maria.  
  
"I'm sure they will," said Liz. "I just hope they find good news when they get there. Now that I'm having a child...I just can't imagine my parents not knowing their grandchild, you know."  
  
"Don't worry, girl," said Maria. "Everything will work out."  
  
Maria then kind of turned away and hung her head down. She had a funny look on her face, a mixture of frustration and sadness. Liz, knowing her friend well, knew that Maria seemed upset about something.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Liz. "Still worried about Michael?"  
  
"I will be until they get back, but that's not the only thing," said Maria.  
  
"What then?" asked Liz.  
  
"Well, I just...with you having a baby, and Isabel having a baby," said Maria. "I mean, you and Max have been married for two and a half years now. Isabel and Alex have you guys beat in that department by a few months. Michael and I....we still haven't even gotten to the altar, and you guys are already having babies for Pete's sake!"  
  
Maria got up from the chair and went over to a rail. She leaned down on the rail, and looked out on the beautiful desert scenery. Much to her surprise, Maria had actually missed the New Mexican desert where she had grown up, and had once wished she could leave behind.  
  
"Have you tried talking to Michael about it?" asked Liz, who came up to lean on the rail beside her friend.  
  
"He wants to change the subject when I bring up marriage," said Maria. "He says that we don't need some paper that says we are together. I guess he might be right, but..."  
  
"But you still want to be married," said Liz.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do," said Maria. "Actually, on our last stop before getting here, I...kind of pushed the discussion with Michael. He told me to wait until he got back from Roswell, that he didn't want to be distracted by it. He'll probably come up with some other excuse when he gets back! You know, for all his bravado, he can be such a chicken shit sometimes!"  
  
"I'm surprised this hasn't ever come up between you two before," said Liz.  
  
"Well, I mean...before Isabel got pregnant, and now you, I never really put it foremost in my mind," said Maria. "I mean, Michael and I were together. We were actually HAPPY! I mean, I was, and I think Michael was. He tells me he loves me a lot more than he used to. He does these little...romantic things a lot more."  
  
"So much for the old Michael, who tries to buy you generic shampoo, huh," said Liz.  
  
Both girls giggled. "Yeah, he has come a long way," said Maria. "And maybe I should be happy with that, and take the rest at his pace."  
  
"Maria, you two are in a relationship TOGETHER," said Liz. "It is perfectly reasonable for you to put some influence on the pace of where things go, and how they go."  
  
"I know," said Maria. "Its just funny how it has become so urgent for me now. I guess I feel like Michael and I are behind the rest of you in the whole marriage and baby carriage stuff. I always figured we'd get married someday, but..."  
  
"Someday isn't good enough anymore," said Liz.  
  
Just then, they heard the door open behind them. Alex came rushing out of the door.  
  
"LIZ!" said Alex. "I think you'd better come in here! Isabel has gone into labor!"  
  
**  
  
Max and Michael drove on in their car through the New Mexico night. It felt so surreal, for both of them, as they got within a few miles of Roswell. They had traveled these roads so much when they were young. They passed by the road side fast food stand where they used to eat sometimes. They drive past the turn off for the reservoir where the group met a couple of times during a crisis, where Isabel had her confrontation with Khivar. Even after having been gone for so long, they slipped right back into the mode of knowing exactly which way to go.  
  
"We should be there in a half hour," said Max. "Maybe less, given that there won't be any cars on the road this late at night."  
  
"Yeah, right," said Michael, sounding like he was half interested in what Max is saying.  
  
"Michael!" said Max. "We could be driving into trouble here! Are you with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, its just...never mind, its stupid to talk about right now," said Michael.  
  
"No way, spill it," said Max. "Whatever it is, I want you to get it off your chest before we get there."  
  
"Its Maria," said Michael. "She was pressing me a day ago, about...marrying her. I think she is getting into this whole marriage kick because of the baby boom going on with Isabel and Liz."  
  
"You don't think it might be because you two have been together for so long, and she wants a permanent commitment?" asked Max.  
  
"I guess," said Michael. "Its just...I'm afraid I'll screw it up. I mean, what experience do I have with family? My child hood was not exactly 'Father Knows Best'. More like 'Father Knows Booze'."  
  
"I don't know about that," said Max. "Maybe you don't have much experience with the nuclear family of mommy and daddy and all that, but...just think about me, Isabel, Alex, Liz, AND Maria. We're your family! And we like you. Well, most of the time."  
  
Michael gave him a sardonic look. "Just kidding about that last part," said Max. "But, seriously. All you can do is give it your best shot. If you want my advice, I'd say take the risk. Maria loves you, and has for a while now. She knows who you are, what you are...good and bad. She still loves you. And I bet you think Maria has her flaws, too. Am I right?"  
  
"A few," said Michael. "Nothing I can't live with."  
  
"Do you love her?" asked Max.  
  
"Yeah, I do," said Michael.  
  
"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" asked Max.  
  
Michael smiled, and looked at Max. "Thanks man," he said. "For some perspective. I'll...think about it."  
  
"That's a start," said Max. "We're coming into town. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious."  
  
They drove through the center of town. Everything was eerily quiet, no movement on the streets at all. It could have been a ghost town from Max's and Michael's perception. Then, they passed one car, filled with teenagers who looked like they were out past curfew drinking.  
  
"Well, some of West Roswell High's finest," said Michael sarcastically.  
  
As they drove through town, they passed the Crashdown. It looked the same as it always had, and it was an image that brought back a flood of memories back to Max and Michael. Max, in particular, could think of Liz working in the diner in her uniform, while he watched her outside. She would smile at him, and wave him in. He would enter, and be greeted by a kiss from the only girl he ever truly loved.  
  
"Man, this is so weird being back," said Max. "But it feels...right, somehow. I feel like we're home."  
  
"Let's hope it's a warm welcome home," said Michael.  
  
They drove on through the night, finally turning down the street where the Valenti home was. As they approached the house, Max turned the headlights off so as not to wake anyone in the homes around them. They sat in the car for what seemed like an eternity, partly checking out their surroundings for suspicious people or things, but also out of trying to work up the courage to walk up to Valenti's door and reopen contact with Roswell.  
  
"You know Max," whispered Michael. "We could just drive on into the night. No one would even know we were here. It might be safer if we did."  
  
"We could," said Max. "But we've come this far. I say we go all the way."  
  
"Then let's do it," said Michael.  
  
The two young men got out of the car, and quietly closed the doors. They walked quietly up to the door to the house. Max held his hand up to the door to knock, hesitating a bit before finally closing his eyes and knocking.  
  
There was no response from the inside at first. Max knocked again. They knew it might take a few minutes, given that Valenti was sure to be sleeping. Then, finally, they heard a click as the door was unlocked from the inside.   
  
The door opened, and there stood Jim Valenti, a look of pure shock and awe on his face. "My God," he said. "Its really you. I...I saw you, through the peep hole, and...what are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk to you," said Max. "We want to come home. And you can tell us if its safe to do that."  
  
"Jim," said a female voice from inside.  
  
Michael thought he recognized the voice, but he couldn't quite place it. Then, they saw the source of the voice come up behind Jim Valenti, the same look of shock plastered on her face.  
  
"Mrs. Deluca!" said Michael. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Actually," she said. "Its...Mrs. Valenti, now."  
  
She walked over and pulled Michael into her arms. He hugged her back, as she began to cry. "Welcome home," she said.  
  
Jim, now finally shaken out of his state of shock, pulled Max into a hug. Then, he looked at them, and said. "Come inside," he said. "We've got a lot to catch up on."  
  
"My Maria," said Amy Valenti. "How is she, Michael?"  
  
"Fine," said Michael. "She, Liz, Isabel, and Alex are waiting in Santa Fe for word from us."  
  
"Good thinking," said Jim. "I'm glad you didn't risk everyone, even though the danger has passed."  
  
They all sat down, and readied themselves to exchange stories about what had been happening in the past two and a half years. "So, why did you two decide to come back now, after all of this time?" asked Amy.  
  
"First, I just have to ask...you know..." said Max.  
  
"Everything," said Amy. "I do, the Parkers, the Whitmans. We read Liz's journal she sent us. I've had some time to take it all in and process it. Jim here has told me some stories about what had really been going on, me...oblivious to most of it. It does explain some things, though. So...the reason for your return?"  
  
"Isabel and Liz are pregnant," said Max.  
  
"Oh my God!" said Amy. "That's wonderful! How far along are they?"  
  
"Isabel will give birth any day now," said Max. "We just found out about Liz's pregnancy."  
  
"Isabel's pregnancy has only lasted about a month," said Michael.  
  
"That's right," said Jim. "I remember, when Tess was pregnant. Before she left, well, the planet. Well, that explains a lot about why you're coming home. Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"We traveled around the country," said Max. "Finally, we settled in Bangor, Maine. We had to leave, when I had to heal someone. The FBI got word, and..."  
  
"The Special Unit?" asked Jim.  
  
"Yeah," said Michael.  
  
"How many?" asked Jim.  
  
"Four of them," said Michael. "Max and I took out three of them, Alex had to kill the other one."  
  
"Alex did?" asked Amy.  
  
"He brought his Father's gun with him," said Max. "It was kill the agent, or the agent would have killed Isabel...and her baby."  
  
"My God," said Amy.  
  
"So all four of them are dead?" asked Jim.  
  
"As door nails," said Michael.  
  
"Well, then...you're troubles with the Feds might be mainly over," said Jim.  
  
"How's that?" asked Max.  
  
"Well, for starters, I'm Sheriff here in Roswell again," said Jim. "Hanson got hired on as a security consultant for some Microchip company operating outside of Albuquerque. The town council decided, on Hanson's recommendation, that they give me another shot at the job. Naturally, I took it. Anyhow, getting back to the Feds. I've been working with Agent Duff. Remember her?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Michael. "The agent who was out to get you, then helped you and us out in Arizona with that whole alien jellyfish fiasco."  
  
"Right," said Valenti. "I...took a risk, and let her in on the secret. I mainly told her about Topolsky, what had happened to her. Along with the stuff Pierce did to you, Max...how he tried to kill all of you. I felt I could trust her, because she never told her superiors about what happened in Arizona. She also went to the bat to clear me of any connection to wrong doing with the Federal authorities. Luckily, my risk paid off. She was horrified by it all, especially how they tried to assassinate you at your own High School graduation. Your Father, Max, was a lot of help in that area, too. He raised quite a stink about FBI agents with machine guns charging into a High School graduation ceremony. It gave Duff some leverage to work at the FBI in rooting out what was left of the Special Unit."  
  
"What I never got was how the Special Unit came back," said Max. "I thought that when Nasedo posed as Agent Pierce, he discredited them and their work."  
  
"Well, there was no Special Unit per se," said Jim. "It had been disbanded, discredited, and had actually become a major embarrassment to the FBI. The agents who came after you were acting without agency sanction. They had lied to their superiors to get the tactical support for the operation. Apparently, some people in the Air Force were able to contact the remaining former Special Unit members, and get them on your scent. Anyhow, Duff was able to start a major investigation. Several people were fired from the Bureau. But there were four of them who managed to escape major charges, though they were demoted and severely reprimanded. They were separated, posted at different field offices."  
  
"But now that they're dead, won't it raise some questions, more trouble?" asked Max.  
  
Jim nodded. "It might. I'll have to contact Duff, tell her what happened."  
  
"Has she told anyone about our secret?" asked Michael.  
  
"No," said Jim. "She doesn't want you guys hurt. She sees you as innocent of wrong doing. She was able to get her superiors to go after the rogues because they had brought down some major public embarrassment to the Bureau, and were guilty of lying to their superiors about the reasons for their operation in Roswell that caused you to skip town."  
  
"Okay," said Max. "So, you think the odds are good we can come back?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jim. "But, let's talk to Duff first, before bringing the others to town. Just to be safe. Also, there is one other thing I need to tell you. Its about Kyle and Tess."  
  
"What about them?" asked Michael.  
  
"They're back in town," said Jim. "Have been for a year now."  
  
"WHAT?!" said Max, as he looked at Michael in shock. "What about the military? They were after them..."  
  
"Well, the military never really got a good ID on who they were," said Jim. "They stayed well away from Roswell, though, because they knew that the Air Force must have had a general description of Tess at least. But they finally decided to come home after a year and a half."  
  
"What does Duff say about them?" asked Michael. "She know for sure if the military has a good ID on them."  
  
"Duff doesn't know about that part of it," said Jim. "Her involvement with the deaths at the military base. She doesn't have military clearance, and I didn't give her any info on that. I did it mainly to protect Tess. After all, she did kill military personnel, and..."  
  
"To protect TESS!" said Max. "After all she has done! Why?"  
  
"Because, Max," said Jim. "Tess is my son's wife."  
  
"His wife?" said Michael. "Kyle married Tess!"  
  
"While they were on the road," said Jim. "In Las Vegas, to be exact. Look, I'm not saying Tess hasn't done some bad things, and I know how you all feel about her. But...she lived in my house for months. She became like my daughter. And now, she's my daughter-in-law. Kyle loves her, and she loves him. She's changed, Max."  
  
"I don't believe it," said Michael. "She probably mind warped Kyle..."  
  
"No, no mind warp," said Jim. "She really has changed, fellas."  
  
"Its true," said Amy. "I've spent a lot of time with her. She and Kyle....they are SO happy together. If you saw them..."  
  
"How do we know you're not ALL mind warped?" asked Michael. "What if Tess..."  
  
"When Kyle ran off with Tess," said Jim. "Was he mind warped then?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Max. "And Alex did say that he felt Kyle had strong feelings for Tess, even after he found out what Tess had done to Alex. I still don't trust her."  
  
"Well, if you are going to come back to Roswell, you are going to have to make some kind of peace with Tess and Kyle," said Jim. "He is still your friend, and Tess...well, she wants peace. I TRULLY believe that. Especially now that....Tess is pregnant. We just found out this week."  
  
"Great," said Michael sarcastically. "The alien stork has made a deposit here, too."  
  
"Where are Kyle and Tess?" asked Max.  
  
"Kyle is at work," said Jim. "Believe it or not, he's now one of my deputies."  
  
"Kyle's a cop?" asked Michael.   
  
"I thought he didn't want to have anything to do with a badge," said Max.  
  
"Well, just like Tess changed," said Jim. "I guess Kyle did, too. As for Tess, well, she's..."  
  
"Right here," said a voice from the second bedroom.  
  
The group turned to see Tess, standing in the doorway. "Hello, Max, Michael," she said quietly. "Welcome home."  
  
End of Chapter Twenty-Eight. Chapter Twenty-Nine coming soon.  
  
Well, Max and Michael found some surprises when they got back, didn't they? And now it looks like Isabel is going to have her baby. Big things coming up, folks. Don't miss the next installment to find out what happens next. In the meantime, please do keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	28. Chapter TwentyNine

************************************  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE:  
  
"Okay, Isabel!" said Liz. "You're having another contraction! Now, PUSH!!! PUSH HARD!!"  
  
Isabel screamed as she followed Liz's instructions. After a few moments, the contractions passed, and still, after five hours, no baby came out.   
  
"Okay, um...you're doing good," said Liz. "I think."  
  
"You THINK!" said Alex. "Liz, I..."  
  
"GIVE ME A BREAK, HERE!" she said. "I'm not a Doctor!! I'm just doing the best I know how from biology and life management classes!!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry!" said Alex. "I'm just..."  
  
"Its okay," said Liz. "I understand."  
  
"God, how much longer?" asked Isabel, now almost out of breath. "I mean...if I have to hear the word PUSH one more time, I'm going to...."  
  
Just then, a nearby bottle of water went flying across the room, and hit the wall behind Alex. Every so often, Isabel's powers had "gone off", as Maria called it, and had caused something to fly across the room. Small objects, mostly, except for the one time a suit case went barreling towards Alex. It seemed, subconsciously, Isabel was throwing her frustration at Alex.  
  
"Alex, I'm sorry," said Isabel.  
  
"Its...okay," said Alex, who wiped himself off after being splashed by the open bottle of water that went barreling past. "I wonder why you are subconsciously wanting to throw things at me, though. The love of your life."  
  
"Because," said Isabel. "You had a hand in doing THIS to me! I swear, after this is over, you are never..."  
  
"Okay, another contraction," said Liz. "Push hard this time!"  
  
"ARGGH!" said Isabel. "There's that word again!"  
  
**  
  
"Well, well, well," said Michael, in a slightly angry tone. "Look who's here."  
  
"Tess," said Max, in a low tone. "I wish I could say I'm glad to see you."  
  
"I understand," said Tess. "I...heard you out here, talking. I couldn't believe it was really you."  
  
"Tess is staying here with us for the night, while Kyle is working the graveyard shift," said Amy. She came over to Tess. "How you feeling? Can I get you something? Some water?"  
  
"Water would be great, thanks," said Tess.  
  
Amy went into the kitchen to get the water. In the meantime, Tess, Max, Michael, and Jim, all just stared at one another. "I...called Kyle," said Tess. "From the room. I called his cell phone. I figured...you would want to see him. Giving he's your friend."  
  
"That makes one of you," said Michael. "At least, I think it does."  
  
"Michael..." began Jim in rebuke.  
  
"No, Dad, its okay," said Tess.  
  
"DAD!" said Max. "You call him DAD now?"  
  
"He is my husband's Father, Max," said Tess. "And I love him like my Father."  
  
"You don't know what the word love means," said Max.  
  
"I've learned, Max," said Tess. "I've learned...a lot, these past few years. Thanks to Kyle. I know now that what I thought was love for you was actually obsession, and it was an obsession that had terrible consequences."  
  
"Yeah, I guess Alex found that out first hand," said Max.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately," said Tess. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for all of it. I just...I just want to make peace. I want to...talk, with everyone, to find a way to live together. I mean, Roswell is my home, too."  
  
"She's right," said Jim. "She has just as much right to be here as any of you. Now, I'm not defending what she did in the past. It took me some time to come to terms with it, too. But she's shown me in the year that she's been here how much she loves Kyle, and how she has changed."  
  
"I still think you could be mind warping Kyle, the Sheriff," said Michael. "I don't trust you. I WON'T trust you!"  
  
"I am NOT mind warping them!" said Tess defensively. "I love Kyle, with all of my heart. He loves me."  
  
"How are we supposed to believe anything you say?" asked Max. "All you have ever done is LIE to us! You kept doing it when you came back, telling me the baby would die if you did!"  
  
"It was self-preservation, Max," said Tess. "I was just trying to stay alive!"  
  
"That's a convenient excuse!" said Michael.  
  
Just then, they heard the front door open. They saw Kyle come in, dressed in a deputy sheriff's uniform. For a moment, Max and Michael didn't recognize him.  
  
"My God," said Kyle. "You two really are here! This is...whoa..."  
  
"No kidding," said Michael. "I still can't believe you are a cop, just like I can't believe you married that manipulative bitch over there!"  
  
"Watch your mouth!" said Kyle.  
  
"Kyle," said Tess. "Its okay, they have every right to be suspicious."  
  
Kyle went over to his wife, and pulled her into his arms. She lay her head on his shoulder, and enjoyed the warmth of his embrace. Then, he pulled back to look at her, and caressed her cheek.  
  
"You should be sleeping," said Kyle.  
  
"I know," said Tess. "But....I just had to come out, and try to talk to them."  
  
Kyle turned and looked at Max and Michael, his left arm still wrapped around Tess. "Guys, I know there is a lot of history here," said Kyle. "I was pissed at Tess, too, when she got back. But, even though I hated what she did to Alex, I still couldn't help but love her. I fought it for so long, but...I just knew that this girl was the one I wanted. That night, when we took off...Tess was going to blow up the base, her with it, to protect all of you, and the baby. The only reason she didn't was because I talked her out of it, told her I loved her, and offered to lead the Air Force away from Roswell with her."  
  
"In those moments, I realized that I had been stupid," said Tess. "All the time I was so fixated on you, Max, I was ignoring my feelings for Kyle. It was then I realized how much I loved him."  
  
"Oh, how sweet," said Michael, sarcastically. "What a load of bull shit!"  
  
"LOOK, GUERIN!" said Kyle, who walked slightly towards Michael. "You are going to have to get used to Tess being here, because she is a part of my family now! She has changed, and if you would just give her a chance, I know that there could be peace!"  
  
"The only chance I want to give her is a chance to get her ass kicked!" said Michael. "And I'd be MORE than willing to give her that chance."  
  
"Oh YEAH!" said Kyle, as he lunged at Michael. The two men starting fighting, but were quickly broken up by Jim and Max.  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" yelled Jim.   
  
"Michael, this isn't helping!" said Max.  
  
"Now LOOK," said Jim. "Kyle, you KNEW that there would be tension between Tess and them, and for good reason! And Michael-like it or not, Tess is my son's wife, and she is WELCOME here! I suggest you stop threatening her if you still want to be welcome here, too!"  
  
"I don't believe this!" said Michael. "We're supposed to just forgive and forget, have everything be peaches and cream between us?!"  
  
"Look, Sheriff," said Max, taking a deep breath to calm down. "Jim. I realize you are in a hard position here. But...I just can't bring myself to trust Tess. Kyle...I know you love her, and I know you want to think the best of her. Its just very difficult for me to see her that way."  
  
"It will be even harder for Alex, I'm sure," said Kyle. "He must hate me."  
  
"I think he understands why you ran off with her," said Max. "He knew you had strong feelings for her."  
  
"Um, can we talk about this more tomorrow," said Tess. "I need to go lay down."  
  
"I'll help you," said Amy, who had come back into the room unnoticed during all of the commotion.   
  
Kyle came over to Tess and kissed her. "It will be alright," said Kyle. "Get some rest."  
  
After the two ladies went into the other room, Kyle looked back at Max and Michael. "She's been really weak, because of the pregnancy," said Kyle. "She doesn't need this right now. Just...leave it alone for now. Until the baby is born. Can you do that?"  
  
"Kyle," said Max. "If we are going to be able to come home, I don't know if we can just put this off. When the others get here...we're going to all have to have a long talk. About everything. I'm not sure if you and Tess are going to like it, either."  
  
"Look, Kyle," said Jim. "I'll fill you in on everything in the morning. Meanwhile, you've got a shift to finish."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Kyle. "Max, Michael. Let her be for tonight at least. Clear?"  
  
Max and Michael nodded. Kyle then turned and went out the front door.   
  
"You boys have a place to stay?" asked Jim.  
  
"We haven't made contact with anyone else yet," said Max. "God, in all of the excitement...I haven't even had a chance to ask you about my parents, how they're doing..."  
  
"They're okay," said Jim. "Though they missed you. We all have. Want to call them?"  
  
"Let's...wait until the morning," said Max.  
  
"Good idea," said Amy, who came back out into the living room. "Meanwhile, you can sleep here. Jim, don't we have some sleeping bags in the back closet?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jim. "I'll get them."   
  
***  
  
After six hours of labor, Isabel was now laying on the bed in the cabin, holding a beautiful baby boy in her arms. She was crying and smiling all at the same time, as she gently cleaned the baby with a towel. Alex was laying beside her, his hand gently caressing the baby's cheek. Meanwhile, Liz and Maria were sitting on the other bed in the room, exhausted themselves after the ordeal, but smiling broadly at the scene which lay before him.  
  
"Oh, Isabel," said Maria. "He's adorable!"  
  
"Just like his Mother," said Alex, who kissed Isabel on the lips, then kissed the baby on his forehead.  
  
"Liz, Maria," said Isabel. "Thank you. Both of you. Without you, I don't know if I could have gotten through this."  
  
"No problem," said Liz. "I'm just a little worried, though."  
  
"Why?" said Alex. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"  
  
"OH NO!" said Liz. "Nothing...I mean, I'm sure there's nothing. Its just...I've got one of those in me now, and in nine months or so, I'm going to have to go through what Isabel did. I'm not exactly looking forward to it. The labor, I mean." Then, with a smile, she continued. "Though...looking at you two, right now...there are some things I can't wait for."  
  
"You know, its funny," said Isabel. "I feel so exhausted, but...I don't want to let him go, to sleep, even. I just want to hold him."  
  
"Well, so do I," said Alex. "So don't plan on holding him for too long. I'm patient, but not that patient!"  
  
"Hey, you two," said Maria. "You know, he's got two aunts over here who want some holding privileges, too. So don't plan on hoggin him!"  
  
"Have you guys discussed names?" asked Liz.  
  
Isabel looked at Alex, who nodded in silent reply. "We have," said Isabel. "Sine he's a boy, we've decided on Kevin. Kevin Alexander Whitman."  
  
"Why Kevin?" asked Maria.  
  
"I've just always liked the name," said Isabel. "I used to pretend, when I was a little girl, that I would have a son someday, and his name would be Kevin. And Alex liked it, too. So, we tacked on Alex's name as the middle name, and then...Walla!"  
  
"Well, I think it's a great name," said Maria.  
  
"Kevin Whitman," said Alex, as Isabel finally handed him the baby. "Welcome to the family."  
  
End of Chapter Twenty-Nine. Chapter Thirty coming soon.  
  
Well, Alex and Isabel now have a baby boy. But, there is still much more to come, as the group finds out whether or not you really can go home again. So, don't miss the next installment to find out what happens from here. In the meantime, please do keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	29. Chapter Thirty

******************************  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY:  
  
"I hope we're doing the right thing," said Michael.   
  
He and Max were sitting on the couch in Valenti's house, waiting for the Sheriff to arrive with Agent Duff. Kyle had come by earlier and had taken Tess to their house, which used to belong to Amy Deluca. Max and Michael found out that Amy gave it to them when she married Jim Valenti. Amy was over at their house as well, keeping Tess company while Kyle got some sleep after his night shift.  
  
"What other choice do we have," said Max. "That is, if we want to come home. Besides, Jim trusts Agent Duff."  
  
"Yeah, but he also trusts Tess," said Michael. "Doesn't bode well for us."  
  
"Michael, you once said there was no older person you respected more than Jim Valenti," said Max.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I had a little too much hero worship going on then," said Michael.  
  
"Well, I happen to think Valenti is still trustworthy," said Max. "Somehow, I don't think Tess is mind warping him, or Kyle. I think Kyle genuinely loves her. Now, on the other hand, Tess maybe pulling an old fashioned charade to weasel her way back into the fold. That I would believe."  
  
"Getting herself knocked up in order to secure their trust," said Michael.   
  
"She's done it before," said Max.  
  
Just then, the door opened, and in stepped Sheriff Valenti with a woman in her late twenties, wearing a woman's suit and an all business expression. "Fellas," said Jim. "You remember Agent Duff."  
  
"We never really formally met," said Max.  
  
"I did meet Michael, though," said Duff. "Hard to forget when someone uses his alien powers to suck all of the air out of a sealed room in order to suffocate and alien jelly fish."  
  
"My biggest memory of when I met you last time was getting shot," said Michael. "Of course, it was the jellyfish in Grant Sorenson that shot me."  
  
Duff smiled, and looked at Valenti. "So, do all conversations around here sound like they're cheesy dialogue from a 1950's monster movie?"  
  
Jim smiled back. "Sometimes," he said. "You haven't even heard about Max's return from the dead."  
  
"Okay," said Duff. "Enough banter. Down to business."  
  
She sat down in a chair, while Max and Michael plopped back down on the couch.  
  
"Sheriff," said Duff. "Could you do me a favor and get me some of that shitty coffee you make?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Jim gruffly, who went into the kitchen to get it.  
  
"The Sheriff told me about what happened to you, with those agents," said Duff. "I understand the two of you killed three of them, and the other was killed by Alex Whitman. Is that right?"  
  
Max and Michael looked at each other, then back at Duff. "That's correct," said Max. "They were trying to kill us, and my wife, my sister, and Michael's girlfriend. We had no choice."  
  
"Well, the burned out wreckage of the car with those dead three agents was found about a week ago," said Duff. "DNA was used to ID the dead agents. The one Whitman killed hasn't been found yet."  
  
"He was killed in a lonely stretch of woods in Maine," said Michael. "Alex said that the woods looked pretty deserted."  
  
"What about hunters?" asked Jim, who came back into the room, handed Duff her coffee, then sat down in another chair.  
  
"Hunting season hasn't started in Maine yet," said Duff. "Chances are, that's when the body will be found. Look, they were there on a rogue operation. If the Bureau had caught on, they all would have been canned. Thanks to me, and to the congressional testimony of Agent Pierce of the Special Unit...who, I've been told by Valenti, was actually an alien shape shifter..." she chuckled. "Boy, more 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers' dialogue. Anyhow, those agents' work had been pretty much turned into a laughing stock at the FBI. Any hard evidence they had has long since been destroyed. Only reason they knew who you were was because of the time when they were working with the REAL Pierce. Now that they're dead, well...so was their knowledge. They tried telling their superiors, but after the discrediting of the work of the special unit...they looked like they were NUTS."  
  
"So, now that they're dead, we should be in the clear, right?" asked Michael.  
  
"Not necessarily," said Duff. "They were still FBI agents, and they still died clearly by foul play. The Bureau doesn't like having their agents killed in the field, even the ones who are embarrassments. They're going to want answers. Now, they are going to have trouble finding anything they can go on because they were up there investigating ALIENS. They can't go public with something like that, and their superiors didn't believe them. So, that leaves only one explanation. They blindly stumbled onto some other kind of illegal operation, and the perpetrators killed them."  
  
"But they can't connect their deaths to our allegedly being aliens," said Max.  
  
"No," said Duff. "That just leaves any hard evidence you might have left to connect their deaths back to you. Now, the car exploded due to the engine being superheated somehow. Any chance your...power, leaves any evidence of its hand work?"  
  
"None that they'd recognize, if the hard evidence Pierce had accumulated had been destroyed," said Max.  
  
"That just leaves the fourth agent, killed in the woods," said Duff. "The gun Whitman used. What happened to it?"  
  
"Alex still has it," said Max.  
  
"Destroy it," said Duff. "Bury it in the desert somewhere deserted, something. But that gun ceases to exist. Got it?"  
  
"Got it," said Michael. "We can do that."  
  
"Good," said Duff. "Now, hopefully, no one finds the body until the hunting season. That's a few months from now. Footprints, things like that, will be gone by that time. What about shell casings?"  
  
"Alex used a revolver," said Max. "He didn't eject the spent bullet casings."  
  
"Good," said Duff. "If you still have those, destroy them, too. Now, FBI labs are very good at analyzing scraps of evidence. I want you to tell me exactly where the guy was killed. I will go up there and sanitize the area."  
  
"Why not just ditch or destroy the body?" asked Michael.  
  
"Can't," said Duff. "I intend to burn it, but not completely. We want them to find a body, at some recognizable state. I'll make it look like a sloppy disposal job. The Bureau already knows three of those four agents are dead. They're going to want to know what happened to the other. If there's a body, then they can chalk his murder up to the same unknown assailants who killed the other three. But, if there is no body, then they are going to have to dig into other things to find clues as to what happened to him. Just in case he might be still alive, and being held somewhere."  
  
"I see," said Max. "When are you going?"  
  
"As soon as I leave here," said Duff.  
  
"Look, I've got to ask," said Michael. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Duff was silent for a moment or two before replying. "Because...Valenti told me what happened to Agent Topolsky. These guys killed one of their own. They betrayed the trust of their fellow agents. She, and a bunch of other innocent people who were killed in the fire along with her. And then there is what happened to Max...what Agent Pierce did to him. The thought of such an organization, of such a Gestapo-like organization in the FBI...scares the HELL out of me! Even more than the thought of aliens living among us, especially when they are really just like the rest of us, wanting to live in peace and build a life for themselves. None of you ever hurt anyone, except in self-defense. Now, I joined the FBI to protect the innocent, the weak, from those who would do them harm."  
  
"And to be FBI Director someday," said Jim, with a smirk.  
  
"True," said Duff, returning his smirk. "And actually, the work I did exposing the corruption of these Special Unit guys in the Bureau, of saving the Bureau from the public embarrassment they were causing with stuff like storming your graduation with a hit squad, got me noticed in Washington. In fact, I just found out...I'm being transferred to Washington in a month. I figured I owe you for giving indirectly giving me that opportunity."  
  
"So, that's it," said Max. "No more FBI hit squads coming after us."  
  
"As long as you pay your taxes, don't join Al Queda, and keep your bare lady of justice statues covered up for modesty," said Duff, "you'll have no problem with the Bureau."  
  
**  
  
Two days later, Alex, Isabel, Liz, and Maria, were driving down the highway, on their way home to Roswell. Alex was behind the wheel, while Maria kept him company up front. In the meantime, Isabel and Liz rode in the back, with baby Kevin resting in her Aunt Liz's arms.  
  
"He is so adorable," said Liz, who gave the baby his bottle and smiled as he ate his milk.  
  
"Yeah, well, this is just the cute stuff," said Isabel. "Wait until you try diaper changing."  
  
"Get used to all of it, girl," said Maria. "Because that will be you in nine months or so."  
  
"I know," said Liz. "I hope little Kevin here will give me good practice."  
  
"Hey, Alex," said Maria. "You've been real quiet since this morning. Something wrong?"  
  
"I just can't believe I am going to have to face Tess when I get back to Roswell," said Alex. "I don't know what to feel about it, or the fact that Kyle, my friend, is MARRIED to her."  
  
"I know," said Isabel. "I swear, that bitch better stay away from my baby."  
  
"You know, I'd be the last one to defend what Tess did," said Liz. "But...maybe, just maybe...we should giver her a chance."  
  
"Huh! Not me," said Maria. "She may have my mom fooled, and Sheriff Valenti fooled..."  
  
"You mean your STEPDAD!" said Alex, teasingly.  
  
"Shut up!" said Maria. "You know I'm having trouble getting used to that!"  
  
"Come on, Maria," said Isabel. "Jim is a great guy! You should be happy your Mom has him!"  
  
"I am," said Maria. "I mean, I'm glad she wasn't alone while I was gone. But...its just going to take some getting used to."  
  
"Hey look!" said Liz, pointing to a road sign. "Roswell-ten miles. We're almost home!"  
  
They continued driving until they got to Roswell. A re-union was planned with their families at the Evans house, so they headed straight there. As they pulled up the Evans house, Isabel started to cry.  
  
"I can't believe it," she said. "Home. After...so long! I'm home!"  
  
Alex got out first, along with Maria. Liz handed Alex the baby, then got out of the car herself. Then, Isabel slowly stepped out of the car, and stood next to Alex. He put a hand on her shoulder, silently telling his wife that he knew this was an emotional moment for her, and that he was there.  
  
Then, they heard a voice cry out "THEY'RE HERE!"  
  
Then, a stream of people came flooding out of the Evans house. The Evans, the Parkers, the Whitmans, Amy and Jim Valenti...all came out of the house to greet the new arrivals. Max and Michael hung back in the doorway, watching the family reunion unfold.  
  
Isabel and Mrs. Evans were crying as they hugged each other, and were soon joined by Mr. Evans, who latched onto his daughter like he was never going to let her go. Mr. and Mrs. Parker grabbed Liz and held her tight, while Amy Valenti took her daughter into her arms. Mr. and Mrs. Whitman came over and put their arms around their son, while at the same time marveling at the baby sleeping in his daddy's arms. Then, Isabel led her parents over, and introduced them along with the Whitmans to their grandson. Then, Liz, Maria, Isabel, and Alex, each were hugged by Jim Valenti, as he welcomed the rest of the group of young people he had looked out for back home. After the greetings, the group went inside, to celebrate as an extended family, brought together by the strangest of circumstances, was made whole at last.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Thirty. Chapter Thirty-one coming soon.  
  
Well, the story still isn't over. Much more still to come, so be sure to tune in for the next installment to see where the story goes from here. In the meantime, please do keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	30. Chapter ThirtyOne

******************************  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE:  
  
A month after Alex, Isabel, baby Kevin, Liz, and Maria returned to Roswell, they (along with Max and Michael) were trying to decide what to do with their lives now that they were home. Max and Liz were going to enroll at the University and go to school, while Liz worked at the Crashdown for her Father, only this time as an assistant manager. Max was going to work at the University in the library in order to contribute financially to his little family, which would include a baby before long. They got an apartment in town, even though both the Parkers and the Evans offered to have them come live with them.   
  
Maria was also considering what to do about school as well, but was more focused on convincing Michael that they should get married. The latter would only say he was thinking about it every time Maria, or her Mother, brought it up. Both of them were now working at the Crashdown in their old jobs, and were renting an apartment in the same building Michael used to live in.  
  
In the meantime, Tess finally gave birth to a daughter. She and Kyle named the baby girl Lisa. They, along with Jim and Amy Valenti, were ecstatic at the baby's birth, but even the arrival of baby Lisa had not repaired the rift between her parents and the others.  
  
Alex and Isabel were walking down the sidewalk, heading towards the Crashdown for lunch, and were talking about their future, while pushing baby Kevin in a stroller. He had just gotten a job working for a software company in Las Cruces, while at the same time going to school there. He and Isabel also came to the decision that they would get a place there, since it wasn't too far from Roswell.  
  
"I think this job is going to work out fine," said Alex. "Its basically the same kind of job I had in Bangor. I'll have to work nights two days out of the week, but the hours will be flexible with my class schedule at the University. I am so glad my parents have that college fund for me to go to school with, so the money I make working can go to supporting you and Kevin."  
  
"That's great," said Isabel, kissing Alex on the cheek. "I am so glad you were able to get that job. Of course, how could they turn you down? You are the best computer whiz there is!"  
  
"Well, enough about me," said Alex. "Have you decided when you want to go back to school?"  
  
"I have, actually," said Isabel. "Alex, I've decided that I don't want to go back to school, at least for a few years."  
  
"Why?" asked Alex. "Isabel, your parents are going to pay for your college, too. And if it's the baby, then..."  
  
"Actually, it is," said Isabel. "Alex, I've decided I want to be a stay at home Mother. I want my job to be Kevin's Mommy and your wife. I want to be there for Kevin myself, not dump him on day care or baby sitters because I'm working or going to school."  
  
"Isabel, are you sure?" asked Alex. "I mean, you are so smart. You have so much potential. I just don't want to see you give up any of your dreams."  
  
"Alex, I am living my dream now," said Isabel. "At least, the dream that matters to me. I am married to a great man, I have a beautiful baby. I have something worthwhile-raising my baby. That's what I want my focus to be on. That, and being your wife. I'll go back to school someday, but that's not my priority right now. Right now, being a stay at home Mom for Kevin and being your wife is all I want. At least until Kevin goes off to Kindergarten. Then, I'll go back to school."  
  
Alex chuckled. "Isabel Whitman as June Cleaver. I just can't picture it."  
  
"No," said Isabel. "Isabel Whitman wants to be Isabel Whitman. This is who I want to be, Alex. Will you support me on this?"  
  
"Hey," said Alex, turning to put his arms around Isabel. "If that's what you want, then you've got it."  
  
**  
  
Sheriff Valenti came home from work to find Amy and Maria sitting on the couch, deep in conversation about something. "Hey," he said. "Hope I'm not interrupting."  
  
"Oh, hi, Jim!" said Amy, who got up and welcomed her husband home with a kiss. "How's work?"  
  
"Oh, just another slow day in Roswell," said Jim. "Hi, Maria."  
  
"Hi, Sheriff," said Maria, with a glum tone.  
  
"Now, I told you to call me Jim," he said, as he hung up his coat and took off his gun belt.  
  
"I know," said Maria. "I just...can't bring myself to call you that. You've always been the Sheriff to me."  
  
"Even when we and Alex did that number on stage together when I was singing with the Kit Shickers," said Jim with a smile.  
  
"Okay," said Maria, with a slight smile. "Most of the time, you were the Sheriff to me."  
  
Jim came over and sat down in a chair opposite of Maria. "You seem kind of down," he said. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Maria talked to Michael about getting married again," said Amy, who sat back down next to Maria on the couch. "He said he is still thinking about it."  
  
"I'm starting to think HE is going to be 'thinking about it' until the next decade," said Maria.  
  
"Well, what's got him so hung up about it?" asked Jim. "If he loves ya, he should marry you."  
  
"Well, beyond the fact that he is not exactly the poster child for commitment," said Maria, with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I can kind of understand where he's coming from," said Jim. "Considering how he grew up."  
  
"But the other thing is that he feels like he's...I don't know, not a good person for me to marry," said Maria. "High school drop out, no job prospects beyond being a short order cook. None of that matters to me, though."  
  
Jim was silent for a moment, apparently thinking about something. Then, he spoke again. "So his main concern is his ability to support you, support a family, it seems."  
  
"I have to admit it is something he should be concerned about," said Amy. "I mean, they say love is all you need, but you do need a sense of stability. Of course, before I married Jim, I didn't really have that much of a good track record with stability."  
  
"Don't sell yourself short, Amy," said Jim.   
  
"He's right," said Maria. "Through good times and bad, you were there for me. We made do, always had food on the table. You were a great Mom."  
  
"Thanks, honey," said Amy, kissing her daughter on the cheek.  
  
"And I think Michael and I could do the same," said Maria. "We could work things out together."  
  
"You know," said Jim. "I have an idea. Let me talk to Michael about it. I think I might be able to help him make his mind up."  
  
"Oh, no," said Maria. "You aren't going to start being this, like, protective Daddy or something for me, are you. Try to pound him into marrying me or letting me go, because if that's it..."  
  
"Maria," said Jim. "Trust me."  
  
***  
  
Max and Liz were coming out of the Crashdown that night, on their way to go and see a movie. Liz had just closed up the diner, so the place was deserted by the time they left. As they walked towards their car, a figure stepped out of the shadows. Both Max and Liz recognized who it was immediately.  
  
"Tess," said Liz.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Max in a cold tone.  
  
"I want to talk to you," said Tess. "I NEED to talk to you."  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed," said Liz. "You just gave birth to a baby a couple of days ago, after all."  
  
"I'm fine," said Tess. "Thanks for asking though. The baby is with Amy. I wanted to...talk to Max about something."  
  
"I don't have anything to say to you," said Max. "I thought we had agreed that you were going to stay away from us, and we were going to stay away from you."  
  
"Max, I have to know something," said Tess. "I was looking...at my daughter, this afternoon. She was...sleeping in her crib. I remembered the look on Kyle's face when he first saw his daughter. He was crying. He felt so...proud, happy. I was, too."  
  
"The Sheriff, I know, has been flying high about it, too," said Liz, trying to be pleasant. "He's a proud Grandfather, I know. He told us...you and Kyle named the baby Lisa."  
  
"That's right," said Tess. "Anyhow, I was thinking about her, and...I was thinking about the night...I brought baby Zahn to you, Max. I was trying to remember what you looked like...when you saw your son for the first time. I was trying to recall how you seemed to feel about the baby. I know...you hated me, and for good reason."  
  
"Using the word 'hate' in the past tense is not exactly the correct context," said Max.  
  
"Max," said Liz, in rebuke. "Please, I have just as much reason to hate Tess, too. But, let's try to be civil."  
  
"WHY?!" said Max. "I can't believe she has just weaseled her way back into a life here! After all she did!"  
  
"Look, I know you don't like me!" said Tess. "But I have to know something. Dad...Jim, told me about you putting Zahn up for adoption! I was so angry at first! You had given away our baby like he was NOTHING!"  
  
"NOTHING!" said Max. "How dare you?!! You were the one who had run out on the baby!!"  
  
"Because I knew he would be taken care of!" said Tess. "And you just gave him away! For a long time, I was angry with you! For just giving our baby up! But then, Kyle...talked to me about it. He helped me to see, that it was for the best. Especially considering what happened shortly after Kyle and I left, when the FBI came after you. I just...wanted to know, for my own sake. Max...did you feel anything at all, for the baby? Was it hard to give him up?"  
  
Max was silent for a moment, anger turning his face red. "You have no RIGHT to ask me that!" he yelled. "You were the one who deceived me, who made sure that baby was conceived out of a LIE!! But to answer your question, yes it was! It was DAMNED HARD to give that baby up! Are you happy now?!"  
  
"Tess," said Liz, in a calm, conciliatory tone. "Max's Dad...made sure the baby was in good hands. He was adopted by a good family. But, I really don't think it would be good for you to try and get him back now, after over two and a half years, if that's what your thinking."  
  
"No," said Tess. "I just...wanted to hear it from Max, that...he...I don't know. Maybe it was a mistake for me to come here. I just...I just wanted to know."  
  
As tears began to fall down her face, Tess ran away from Max and Liz across the street. Just then, a car came swerving around the corner in an erratic fashion. There was no time for Tess to react. Max and Liz watched in horror as the car plowed into Tess, sending her limp form spiraling to the ground with tremendous force. The driver backed up, and then sped off down the street, as Max and Liz ran over to Tess.  
  
"TESS!" yelled Liz. "Max, is she...!"  
  
"Max," she whispered. "Tell Kyle...and my baby...I love them."  
  
End of Chapter Thirty-one. Chapter Thirty-two coming soon.  
  
Ah, another cliffhanger. Will Tess live or die? What will happen as a result of this incident? How is Jim Valenti going to help convince Michael to marry Maria? Find out by tuning in for the next installment. In the meantime, please do keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	31. Chapter ThirtyTwo

*************************************  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO:  
  
Michael heard knocking at the door to his and Maria's apartment. "Damned!" he said, having to tear himself away from a football game on the TV to go and answer the door. When he opened it, he found Sheriff Valenti was the one who knocked.  
  
"Sheriff," said Michael with surprise. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Not really," said Jim. "I just know that Maria is spending time with her Mother this evening and baby Lisa, so this would give us a chance to talk."  
  
"What's there to talk about?" asked Michael.  
  
"Care to find out?" asked Jim.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Michael. "Come in."  
  
Valenti came in and Michael closed the door behind him. "Congratulations, by the way," said Michael. "Becoming a Grandfather. I just wish that Tess wasn't the one who..."  
  
"Yeah, well, thank you for the congrats, but let's not get into the whole Tess matter," said Jim. "That's not why I'm here. Its about you and Maria and your future."  
  
"What?" asked Michael. "Look, did Amy send you over to talk to me about me and Maria or something?"  
  
"No, this is my idea," said Jim. "I talked to Maria today. She says that you are considering asking her to marry you, and that you know she'd say yes if you did."  
  
"Considering, yeah," said Michael.  
  
"Well, I know one of the things that's holding you up is the fact you don't think you would be a good provider for her," said Jim.  
  
Michael ran his hands through his hair. "High School drop out, still working as a short order cook," said Michael. "Does that sound like someone who is ready for marriage?"  
  
"Michael," said Jim. "I know you're a smart young man, who's unfortunately had a lot of hard breaks in your life. You didn't finish High School, but considering the lack of encouragement you got from Hank, I can understand that. But son, you've got talent, and though you can be...loose tempered, you've got a good head on your shoulders. Remember when we were investigating your friend's murder and Metachem?"  
  
"Yeah," said Michael. "What about it?"  
  
"I remember that you had a good mind for working with me in figuring that case out," said Jim. "I also remember how enthusiastic you were about it. Not just finding who killed your friend, but also the whole process of it. You were also good about remembering details about what exactly happened that night, at preserving evidence from the crime scene. You did good work at Metachem in general, from what I understand."  
  
"Wait, you suggesting I go back to being a security guard?" asked Michael.   
  
"No," said Jim. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Then, he handed it to Michael.   
  
When Michael saw what it was, his face displayed a mixture of shock and confusion. "This..." began Michael with a start. "This is a Deputy Sheriff's badge."  
  
"That's right," said Jim. "I'm willing to take a gamble on you Michael because I know you, and I think you would excel if someone just gave you a chance. Well, this is a chance for you to consider taking. Come work for me."  
  
Michael looked up at him and chuckled. "Me, a cop," said Michael. "Wouldn't that be like making Saddam Hussein head of the Red Cross?"  
  
"Why?" asked Jim. "I know you have been kind of a delinquent in the past. You've even spent some time in one of my jail cells. But, I've seen you act with great responsibility when you've had to or when you've wanted to. Now, I'm not saying I'm going to give you a badge, a gun, and send you out like the Lone Ranger. I'm going to watch you, train you, and assign you a partner to show you the ropes. You would have to take responsibility for the badge, for the oath you would take to me, the people of this town, and the state of New Mexico to do your duty, and if you failed to perform that duty to the best of your ability, I would be all over your ass! But son, you've got to start building your life somewhere. You've got to take on something as your responsibility. Here's your chance."  
  
"Sheriff," said Michael. "I don't know about this. I just don't think I would be cut out for it."  
  
"I say your wrong," said Jim. "And I've been around cops all of my life. I know what kind of person it takes to be a cop. Believe it or not, that person could be you."  
  
"Would you be offering this if it wasn't for me considering marrying Maria?" asked Michael.  
  
"Yes," said Jim. "Marry Maria or not, that doesn't affect this offer. Even if you decide not to marry her, which if you do, you must be the stupidest person alive considering how much that girl loves you! The job is still there if you want it. What do you say?"  
  
Michael was silent for a moment, then finally said. "I'll...think about it."  
  
Valenti's cell phone rang at that moment. He reached into his pocket and answered it. "Valenti," he said.  
  
"Sheriff," said Liz. "We need your help. Tess has been hit by a car."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Jim in panic. "Dear God, please tell me she's alright!"  
  
"She'll be alright," said Liz. "Max healed her. We brought her to your house to rest. Kyle was here, but he went out after the driver that hit her. It was a hit-and-run. Max and I gave him a description, then he took off after he made sure Tess was alright."   
  
"Shit!" said Jim. "I'll get after him, no telling what he might do if he catches up with the guy! Thanks, Liz. Are you and Max still at my place?"  
  
"Yes," said Liz. "With Amy and Maria."  
  
"Good, stay there," said Jim. "I'll be there as soon as I find Kyle."  
  
He hung up the phone.  
  
"What happened?" asked Michael.  
  
"Tess was hit by a car," said Jim. "The guy took off. Tess is fine, Max healed her. But now Kyle is out after the perpetrator."  
  
"Damn!" said Michael.  
  
"I've got to go," said Jim.   
  
"I'll go with you," said Michael.  
  
**  
  
Kyle was driving down the streets of Roswell in his patrol vehicle, racing like a mad man to get to his destination. He had just heard over the police ban radio that the driver that had hit Tess was caught outside of town for drunk driving. Now, the young man wanted to get to the station and confront the man who almost killed his wife.  
  
He pulled up to the station and brought the car to a screeching halt. Kyle jumped out and ran at a full gallop into the station. When he got there, he saw one of the other deputies behind the counter, and saw a drunk looking man handcuffed and seated in a chair while another deputy was processing his arrest report at the desk next to him.  
  
"Is that him?" asked Kyle of the deputy at the desk.  
  
"Yeah, it is, but Kyle..."began the deputy.   
  
He never got to finish his sentence because Kyle charged at the handcuffed man and tackled him, sending the guy and the chair crashing to the floor.   
  
"You son of a bitch!" yelled Kyle, as his fist connected with the guys jaw.  
  
"KYLE!" yelled the deputy, trying to pull the guy off. The other deputy also joined in the effort, but Kyle was not to be denied. He threw them off like rag dolls and began to pound on the guy.  
  
Then, two more pairs of arms grabbed Kyle, and were able to pull him off of the guy. Kyle turned and saw that it was his Father and Michael pulling him off.  
  
"ENOUGH!" said Jim.   
  
Kyle started to calm down, and Michael helped him into a chair while the Sheriff picked up the other guy. "Take this man to the cells," said Jim. "Have a paramedic come over and look at him."  
  
"Damned cops!" yelled the guy. "I'll have that cop's badge, man!"  
  
Then, Sheriff Valenti grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into a wall. "Let me tell you something!" said Jim. "That girl you ran over tonight was that deputy's WIFE! Not only that, she is my DAUGHTER-IN-LAW! Now, you'd better shut the HELL UP, before I give my son the keys to your cell! CLEAR!"  
  
The guy could only nod. Then, Jim practically threw him back to the other deputies. "Take him," said Jim.  
  
***  
  
About an hour later, Jim, Kyle, and Michael arrived at Jim's house. They found Liz, Max, Maria, Alex, and Isabel, all waiting for them.  
  
"How's Tess?" asked Kyle.  
  
"She's laying down in the bedroom," said Max. "Amy's with her."  
  
"What about Lisa?" asked Kyle.  
  
"She's sleeping," said Maria. "In her crib, in the room with Tess and my Mom."  
  
"Max," said Kyle. "I...I don't know how to thank you, for saving her."  
  
He reached out his hand to Max, who took it in his in a firm handshake. Then, Kyle pulled Max into a brief hug.  
  
"No problem," said Max. "Glad I was able to help."  
  
Then, Kyle looked at the others. "Thank you," he said. "For coming, to see if she was alright."  
  
"Thank God she will be," said Alex. Everyone looked at him with a start. "I mean, for her to have died just after having a baby...no one deserves that. You definitely don't, Kyle."  
  
Kyle came over, and he and Alex hugged one another as good friends once again. Then, Kyle went into the bedroom, along with Jim, to see Tess and make sure she was doing okay.  
  
"So, they caught the guy who did this?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Yeah," said Michael. "Kyle beat the shit out of the bastard. Might have killed him if the Sheriff and I hadn't pulled him off."  
  
"You know," said Max. "When I healed Tess, I saw...I saw into her mind, her thoughts. What I saw...makes me believe that she has really changed. I saw these flashes of her and Kyle, her feelings of love for him...they were so strong! And then the moment when she first saw her baby. Her tears of joy! I felt so much love from her for Kyle and Lisa. And genuine regret for the wrong she had done, not wanting to die with that on her conscience."  
  
"You should have seen her," said Liz. "She was about to pass into oblivion, and her last words were imploring us to tell Kyle and Lisa that she loves them. What she thought were going to be her last conscious thoughts were of her husband and daughter."  
  
"Alex," said Max. "I can tell you, from what I saw in her soul...she genuinely regrets what she did to you."  
  
Alex nodded his head. "Look, what's past is past," he said. "If what you say is true, then...I say we should giver her another chance."  
  
"I agree," said Liz.  
  
"Same here," said Max. Then, he looked at Isabel. "Is? What do you think?"  
  
Isabel was quiet for a moment. "Its just so hard for me to forget the fact that she almost killed Alex," she said. "But...from what you said, maybe she has changed. I'm not ready to be her best buddy or anything, but I say we should give her a chance."  
  
"Agreed," said Maria.  
  
"I don't know about this Max," said Michael. "She could have been mind warping you, or..."  
  
"She was way to weak, Michael," said Max. "It was real, what I saw...what I felt from her."  
  
Maria came over to Michael, then kissed him on the cheek. "What do you say?" she asked. "I believe in second chances, don't you?"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, okay," he said. "But we watch her for any signs of treachery."  
  
"Fine," said Max.  
  
"So," said Maria. "What were you and the Sheriff talking about before all this happened? He told me earlier he had an idea and wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yeah, he made me an offer," said Michael. "And...I think I'm going to accept it."  
  
"What kind of an offer?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Well," said Michael. "Picture if you will...DEPUTY Michael Guerin."  
  
Everyone's jaws seemed to drop and looks of shock passed onto all of their faces. Then, Alex began to chuckle. "Come on, be serious," said Alex. "You! A COP!"  
  
"Hey!" said Maria. "Somehow...I don't know, I could...see it."  
  
"Really?" said Michael.  
  
"Yeah," said Maria. "I think...that would be SO GREAT!"  
  
She pulled him into her arms and kissed him on the lips. "Well, I decided that its time to take some responsibility into my life," said Michael. "Speaking of...how would you like to be married to Deputy Michael Guerin?"  
  
Maria pulled back and looked at him, then smiled. "Really?" she said.  
  
"If you want me," said Michael. "Because....I sure as hell want you. I love you."  
  
Tears began to fill her eyes as Maria threw herself into Michael's arms. "So," said Max. "What caused you to finally make up your mind, Michael?"  
  
"Tess," he said. "She could have died tonight, and I guess it showed me how we have to seize the day, and commit to things and people while we still have them."  
  
"Good for you, Michael," said Isabel.   
  
"So," said Liz. "You think Sheriff Valenti will partner you up with Kyle?"  
  
Michael grimaced a little bit. "On second thought, maybe I should reconsider this idea."  
  
"Come on now," said Alex. "Take it from experience, he grows on you."  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll see," said Michael.  
  
End of Chapter Thirty-two. Chapter Thirty-three coming soon.  
  
Okay, major stuff happened in this chapter. Now look for this story to enter yet another new phase, with big things happening that will shift the focus back to Alex and Isabel. This story still much more to come, so stay tuned. In the meantime, please keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	32. ChapterThirtyThree

*************************************  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE:  
  
It was around closing time at the Crashdown diner, and Liz was in the backroom beginning to tally up the receipts for the day. In the nearly four years that she and the others had been back in Roswell, Liz had taken on quite a bit of responsibility in managing the Crashdown part time. She was also going to school, studying for her undergraduate degree in biology, and would finish in one more semester. Then, her parents would take over managing the Crashdown again while she went to graduate school. Her husband Max, meanwhile, had already finished his bachelors, and was starting law school in the fall term.  
  
"Hey, Liz," said Maria, coming in from the front. She was still working at a waitress to help pay her way through college and supplement the pay her husband, Michael, received as a Sheriff's deputy. It also helped to have the extra money to take care of her's and Michael's two year old daughter, Emily. "Last customer has left, the doors are locked!"  
  
"Awesome!" said Liz. "Max and Charlie should be by in a little bit to pick me up."  
  
"Charlie's birthday party is at 4PM, right?" asked Maria.  
  
"Correct," said Liz. "Gosh. I can't believe he is already going to be three."  
  
"Yeah, and he already has Max's quiet, serious personality," said Maria. "But, he also has your smile, though."  
  
"I hear someone mention my name," said Max.  
  
Liz turned and saw Max and their son, Charlie, come into the room.  
  
"Hi Mommy!" said the little dark haired boy, who let go of his Father's hand and ran straight into his mother's arms.  
  
"Hey, you," said Liz, picking up and kissing him on the cheek. "You guys are a little early."  
  
"Charlie was a little anxious to see you," said Max. "So, we finished our ice cream and came over."  
  
"How many scoops did you have?" asked Liz.  
  
"Three," said Charlie, with a guilty expression.  
  
"Charles Maxwell Evans, did you talk your Daddy into three scoops again!" said Liz, who then turned her head towards Max.  
  
Maria laughed, seeing the same guilty expression on both Father's and son's faces. "Well, Liz, I'll leave you to scold your husband and son. I've got to help Linda and Samantha clean up, so I can get home to Michael and Emily."  
  
"I talked to Michael on the phone," said Max. "He said little Emily was sacked out in his lap on the couch."  
  
Maria chuckled. "That's my little Emily," she said. "You know, its funny, how the tough guy Michael Guerin is turned to putty every time by that little girl. He dodes over that child so much."  
  
**  
  
Alex Whitman sat in front of the computer, working on the designs for a new software program he and a partner he went to school with in Las Cruces are working on. He and his partner, Lester MacKenzie, met in the computer science program there, and clicked immediately, finding that they could pull their collective intellectual resources to do wonders with computer programming. Using the supercomputer at the University in Las Cruces, they were able to totally revamp the system and get it to run at an even faster rate than it was designed to, for which they received recognition from the school and immediate job offers by a new software company looking to make it big. Now, Alex was working in real time computer hook up with his partner.  
  
"Yeah, if we adjust the algorithm, it should make it work," said Alex, to his friend who's face appeared on the screen's digital display. The fancy computer was part of his considerable pay package, which allowed him to afford a nice two story house in Roswell for him and his family. He commuted to the company's offices in Las Cruces.  
  
"Yeah, we can get Marsters working on it tomorrow,"said Lester. "The problem should be corrected by noon."  
  
"Cool," said Alex.  
  
Just then, the sound of screaming children came bursting into the room, as a four year old boy in pajamas was chased into the room by a four year old girl in her pajamas, carrying a toy pistol.  
  
"Bam, bam, got you, Kevin," said the girl.  
  
"Yeah, Lisa, well you just got lucky!" said Kevin Whitman. "Next time, the robbers win, not the cops all the time."  
  
"That's what you always say," said Lisa Valenti.  
  
"You guys!" said Isabel, who came into the den with a two year old girl in her arms. "Kevin, I told you not to bother your daddy, and to get ready for bed."  
  
"Look, Alex," said a chuckling Lester on the computer. "Sounds like you've got the gunfight at the OK Corral going on there, so I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night," said Alex, pushing a button and dropping the online connection.  
  
"Alex, I'm sorry," said Isabel.  
  
Alex bent down and pulled both Kevin and Lisa into his lap. "That's okay," said Alex. "I don't want to miss with Sheriff Lisa, do I?"  
  
"Kevin was a robber, Uncle Alex, and I killed him," said Lisa.  
  
"I hope you didn't kill him too much," said Alex.  
  
"Alex, if you can keep them occupied for a few minutes, I'll go and put little Amanda down," said Isabel, reffering to their two year old daughter.  
  
"Not before I give her a kiss good night," said Alex, coming over and taking his daughter into his arms. "Good night, my little sweetie," he said, kissing her on both cheeks, making Amanda laugh. Alex always loved it when she smiled or laughed, because she looked so much like Isabel when she was happy.  
  
He handed his daughter back to Isabel, and turned his attention back to Kevin and Lisa. Alex played with them for another half an hour, before Isabel rescued him and helped him put the two children to bed. They put them both in Kevin's room, kissed them good night, then went into the living room.  
  
They both fell down on the couch with a sigh. Isabel leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. "Kyle and Tess owe us, big time," she said.  
  
"Yeah, they get both Kevin AND Amanda when we want to be alone for an evening," said Alex. "It amazes me how one little girl, one extra kid, seems to make all the difference in the amount of energy they generate."  
  
"You know," said Isabel. "Its funny how things change. Once, I would have never let Tess NEAR my babies. Now, she's Aunt Tess to Kevin and Amanda."  
  
"I'm glad," said Alex. "We were right to give her a chance to proove herself. She has, with flying colors. The past belongs in the past."  
  
"Yeah," said Isabel.  
  
"You know," said Alex, leaning over and kissing Isabel's neck. "The children are asleep. I think this gives us an opportunity to bring back something GOOD from the past."  
  
"Oh," said Isabel, as she captured Alex's lips in a kiss. "What DID you have in mind?"  
  
"Remember when we used to make out on your parent's couch when they weren't there," said Alex.  
  
"Um," said Isabel. "I remember my parents almost caught us once or twice."  
  
"We were to slick for them," said Alex. "My parents, too. Care to make out like a couple of teenagers?"  
  
"Bring it on," said Isabel.  
  
She lay on her back on the couch, while Alex lay on top of her. The two of them then became caught up in their passions.  
  
***  
  
"So," said Tess, as she nibbled on Kyle's earlobe. "Think Lisa is running Alex and Isabel ragged?"  
  
"Lisa and Kevin, the dynamic duo," said Kyle, as he nuzzled Tess' hair. "You bet they are. I'd bet they are playing cops and robbers."  
  
"Ha, and you know who is playing the cop," said Tess, as she climbed on top of Kyle under the sheets of their bed.  
  
"My baby girl, of course," said Kyle, pulling Tess closer to him.  
  
She lay her head on Kyle's chest, and enjoyed just being in her husbands arms. "She's a daddy's girl alright," said Tess.  
  
"Now, now, I definitely detect her Mommy's teasing personality in there," said Kyle, kissing the top of her head. "She looks so much like you, which is why she has me wrapped around her little finger."  
  
"Oh, are you saying you can't resist me, Buddha Boy?" asked Tess, kissing Kyle on the lips.  
  
"Damned straight," said Kyle. "But, you know, I have to get up for work in the morning. You know Dad hates it when I'm late for shift, and absolutely refuses to accept you are to blame for it when I am late."  
  
"That's because he expects all of his deputies to be responsible enforcers of the law," said Tess, in a playfully serious voice.  
  
"No, its because you have HIM wrapped around YOUR little finger," said Kyle. "Like Mother, like daughter. You just bat those eyes at him, and he is PUTTY! And you've seemed to teach Amy that, because she does it to him, too. I tried it, and it didn't work."  
  
Tess laughed, then her expression turned serious as she looked into Kyle's eyes. "Kyle," she said softly. "Thank you, for making me the happiest martian on Earth. I love you."  
  
"Ditto, from your favorite human," said Kyle.  
  
They began to kiss, and then the passions got even more heated. "Um, what about being late to work tomorrow?" asked Tess.  
  
"Screw it," said Kyle.  
  
"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Tess.  
  
****  
  
Maria came into her apartment, closing the door quietly as she came in. Smiling, she walked over to her husband, dosing on the couch with a sleeping little girl in his arms.  
  
She bent down, and kissed Michael on the forehead. He woke up, and smiled. "Hey, pixie," he said.  
  
"Hey, yourself," said Maria. "You've got to work tomorrow. You should be in bed, and so should she."  
  
"Well, I knew you would be home soon, so I figured we could stay here until you got home," said Michael.   
  
"Yeah, I know why you didn't put her to bed," said Maria. "You just didn't want to let her go. You love having her sleep in your lap."  
  
"Its okay," said Michael nonchalantly.  
  
"Bull," said Maria. "You love it, you KNOW you love it."  
  
"Yeah, well, love it or not, its time for all of us to get to bed," said Michael.  
  
"Come on," said Maria. "I'll help you put Emily to bed. Then, I'll tuck you in, too."  
  
"Well, don't tuck me in too much," said Michael, picking Emily up and carrying her towards her room. "I DO have to work tomorrow, you know."  
  
End of Chapter Thirty-three. Chapter Thirty-four coming soon.  
  
Okay, this chapter was meant to give you the set up of where they all are, four years after returning to Roswell. Them, their kids, their extended family, living happy lives in Roswell. Along with some cute and romantic moments turned in because I like being mushy once in a while. Now, next chapter-watch that happy little docile life get SHAKEN!!!!! That's right-you know I couldn't leave them content for long. More trouble, adventure, and excitement along the way, including some shocks. So, stay tuned for the next installment, please do keep those reviews coming in the meantime. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	33. ChapterThirtyFour

****************************  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR:  
  
He watched her from the shadows, as she ran along the sidewalk that surrounded the park. She got closer and closer, and he waited until the last possible moment to execute his ambush.  
  
The woman stopped in her tracks when she saw the man step out of the bushes. She did not even have time to scream as the shots rang out that killed her.  
  
**  
  
Sheriff Valenti pulled up the scene in his patrol vehicle. A crowd of about fifty people surrounded an area of the park that was roped off with police crime scene tape. He saw several deputies manning the tape, making sure no one unauthorized got into the crime scene.  
  
He got out, and went up to the police line. One of the deputies pulled up the tape, and let the Sheriff through. A reporter tried to question him as he went under the tape, but Valenti just ignored the lady and kept going towards the now covered corpse of the victim. Kyle and Michael were standing near the body, surveying the area for evidence, when they saw the Sheriff walk up. They turned their attention to him.  
  
"Hell of a way to start a morning, huh, Sheriff?" asked Michael.  
  
"Yeah," said Jim. "Talk to me, fellas. What do we have?"  
  
"What we have," said Kyle, "is a dead young woman, shot in the face at close range with what looks like a large caliber hand gun."  
  
"Not a pretty sight," said Michael. "That new Deputy, Jacobs, took one look at the body and barfed."  
  
"Colorful, Deputy Guerin, but not very helpful," said the Sheriff, who bent down and lifted up the sheet. He lowered it quickly, not wanting to subject himself to the sight any more than he had to.   
  
"What about an ID?" asked Jim.  
  
"We found her wallet in her pocket," said Michael. "Her license says she is Jessica McGregor."  
  
"She was in my graduating class at West Roswell," said Kyle. "Quite the looker. Blonde hair, beautiful features. All the guys on the football team wanted to date her, but she didn't like jocks. Damned shame, she was a nice girl."  
  
"I want a positive ID before we notify the family," said Jim. "We'll have to use dental records to match her up. Photos been taken?"  
  
"Manny came over and snapped the photos," said Michael. "He's processing them now."  
  
"Good," said Jim. "I want the whole area swept for evidence. I'll contact the state police, get one of their forensics teams to go over the body and the evidence we find at the scene. You two have been here for a little bit now. Any theories on a murder scenario?"  
  
"Well," said Michael. "I'd say she was surprised by her attacker. Shot from the front before she had a chance to even try to get away. He probably came out of those bushes over there. We found some footprints. Hal made some plaster casts of them."  
  
"Good," said Jim. "Well, not the best way to start the day, that's for sure. This is also the first murder in Roswell for about a year, so the media is going to be on it. So will the town council."  
  
"Let's also not talk about this at Charlie's birthday party this afternoon," said Kyle. "The kids don't need to hear the gory details."  
  
"Good idea," said Jim.   
  
***  
  
It was seven o'clock in the evening, and the Evans house was a mess. Wrapping paper on the floor, dirty dishes, and party decorations strewn all over the place. Charlie Evan's third birthday party was fun for him and his friends, Kevin, Lisa, Emily, and Amanda, but it was not a fun job for the parents and grandparents to clean up afterwards. Luckily, the kids were quieted down now, watching a video, while Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Alex, Isabel, Kyle, Tess, Jim, Amy, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans, were all pitching in to clean up the mess. Sadly, Mr. and Mrs. Parker couldn't be there because they are in Ohio.  
  
"Well," said Isabel. "This would be a WHOLE lot easier if I or one of the other aliens in this room could use their powers to clean up."  
  
"Too risky with the kids in the next room, Isabel," said Max. "We don't need one of them seeing. They're not old enough to deal with the secret maturely."  
  
Just then, they heard a knock at the front door. "I'll get it," said Liz, who went through the living room, taking a glance at the kids to make sure they were still occupied. She got to the door, opened, and found a familiar face at the door.  
  
"Brody?" she asked. "Wow! Long time, no see."  
  
"No," he said. "Not Brody. Larek."  
  
Liz was shocked into silence, realizing that the man she knew as Brody, Max's former boss when he worked at the UFO Center, was being possessed by Larek, an alien from Antar who was an ally of Max, Michael, Tess, and Isabel, in their former lives there.  
  
"Oh...well, this...um, come in," said Liz.  
  
Larek stepped into the house, and saw the children sitting on the couch. "I see you have been breeding," he said.  
  
"Yes," said Liz, with a slight chuckle. "You could call it that. Don't say anything to them about...aliens, or anything like that. They don't know."  
  
"Very well," said Larek. "I must see Max."  
  
"Come with me," said Liz.  
  
She led him into the kitchen, and the rest were startled to see who was with her.  
  
"Max," said Liz. "Its...Larek."  
  
"What?" said Max, with more than a hint of surprise in his voice. "Why have you come?"  
  
"I must speak with you," said Larek. "It is most urgent. Vilandra's...rather, Isabel's life is in great danger."  
  
"Danger?" asked Alex, instinctively coming over to put his arms around his wife. "What kind of danger?"  
  
"Not here," said Max. "We'll go back to my apartment. We can talk there. Mom, Dad, could you watch the kids for a while?"  
  
"Sure," said Mr. Evans. "But I want to know what is going on here! This man just said Isabel is in DANGER!"  
  
"We'll tell you," said Isabel. "But we need you to watch the children."  
  
"Okay," said Mrs. Evans. "But please tell us what is going on when you can."  
  
"We will," said Max.  
  
"I'll stay with them," said Amy. "Jim, go on with the others. They may need your help."  
  
"Right," said Jim.  
  
****  
  
Max, Liz, Alex, Isabel, Tess, Kyle, Michael, Maria, and Jim, all gathered at Max's and Liz's apartment, and listened as Larek explained what he meant by his earlier comment.  
  
"I have come to warn you about a dire threat to Isabel's life," said Larek. "Someone has come to Earth, from Antar, to kill her."  
  
"Why? How?" asked Michael.   
  
"This is about Khivar, isn't it?" asked Tess.  
  
"Yes," said Larek.  
  
"But why?" asked Tess. "He should realize now that the royal four here on Earth are no threat to his rule. My all too human son proved that to him."  
  
"I'll have to explain," said Larek. "You see, the resistance loyal to the house of King Zahn is still very much alive on Antar. We have managed to plant informants among the ranks of Khivar's forces, which have allowed for us to thwart many of his plans to increase his hold on power. He realizes that the resistance must be getting inside information, and seeks to remove any possible sources of that information."  
  
"How could I be a source of information on Khivar?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Vilandra was," said Larek. "She was his lover. She possessed a very intimate knowledge of Khivar, his plans, his inner circle. When Khivar tried to take you back to Antar with him several Earth years ago, you were able to access some of Vilandra's memories."  
  
"Yes," said Isabel. "Because he used his powers on me to bring those memories to the surface."  
  
"He is afraid that someone else, like myself, might try to do the same," said Larek. "So, to cover all possible contingencies, he has sent a Lashallal here to Earth to kill you."  
  
"A Lashallal?" asked Kyle. "What's that?"  
  
"A trained killer, loyal to Khivar," said Larek. "Khivar now possesses the technology to transfer the entire essence of one of our people to a human form here on Earth. Our resistance only possesses the older technology of telepathic contact, such as I use to communicate through the human named Brody."  
  
"That's how Khivar was able to come to Earth, and take over that guy?" asked Maria.  
  
"Correct," said Larek. "Except, the transference of the Lashallal is even more complete than Khivar's was. His was only temporary, and only needed to give him the freedom to use some of his powers. The Lashallal, however, has completely taken over the body of a human host. Nothing remains of the human but the shell, now occupied by the Lashallal. It is a genetically engineered being that was created to do one thing-kill. It has no sense of right or wrong. No emotion, no compassion. It is programmed through organic sequencing with information downloaded directly into the mind of the Lashallal. Then, it is sent to eliminate its target, and anything that seeks to stop it from completing its mission."  
  
"So this thing is kind of like a Terminator?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Terminator?" asked Larek.  
  
"Never mind," said Max. "How do we stop this Lashallal?"  
  
"It will not be easy," said Larek. "Your powers will be useless."  
  
"Why?" asked Liz.  
  
"The Lashallal is designed to absorb any telekinetic energy used against it," said Larek. "Using your powers will only make it stronger."  
  
"Then what the hell can we do against it?" asked Michael.  
  
"Wait," said Jim. "You said this Lashal...whatever has taken over a human body."  
  
"Correct," said Larek.  
  
"Well," said Jim. "If it is inhabiting a human body, that means we can kill it like we would kill any human, right?"  
  
"You mean just use good old fashioned human firepower," said Kyle, pointing to his gun holstered on his belt.  
  
"Your projectile weapons would kill it," said Larek, "by killing the host. You are correct. However..."  
  
"Great," said Alex. "There's always a 'however', isn't there?"  
  
"Go on, Larek," said Tess."  
  
"The Lashallal has probably taken over the body of a physically strong human host," said Larek. "It will enhance the abilities of the host to endure physical damage, pain...and it will increase its strength."  
  
"Rather similar to the effects of PCP, or some other kinds of drugs," said Liz. "But probably much stronger, and much more permanent."  
  
"Correct," said Larek. "It will take many more hits from your projectile weapons to kill it than it would to kill a normal human."  
  
"So this thing has all of the advantages," said Michael. "We don't know what it looks like, our powers are useless, and guns can kill it, but its going to take a lot more shots to do the job. Peachy."  
  
"There is one factor at work in your favor," said Larek. "Our REAL sources inside of Khivar's regime were able to inform the resistance about the plan to send a Lashallal to kill Isabel. One of our operatives was able to sabotage the transference, but unfortunately it was not able to prevent it completely. We think that the Lashallal's information about its intended target is incomplete. It may only have a general description of what Isabel looks like, and the general area in which it may find her."  
  
"Wait," said Jim. "I just had a scary thought. Larek, will this Lashallal use its powers to kill Isabel?"  
  
"Not necessarily," said Larek. "Although it does possess some telekinetic powers, the Lashallal is programmed to operate covertly. It may use human weapons to eliminate its target, thus concealing its presence as much as possible."  
  
"So, it might use a gun to kill its target," said Jim. "Since it doesn't have a complete description of Isabel, what will it do?"  
  
"Eliminate targets that fulfill the general descriptive parameters," said Larek. "It verifies the kill by touching the body. It performs a scan for the correct genetic markers, to verify the kill in its memory."  
  
"Sort of like a computer," said Alex.  
  
"Correct," said Larek. "If it is not successful in eliminating the correct target, it will continue until it is."  
  
"Oh, shit," said Kyle. "Dad, I think I know what your thinking. The dead woman we found this morning. Mid-twenties, blonde hair, similar facial features to Isabel."  
  
"Funny enough," said Michael. "I was spooked for a half a second this morning when I first saw the body, thinking it looked a lot like Isabel."  
  
"You mean...the Lashallal may have killed that woman this morning?" asked Isabel. "Oh my God. This is...this can't be happening."  
  
"Shh," said Alex, pulling Isabel into his arms. "It'll be okay. We're going to stop this thing."  
  
"I can not stay here for too much longer," said Larek. "I must return this body to its dwelling within an Earth hour. I am sorry I could not be more helpful."  
  
"Thank you for warning us," said Max.  
  
"Good luck to all of you," said Larek.  
  
End of Chapter Thirty-four. Chapter Thirty-five coming soon.  
  
As you can see, things are heating up. Will the killer get to Isabel? Will someone else fall protecting Isabel from harm? Find out what happens next by tuning in for the next installment. In the meantime, please do keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	34. Chapter Thirtyfive

**************************  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE:  
  
Two hours later, the children of the Evans, the Whitmans, the Valentis, and the Guerins, were being piled into vehicles belonging to Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Mr. and Mrs. Whitman, and Amy Valenti. The parents kissed their children goodbye, and the grandparents kissed the parents goodbye.   
  
"Call us, every day," said Mr. Evans, to Isabel and Alex. "We need to know you are okay."  
  
"We will," said Isabel, giving her Father a hug.  
  
Then, Mr. Evans looked at Alex. "Alex," he said. "Look after my daughter."  
  
"Always," said Alex, as he and his Father-in-law embraced.  
  
"Son," said Mr. Whitman. "Are you sure you shouldn't send Isabel with us? If she is the one in danger..."  
  
"I was overruled on that," said Alex, somewhat bitterly. Isabel looked at him with a downtrodden look.  
  
"Look," said Mr. Whitman. "Alex, you've shown in the past you can protect your wife. But this....this seems completely different."  
  
"He won't be alone," said Sheriff Valenti, coming onto the scene. "Isabel will be well protected, and Alex will have a lot of help with that job."  
  
Mr. Whitman nodded, then he and his wife said goodbye to their son and Daughter-in-law.  
  
"My parents will meet you in Santa Fe," said Liz. "They'll be coming from Colorado, so it will take them longer."  
  
"They have the address of the hotel where we will be staying?" asked Amy.  
  
"Yes," said Liz. "They know where to find you."  
  
"Good," said Amy. "We'll need all the help we can get, considering how scared the kids all are. I mean, even though they don't know why we are leaving, they just know we're leaving..."  
  
"And their parents aren't coming," said Maria. "We understand."  
  
A few minutes later, last goodbyes were said, and three vehicles were heading down the road outside of town. Alex, Isabel, Max, Liz, Maria, Michael, Tess, Kyle, and Sheriff Valenti, all went inside of Alex's and Isabel's house.  
  
As Alex closed the front door, he looked at the others with a worried look. "I'm still not convinced Isabel shouldn't be in one of those cars, getting out of town, before this...alien terminator can come after her."  
  
"Alex, we talked about this," said Kyle. "I don't like putting her in danger either, but if we send Isabel out of town, it will only make it harder to find this guy. With Isabel here, and with our plan to make sure she is visible and noticed by this thing, we can draw him out and kill him."  
  
"I still don't know how we are going to do that," said Tess. "I mean, Larek said that guns will work...eventually. But this Lashallal can take a lot more hits than a normal human."  
  
"Tess," said Michael. "You were on Antar, with Khivar. Do you know anything more about this Lashallal than what we've been told? Anything at all?"  
  
"No, Michael," said Tess. "Nothing. When I was on Antar, I had just given birth. Khivar was totally focused on my child as a tool. He was interrogating me. I didn't have free run of the place. I was more like a prisoner. I couldn't tell you where Khivar's bathroom is."  
  
"Look," said Max. "I still think it might be a good idea to send Liz, Tess, and Maria to safety. There is no reason to expose them..."  
  
"No, Max," said Liz, in a determined fashion. "We all decided. We stand with Isabel, and with our husbands."  
  
"She's right, Max," said Maria. "We have always beaten our enemies by standing together."  
  
"Besides," said Sheriff Valenti. "I've been thinking of an idea. And it will need as many people as possible. Tonight, we'll all hunker down here. We'll take shifts at keeping watch. I may need to leave, though, if this Lashallal strikes at someone else."  
  
"What about that?" asked Isabel. "I don't want to see any more girls killed because this thing mistakes them for me."  
  
"I've put out the word that this killer might be striking at blonde women between the ages of 20 and 30," said Sheriff Valenti. "That should keep the women of this town who match that description indoors. I've also doubled the night patrols. Look, I need to know something here. How many of you, besides Michael and Kyle of course, know how to use a gun?"  
  
"I do," said Alex. "I HAVE used one. Remember."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Sheriff Valenti, understanding that the fact that Alex had to kill a man to protect Isabel once still haunts the young man a little bit. "What about the rest of you?"  
  
"I've never believed in guns," said Maria.  
  
"Isabel and I have always had our powers to protect us," said Max.  
  
"Which are now useless," said Tess. "Kyle has taken me shooting target practice before, just for fun."  
  
"I've never used a gun," said Liz.  
  
"Well," said Sheriff Valenti. "First thing tomorrow, all of you get a crash course on using firearms. My plan involves bringing as many guns as possible to bear on this guy when he strikes. Hopefully, combined firepower will bring him down."  
  
**  
  
Another hour later, everyone was settling down for the night in Alex's and Isabel's house. Kyle was taking first watch, along with Tess, while the others attempted to sleep on air mattresses, in the kids' bedrooms, and on the couch. Alex and Isabel retired to their room on the second floor.  
  
When they got there, Isabel went to the window and closed the drapes. She stood there for a while, just peeking out of the drapes at the empty back yard below. Several of Kevin's toys were still in the yard, sitting there waiting for the child to come out and play with them. She saw them, and thought about how she already missed her babies.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex was staring at the pistol Sheriff Valenti had given him to use. He just looked at it, analyzing it and his thoughts, as the gun sat on the nightstand.  
  
"I never thought that I might have to use one of these again," said Alex. "I hoped that I would never again have to take a life."  
  
"I know," said Isabel quietly, still staring out of the window. "Alex, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" said Alex.   
  
"For...preventing you from having a normal life," said Isabel. "We were so happy, and now...the alien crap just pops its ugly head back into our lives again. It never ends. Your life is in danger, once again, because you know me. Because you love me."  
  
Alex walked over behind Isabel. "Isabel," he said quietly. "Look at me."  
  
Isabel turned around, as tears began running down her cheeks. "Alex," she said. "I almost wonder if it might be better if I leave. If you and the kids go on without me, because I'm just a danger to you and them and..."  
  
Alex immediately pulled Isabel to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Then, holding her close in his arms, he said. "Don't you even think that!" he said. "If I were to loose you, I would have no life. I wouldn't want to live without you."  
  
"Alex, don't say that," said Isabel. She pulled back and looked at him. "Despite our best efforts, I may still get killed by this thing. If that happens, you have to live! You HAVE to go on...for our babies. For Kevin and Amanda! Promise me, Alex. If I don't make it..."  
  
"Don't!" said Alex, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Don't say that, please!"  
  
"IF I DON'T MAKE IT!" said Isabel, in a more determined voice. "PROMISE ME! PROMISE ME YOU WILL LIVE! FOR OUR BABIES!"  
  
Alex looked at her for a long moment, before he finally nodded, tears now forming in his own eyes. "I will," he said. "But I'll hate it!"  
  
Isabel smiled. "I know," she said.  
  
He pulled her back into his arms, and she cuddled close to him to feel his love and protection. "Isabel," he said. "Those children need you, too. Remember, when Kevin was two, and he had that fever from the flu. We couldn't get a hold of Max to heal him, and the Doctor said the flu just had to run its course. You sat up all night with him, cradling him in your arms when he'd cry from the pain. Keeping cold compresses on his head. Singing him a lullaby to put him to sleep. You are SUCH a good Mother! You are the anchor of this family. So, you fight, Isabel. You fight to beat this thing! And never, NEVER, intentionally leave us! Promise ME that!"  
  
"I do," she said. "Don't worry, Alex. I'm not letting this Lashallal take me from my family without a fight!"  
  
"That's my Isabel," he said, with a smile.  
  
End of Chapter Thirty-five. Chapter Thirty-six coming soon.  
  
Ready for some action? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, because some action and surprises are on the way. In the meantime, please do keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	35. Chapter Thirtysix

*******************************  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX:  
  
Two days went by, and still no sign of the Lashallal. No other women matching Isabel's description had been attacked. Isabel walked around town every day, trying to draw the attention of the murderer who could be anywhere nearby, but still had not brought the menace out of hiding. As she walked around town, she was always watched by Sheriff Valenti, Kyle, or Michael, and Alex was always with whoever was keeping watch. The others went about their business, waiting for a call to come to Isabel's aid.   
  
On the third day of waiting and watching, Kyle and Alex sat in the former's patrol vehicle, and watched Isabel go into the Crashdown. "Should we join her for lunch?" asked Kyle.  
  
"She's not going in to eat," said Alex. "She and Liz are going to call the folks and check on the kids."  
  
"Oh," said Kyle.  
  
"I wish this would just happen already," said Alex. "I hate sitting hear, WAITING for something to happen to her."  
  
"What choice do we have?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I don't know," said Alex. "I just..."  
  
Alex was interrupted by an alarm sounding over the radio. "Attention all patrol units," said the voice of the dispatcher. "We have a report of a shooting at 122 Danvers Street. All available units respond."  
  
"Jesus," said Alex. "That's in our neighborhood. That's on OUR BLOCK!"  
  
Kyle picked up the radio. "This is unit 5," said Kyle. "Any reports on casualties?"  
  
"Affirmative," said the dispatcher. "One victim in critical condition."  
  
"Description of victim," said Kyle.  
  
"Victim is Miss Sarah Holt, age 24," said the dispatcher.  
  
"I know her," said Alex. "And she looks a lot like Isabel, in general at least."  
  
"Damned," said Kyle. Then, he spoke again into the radio. "Dispatch, how long ago?"  
  
"Around five minutes," said the dispatcher.  
  
"Unit 9, this is seven, come in," said Kyle into the radio.  
  
"Go ahead, seven," said Michael's voice over the radio.  
  
"That shooting, the victim matches the description we've been waiting for," said Kyle.  
  
"Got it," said Michael. "I'm enroute. Meet you there."  
  
"What about Isabel?" asked Alex.  
  
"Go inside, stay with her and Liz," said Kyle. "We'll respond to this, and hopefully pick up the guy's trail."  
  
"Good luck," said Alex, who hopped out of vehicle, and watched as Kyle took off down the road.  
  
Alex went into the Crashdown. There were only two customers in the whole place, considering that it was a 2PM on a weekday and most people were at work. Maria was in class, so one of the other waitresses was watching the place. He went into the back room, and found Liz and Isabel on the phone.   
  
"Hi, Alex," said Liz. "We've got Kevin on the line. Want to talk to him."  
  
"You bet," said Alex.  
  
**  
  
Michael pulled up to the address where the shooting took place, just in time to see the victim being taken out to an ambulance on a stretcher. He got out, and saw Kyle speaking to one of the neighbors.  
  
"Hey Kyle," said Michael. "What's the word?"  
  
Kyle turned to Michael. "We've got a description," he said. "White male, around 6 feet tall, dark hair, wearing a trench coat. Normally, I'd say put out an APB, but..."  
  
"We have to deal with this on our own," said Michael in a knowing tone. "Let's scout the neighborhood, see if we can spot him. Remember, don't engage him alone, though. We need to mass our firepower on him."  
  
"Right," said Kyle.   
  
***  
  
"Yeah, Charlie, Mommy and Daddy miss you," said Liz into the phone. "Charlie? Charlie, can you hear me?"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Isabel.  
  
"All of a sudden, the phone went dead," said Liz. "That's weird. I'm not even getting a dial tone."  
  
****  
  
Sheriff Valenti was driving through downtown Roswell, on his way to the scene of the shooting. He was speaking to Kyle over the police radio.  
  
"You said Isabel is at the Crashdown," said Valenti.  
  
"Yeah," said Kyle. "Alex is there with her and Liz."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to call them on the cell, just to make sure everything is okay,:" said Valenti. "My ETA is five minutes. Out."  
  
Sheriff Valenti pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed the Crashdown. He got an automated message, saying that the number was out of service.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Valenti.   
  
*****  
  
Alex was checking the connections on the phone in the back room when he, Liz, and Isabel, heard a scream come from the front room. Liz went to the door to the front, and looked through the window. Almost immediately, she jumped away from the window.  
  
"UP THE STAIRS! NOW!" she yelled.  
  
The three of them ran up the stairs, as the door to the front dining area burst open. Through the door stepped a tall man, carrying a sawed off shotgun. He raised the gun and fired it in the direction of Alex, Isabel, and Liz, as they ran up the stairs to escape the blasts. The shots barely missed them, impacting on the brick wall running up the side of the stairwell. Shards of brick struck Alex's back.  
  
"Out through Liz's old room," said Alex. "The balcony."  
  
They ran into the room, and shut and locked the door. The trio dashed out the window as a blast from the shooter's shotgun blasted the lock off of the bedroom door.   
  
"Down the ladder," said Alex, pulling out a pistol which he had been keeping ready for the past couple of days.  
  
"Alex!" protested Isabel.  
  
"GO! NOW!" said Alex.  
  
As the two girls went down the ladder running down the back of the Parker home, Alex crouched low like the Sheriff showed him, and took aim at the gunman who was trying to climb through the window. He fired his pistol, and the impact of the bullets sent the guy flying backwards into the room. For a moment, Alex thought he might have stopped the guy cold, but the now shaking Alex saw the gunman immediately begin to pick himself up off of the ground, barely fazed by Alex's fire.  
  
"SHIT!" yelled Alex, who then ran for the ladder, and began to climb down.  
  
"Alex, come on!" yelled Isabel, who was now on the ground with Liz.  
  
"GO!" said Alex. "I'm coming!"  
  
Isabel and Liz ran down the alley, as Alex climbed down the ladder. The latter looked up and saw the gunman appear at the top of the ladder. He looked at Alex with a lifeless expression, then looked in the direction of where Isabel and Liz were running down the alley. The gunman then jumped off of the balcony and landed on the ground.  
  
"ISABEL,. RUN!" yelled Alex. "He's in alley!"  
  
Alex, in a last ditch effort to protect Isabel, jumped off of the ladder and landed on the Lashallal's back. The gunman easily threw Alex off of him and sent the young man crashing into the wall.  
  
End of Chapter Thirty-six. Chapter Thirty-seven coming soon.  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens next. 


	36. Chapter Thirtyseven

******************************  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN:  
  
Isabel turned around to see if Alex was following them. She didn't see him. Panic filled her as she faced the possibility that Alex might have been hurt, or even...  
  
"ISABEL!" yelled Liz. "Come on!"  
  
"Alex was right behind us!" said Isabel. "Where is he?!"  
  
"Isabel, its after you!" said Liz. "We HAVE to go!"  
  
"But Alex..." began Isabel.  
  
Just then, a Sheriff's patrol car pulled into the alley. Sheriff Valenti was behind the wheel. "GIRLS!" he yelled. "Get in! NOW!"  
  
Liz jumped into the passenger door of the vehicle. Isabel was still waiting for Alex.  
  
"COME ON, ISABEL!" yelled Sheriff Valenti.   
  
Then, they saw the Lashallal come around the corner. He pulled out a gun, as Isabel stood frozen in place. But before the gunman could bring his weapon to bear on his target, multiple bullet impacts registered on his body. The Sheriff had been faster on the draw, and had fired six shots into the Lashallal's chest. It fell to the ground, stunned, but definitely not dead.  
  
Sheriff Valenti physically grabbed Isabel by the arm, and dragged her into the vehicle. Liz took charge of the now crying Isabel as Sheriff Valenti back the car out of the alley. As they took off down the street, they saw the Lashallal come out of the alley and head towards a parked vehicle.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Liz.  
  
"Outside of town," said the Sheriff. "I want to get that thing in an isolated area, away from the townsfolk. Most of my guys are responding to the shooting at the Crashdown now. Kyle, Michael, and the others are going to meet us at the reservoir."  
  
"What about Alex?" asked Isabel. "We LEFT him there!"  
  
"I know, I'm scared for him, too!" said Liz. "But if we had stayed, you would have been killed! Alex.....he wouldn't want that!"  
  
They drove out of town and headed towards the reservoir. As they got there, a black car rammed into the back of the Sheriff's vehicle. The girls screamed as the Sheriff struggled to maintain control of the car.   
  
Finally, the other car pushed them off of the road and into a ditch. It pulled up and stopped just beyond the patrol car.  
  
"Get out of here, girls!" said Sheriff Valenti. "NOW!"  
  
Liz and Isabel obeyed the Sheriff's order, and jumped out of the vehicle. Sheriff Valenti pulled out a shotgun from a rack in the front of the car, and confronted the Lashallal as it got out of the other car.  
  
Valenti fired all six shots from his shotgun into the Lashallal, sending him reeling into the hood of his car. The Sheriff then dropped the empty shotgun and pulled out his pistol. But the Lashallal reacted quicker this time, and pulled out a shotgun from his long coat. Before the Sheriff could fire, the Lashallal fired first. The blast struck Jim Valenti with full force, and sent him to the ground.  
  
The Sheriff now out of the way, the Lashallal then searched for his target. He saw Isabel and Liz running about fifty yards away from him. He started to pursue them, but another Sheriff's vehicle pulled up on the scene. Kyle and Michael jumped out of the vehicle, both of them carrying shotguns.   
  
Kyle and Michael began firing their shotguns nearly simultaneously. The Lashallal was knocked to the ground. As soon as their shotguns were empty, Kyle and Michael pulled out two pistols each, and continued firing rounds into their target. The Lashallal tried to bring his gun to bear on Kyle and Michael, but the impacts from all of the rounds that had been put into him by Alex, Sheriff Valenti, Kyle, and Michael, were finally starting to take their toll. Kyle and Michael both emptied the magazines of their guns into the gunman, then reloaded, and kept firing. Long after the Lashallal stopped moving, the two young men kept firing. Finally, after they had both emptied four magazines of ammunition each into the Lashallal. Stopping their fire, they approached the body of the alien gunman closely. Its body was shot to pieces by the fire. Kyle and Michael stood over him for a several moments, judging that the thing was finally dead.  
  
"We got him," said Michael.  
  
In that moment, for the first time since arriving, Kyle saw his Father lying bleeding on the ground. The heat of the battle with the Lashallal had fazed out his perception of anything else but the threat, only now seeing his wounded Father on the ground.  
  
"DAD!" screamed Kyle, running over to his Father's side. He bent down over Sheriff Valenti, trying to use his hands to stop the bleeding. Michael came over, and tried to use his powers to heal the fallen Sheriff, knowing he couldn't, but still trying out of sheer desperation.  
  
Liz and Isabel ran up at that moment, and were both shocked and horrified at the sight before them.   
  
"Where's Max?!" scream Kyle. "He has to heal him!"  
  
"I'll dial his cell!" said Liz.  
  
"He should be here any moment!" said Michael. "We called him and the others, remember!"  
  
"Kyle," said a weak voice. The Sheriff lifted his head up slightly and looked at his son.  
  
"Help's coming, Dad," said Kyle. "Just hang on!"  
  
End of Chapter Thirty-seven. Chapter Thirty-eight coming soon.  
  
Will Sheriff Valenti live or die? What happens next? Don't miss the next exciting installment to find out. In the meantime, please do keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	37. Chapter Thirtyeight

***************************  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT:  
  
Max pulled up in his car, with Maria, Alex, and Tess, along with him. They pulled up to see Kyle, Isabel, Liz, and Michael, hovered over someone laying on the ground. To their shock, they saw it was Sheriff Valenti.  
  
"MAX!" screamed Kyle. "MY DAD!! HELP HIM, PLEASE!!"  
  
For a split second, Max's memory flashed back to a time seemingly an age ago, when Kyle was the one who was shot and the Sheriff was asking Max to save him. Now, the roles were reversed. Max moved immediately to Sheriff Valenti's side.  
  
He reached out and touched the wounded man, using his powers to try and heal the damage. It was extremely difficult. The Sheriff was greatly weakened, and the blood loss was severe. Max wasn't sure for a few moments whether or not he could heal the Sheriff. But, finally, Valenti's wounds closed, and the man's breath became stronger, more even. Max fell backwards onto the ground, exhausted after healing his friend. Liz knelt down beside him, and put her arms around him.  
  
Kyle pulled his Father up into his arms, and held him tight. "I love you, Dad," said Kyle.  
  
Tess knelt down beside them, and laid her head on her Father-in-law's chest. "I love you, Daddy," she said.  
  
"I love you both, too," said the Sheriff. Then, he looked at Max. "Thank you," he said.  
  
Max nodded with a smile.  
  
Alex and Isabel were holding each other tight, both glad to see the other was alright. "You had me worried there," said Isabel. "I thought that it might have..."  
  
"Shh," said Alex. "I'm okay. You're okay. Its over. Our lives...can get back to normal. Well, what passes for normal in Roswell."  
  
Alex brought his lips down to Isabel's, and captured them in a passionate kiss. Then, he whispered. "I love you."  
  
Isabel smiled. "I love you, too."  
  
**  
  
Three Years Later:  
  
Isabel sat in front of the mirror in her bathroom, checking the finishing touches on her makeup. She then went to fix a piece of her hair that was sticking up out of place. When the hair wouldn't stay down, she used her powers to put it in place, smiling with satisfaction.  
  
"You are the envy of every woman who has ever had a bad hair day," said a voice from behind her.  
  
Isabel turned around and saw her husband smiling at her. He was dressed in a tuxedo, making him look even more handsome than usual to Isabel. She, herself, was wearing a stunning red and black dress, similar to one she had seen herself wear in a dream Alex had long ago, long before they were married, before they even really knew each other well.  
  
"Max and Liz have the kids in tow?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," said Alex. "They've got their hands full. Kevin, Amanda, and Charlie, plus Lisa and Emily along for the ride."  
  
"They've got them all, just the two of them?" asked Isabel, with a look of sympathy.  
  
"Yeah, well, they're meeting up with Michael and Maria," said Alex. "When Lisa heard that Kevin and Amanda were having a sleepover with Charlie, she had to go, too. You know Lisa and Kevin-inseparable. Then, of course, Emily heard, and didn't want to be left out, so..."  
  
"Max and Liz are going to get us for this," said Isabel. "I know it."  
  
"They understand," said Alex, coming over and pulling Isabel gently out of her grooming chair and into his arms. "After all, our tenth anniversary only comes once, and I intend for this to be a very special night."  
  
"You know, I still say we could have just as much fun staying in," said Isabel, running her fingers through Alex's collar. "And being...not so DRESSED, if you get my drift."  
  
"You are SO HORNEY, aren't you?" asked Alex, pulling her closer and kissing her.  
  
"Only for you," she said, kissing him back.  
  
"Come on," said Alex. "Let's go for dinner, so we can get back for desert."  
  
The couple made their way downstairs and went outside. Isabel smiled when she saw the huge limousine Alex had rented. The driver opened the back doors for them, and closed them again when the couple was inside. They rode in the back, cuddled together in comfortable silence, as the driver took them to their destination. Isabel still did not know where they were going. Alex only said it was a surprise. She was surprised when she saw they were pulling into the parking lot of West Roswell High School.  
  
"We're going to school for our anniversary?" asked Isabel, with a chuckle.  
  
"You'll see," said Alex.  
  
The limo came to a stop, and the driver was soon opening the doors for them. Alex and Isabel got out and went into the opened doors to the school. They saw the principle, a good friend of Alex's boss, who shook their hands as they went in.  
  
"Good God," said Isabel. "Seeing this place brings back memories."  
  
"There's your locker," said Alex, pointing it out, as they made their way down the hallway.   
  
They came to the doors of the music room. Alex opened them, and revealed a room transformed into something like a lounge. Bathed in candlelight, the room had one table with two place settings, and a dance floor sectioned off. Isabel recognized the scene.  
  
"I can't believe you did this," said Isabel. "How...why..."  
  
"Because you have made all my dreams come true," said Alex. "And now, I wanted to literally make my first dream of you we shared come true."  
  
"I guess the only thing missing is Save Ferris playing our song," said Isabel.  
  
"Think again," said Alex. Then, he called out. "We're ready!"  
  
A light came on, and revealed a band, complete with instruments, in a corner of the room. Isabel recognized them.  
  
"SAVE FERRIS!" she said, with a yelp. "But...they broke up a few years ago!"  
  
"Well, remember Bobby Leeland?" said Alex.  
  
"Yeah, he used to be in your band in High School," said Isabel.  
  
"Well, now he is a record producer," said Alex. "And guess who one of the bands is that played for his company's label?"  
  
"Save Ferris," said Isabel.  
  
"Yep," said Alex. "He arranged this little reunion of theirs, for us. Of course, its costing me a pretty penny, but nothing we can't afford."  
  
"That's my Alex 'War Bucks' Whitman," said Isabel. "Good thing that company you work for pays you what your worth."  
  
The band started to play. Alex stepped forward, and held out his hand.  
  
Isabel smiled. "Hello Alex," she said.  
  
"Hello," he replied.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me," she said.  
  
"My pleasure," he replied.  
  
He took her hand, and they began to dance, just as they had in a dream of Alex's long ago, one that Isabel had peaked in on. In the background, the band played.  
  
" 'I've been watching you and all you do, for quite some time.  
  
Knowing all the ins and outs of you, should have known what's on your mind.'"  
  
As they danced, Isabel brought back the memory of his dream, so she could continue to mimic what was said.  
  
"What do you really think of me?" she asked.  
  
"That beneath that beautiful exterior, is an even more beautiful interior," said Alex in reply. "But I'd bet most people don't get to see that interior, do they?"  
  
"No, they don't," she said, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"You're just afraid to show who you really are," said Alex. "But you can show me."  
  
"I can," she said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
They continued to dance to the music.  
  
" 'So let me IN, oh please tonight!  
  
Don't let this END, tonight!'"  
  
Then, Alex and Isabel looked deeply into each others eyes. "Thank you, Isabel," said Alex. "For letting me into your life. For letting me see you, all of who you are. Thank you...for being my wife, for being the love of my life. For our children, for our life together. Happy tenth anniversary, Isabel Whitman."  
  
Isabel leaned in, tears of joy streaming down her face, as she kissed her husband tenderly. He pulled her close to him, and she cuddled up in Alex's strong, warm, protective embrace.   
  
"I love you, Alex Whitman," she whispered. "Thank you for showing me where I belong. For showing me...we belong together."  
  
The End  
  
Yes, ladies and gentlemen-that's the end of the story. Hey, thirty-eight chapters later, I'd say the story has had a good run. And yes, I know Alex and Isabel might not remember exactly what was said in a dream 12 years before, but...this is my story, so I say they DID!   
  
Seriously, folks...I can't thank all of you enough for reading "We Belong Together". This story had a lot of twists and turns to it, but you stuck through it all the way to the end. Thank you for reading, and please do leave any final thoughts you may have about the story in a review. I'd love to hear any final feedback you may have. By the way-I've got some ideas for some more Alex/Isabel stories, since I think there should be more out there and they are still my favorite Roswell couple, so be on the lookout for them. Until then...so long from my granolith chamber.....Ian K. 


End file.
